A new life
by Writer65
Summary: First part of "The Brotherhood Trilogy" An alternative ending to the movie, in which Koda becomes a human kid to stay with Kenai and Denahi, join them on their adventures as their bond get s stronger and stronger. Cover image by Paakil from DevianART.
1. Another way

**I will like to thank Paakil for inspiring me to do this Brother Bear fic, her artwork of **_**"Another Brother"**_** in which Koda become a human instead of Kenai been turn into a bear again, and well, the idea was excellent and I immediately y wanted to write this.**

**Just a little advice: This take place when Kenai in turned into a human again in the mountain where the lights touched the earth, and in this version he´s transformed with his clothes, I would like to be more loyal to the movie, but is that or having Kenai and Koda totally naked around there, also, the spirits give Kenai and Denahi the power to understand Koda while he´s still a bear.**

**Anyway enjoy and forgot the bad grammar:**

"Kenai" Koda yelled happily, as he jumped into his big brother arm´s.

"Koda?" Kenai asked surprised "You can understand me?"

"Yes, I think so" Koda came closer to Kenai´s chest "I´m scared Kenai, I don´t know what´s happening"

"Koda don´t be afraid, I´m here, I will protect you from everything" answer Kenai as he hugged his little brother bear.

Meanwhile, Denahi was watching his little brother hugging the small bear, and then he felt pain and hate for himself, he had almost killed his brother, all because he have been fool and had let the emotions take control of his actions, instead of been wise and act correctly.

He felt disappointment of himself.

Sitka had approached to Kenai and he showed the totem of the bear of love, Kenai take it with his left hand and he examined it, then he see Koda, he knew what he had to do, the entire journey was to Kenai be a human again, and now he was again, but what coast?, Koda mother was death, all thanks to him, and now the poor cub don´t have anyone, anyone except…

Him.

It was definitely the hardest decision in Kenai´s life, but he knew that it was the right one, he couldn´t think in himself, besides, he really loved Koda, and his life wouldn´t be the same without the bear cub, but, He could leave Denahi? He sure loved Koda, and the bear needed him more than Denahi, but Denahi was his natural brother, even if Denahi could take care of himself, leave him was really painful, after all they has always been together, no matter that Denahi was always teasing him, and Kenai really hated that, the brothers are that way and he loved Denahi the way he was.

But that only make his final decision harder.

"Kenai" Koda asked "What will happened now that you are a monste… a human"

Kenai closed his eyes, and then he opened and watches his two oldest brothers.

"He needs me" said.

Denahi understand Kenai´s words perfectly, he already knew how painful was lost a loved one, with his fathers and, recently, Sitka, and now Kenai, but he couldn´t blame his little brother, after all, his totem was love, and he had to follow it, the love he showed for the little bear seem true and pure, and it was obvious that the cub didn´t have anyone else, so, he knew that Kenai was taking the right decision.

"You know, you look better as a bear"

Koda looked at Denahi.

"Kenai, his your brother?"

"Yes he is Koda, his name is Denahi"

Koda looked at Denahi and then to Kenai.

"And what he´s trying to said"

"He´s saying that I'm going to stay with you"

"Really?" asked Koda happily, but then realized in something "And what will happened with him?"

Koda pointed to Denahi.

"Don´t worry about me" said Denahi smiling a little "I´ll be fine"

"Denahi" Kenai said a little worried.

"It´s alright Kenai"

Kenai put Koda gently in the ground and then we walked to Denahi.

"No matter what you choose" Denahi took Kenai´s totem from his hand and then he put it into his little brother neck "You´ll always be my little brother"

Kenai examined his totem and then see that Denahi lifted his hand, Kenai happily joined hands with his big brother, then the two of them shared a big hug, waiting that the youngest one turned into a bear, but nothing happened.

They both separated.

"I was expecting that something happened" Kenai.

"Yeah, me too" Denahi.

But what they still don´t realized was that when was Koda, now there was a little kid with black hair, a little like Kenai, resting in the ground.

The two brothers approached him; the kid was starting to wake up.

"Koda?" asked Kenai.

"Yes, it´s me" said the kid tired.

"But, you, you are a human"

Kenai was surprised, he believed that he would be the one changed into another species, again, but he would never think that Koda would become a human, a hunter, the thing he most feared in life, and why?

"I don´t believe it" Denahi.

Sitka approached to the group.

"There´s a tribe down this mountain, there you can spend the night and rest"

"Okay" said Denahi.

"Thanks" Kenai, he thought that was amazing that even after death, his big brother still take care of him, well, they, counting Denahi.

Sitka smiled; it was like he had read Kenai´s thoughts.

"I´m always watching over you"

Kenai and Denahi smiled and then they huge the spirit of his oldest brother, when they separate they watch how Koda and the spirit of his mother also searing a hug, it was a sweet and cute moment.

But then it was over when Sitka and Koda´s mother returned to the sky, because they no longer belong to the material world, it was a sad goodbye, but at the same time, it´s was good, because now they knew that the love than bonded them was stronger than death.

So, after the spirits were gone, Denahi told.

"We should go to that village Sitka told us, it´s getting late, and cold here"

"I agree with Denahi, we better go"

Koda nodded with the head, he was still tired, so Kenai had to carried him all the way down, they were lucky when they arrive in the village, the men in there were really nice and gentle with the brothers, also, one family was out for the night, so they can stay in their tent.

The villagers also offer them dinner, and the tree accepted really grateful, even do Koda was frightened, he has never been between so many humans, and even if they were really nice, Koda still have a little fear for them, so he decided that it will be better go to the tent and rest, it have been a hard and long day.

When he was walking, Denahi approach to him.

"Hi" said Denahi.

"Oh, hi" response Koda.

"Your Koda right?"

"Yes, that I am, Denahi?"

"Yes, Denahi, I think we needed a better presentation, you know"

Koda nodded with the head.

"I wanted to say that I´m sorry Koda, for hunting you and Kenai"

"Oh" Koda had never knew about a hunter that apologize with his prey "Em, that´s okay, no problem" he answer smiling.

The little one wasn´t upset with Denahi, even if he had almost killed him twice, he knew the reason and, for the most part, he understand him a little bit, after all, he believed that Kenai had been killed by a bear.

Denahi was astonished; he never had met a person that forgives someone so quickly.

"Aren´t you mad with me"

"Not at all"

"Wow, impressive"

"What?"

"That you aren´t mad even after I chase you to kill you"

"Nop"

Denahi smiled and rubbed Koda´s head.

"Hey stop it" said Koda laughing.

"Okay I think you have enough, want to get some sleep?"

Koda yawn.

"Yes, I'm tired from all"

The two enter the tent, were Kenai reach them.

"Hi Kenai"

"Hi sleepy head and hello dog´s breathe"

Denahi smiled and hit, playfully, Kenai in the arm.

"Koda is ready to sleep" Denahi.

"Good, but Koda, I have to ask you something" Kenai.

"Sure you can tell me"

"Koda, I was going to be change back into a bear again, to stay with you, but you prefer that, that you transform into a human, why? Why you decided that? Even after what I told you?"

Koda didn´t answer, he only look to the ground.

"Koda?" Kenai. "Please tell us"

"Because, Kenai, because I was really happy when you told me that you´ll change into a bear to be with me, but when I see you and Denahi sharing a hug, I understand that your bond was also really strong, and that you were a family, and I didn´t want to broke that family, I wanted that that family stay together, and I want to be part of that family"

Both brothers looked at Koda with big eyes of surprise.

"Wow, well, thank you Koda" Denahi "I´m really grateful to have my little brother back, and a new one"

"Thanks Denahi" said Koda smiling.

"I´m also want to thank you Koda, for forgive me and, well, leave your live as a bear for me"

"Don´t worry Kenai, I know you will do the same for me"

They all shared a big hug, a few days ago, Denahi, Kenai and Koda had thought that they live has ruined, but now, they have each other, they were a family and that was the important thing, no matter what happened, they will be together, as a family, as brothers.

**I will leave it here by now, I don´t know if I will write more, or don´t, only time will tell.**


	2. Brother talk

**Okay, first of all I want to thank Guest for the review in the first chapter, please notice I didn't knew about Lizarman story until Guest tell me, my fic was inspired by the picture of Paakil in DevianART, I could finish Lizarman story, only if I have his permission, other way I can´t touch it - Quiero agradecer a Guest por su comentario en el primer capitulo, por favor sepan que yo no sabía nada sobre la historia de Lizarman hasta que Guest me informo de ella, mi fic esta inspirado en la foto de Paakil de DevianART, yo podría terminar la historia de Lizarman solo si el me diera permiso, de otra manera, no puedo tocarla. **

**I also want to thank to angelcake124 for the favorite of the story.**

Kenai couldn´t get the dream, all the recent events let him tired, both physical and mental, to start, be transformed into a bear by his now deceased brother, be hunted by Denahi, and, maybe more important, he still couldn´t believe that the bear he had killed a days ago was Koda´s mother, and that, the cub had forgiven him and even change into a human for him, so he could stay with Denahi and his life with his tribe, for Kenai. That was amazing.

"_My little brother is all a character" though_ Kenai for himself.

He stood and saw Koda, who was sleeping like a baby, Kenai came close to him and he kissed his little brother on the forehead.

"Thanks" he said and then he walk out of the tent, he need some fresh air.

He didn´t noticed that he had waked up to Denahi, who saw his brother going out of the tent, Denahi follow Kenai to see if something was upsetting his little brother.

He reached him out of the tent.

"Everything's fine?" asked Denahi.

"I don´t know"

"What you mean"

"I´m glad to be a human again, and I´m happy to reunite with you and that Koda is with us, but still I feel something´s wrong" confessed Kenai

"Like what" normally Denahi will be upset by Kenai´s complaining, but after all the "drama" they have been through, the only think he wanted was to listen to his little brother.

"Well, the reason why I was changed into a bear, was because I reached the bear which he fight on the iceberg, when Sitka died, and I killer her, later I discovered that the bear was Koda´s mother"

Denahi had a lot of argument´s about how stupid Kenai´s actions where, but he noticed that his brother was already feeling bad for what he have done.

"I feel so bad about it, I feel like a monster"

"You are not a monster Kenai!"

"But I did something horrible Denahi!"

"But you fix it, you where to leave your life as a human to stay with Koda, a real monster wouldn't do that for anyone"

"Maybe you´re right, but, it will take me a time before I can forgive myself"

"You're not the only one who has made mistakes Kenai, look at me, I almost kill you and the cub for hate, I didn´t follow my totem either"

"But it was my fault since the begging Denahi, because me Sitka died"

"No, Kenai, Sitka´s death wasn´t your fault, I was wrong of me think that, and to blame you, I´m really sorry for that little bro"

Kenai didn´t response, he only looks at the ground, Denahi came closely to him.

"You really mean it?" asked Kenai after a moment of silence.

"Totally"

The hug each other for a long time, happy to be together, and then they separated.

"Let´s go sleep; we have a long journey in the morning and he need to have all our strength"

"Fine" respond Kenai.

The two enter back to the tent and Kenai finally could get the sleep.

**Pretty shot I know, chapter three coming next.**


	3. Going home

**Well, I want to thank to gothic girl, bloody red flowe, Halloween coming, red flower deliv, hope.146, rock it out, failed grade, lovely red flowe, zombies wa, ghost of darknes, for your reviews, without your support, I won´t be updating this fic. **

**Thanks a lot guys, no let´s moving:**

**Koda´s POV: **

"Are you sure about his?" my mother asked me, I take a look to Kenai and Denahi, who were hugging each other.

"Yes I am mom"

I know this is going to be hard, but, Kenai would do the same for me, and besides…

Two brothers are better that just one, and a life as a hunter, I mean human, could be fun, I think, maybe I´ll only have to give it a chance.

My mom smiled and hug me.

"You´re such a good boy Koda, you have the biggest heart of all, it´s almost seems impossible that it can fit in your small body"

"Mom I love you" I don´t know what else can I say; her works make me really happy, I´m going to miss her a lot.

"I´ll always be with you, even if you can´t see me"

"I know mom, and I will always love you"

"Oh Koda, my sweet little bear, my beautiful son"

…

I wake up by the voice of Kenai, the sun had raised and we have to move to reach the human village before the night.

I nodded with my head and try to stand off, but I fell, I felt very ashamed, surely Denahi and Kenai would thought that I´m very clumsy , but instead of that, they came close to me and help me to get in my feet's.

"Are you okay Koda?" asked Denahi.

"Yes, but I´m having problems with my new body, I need to get used to it"

"It´s understandable, I have the same problems when I was turned into a bear, but luckily for you, here you have two big brothers to teach you everything about been a human" Kenai.

"He´s right, will help you Koda" Denahi.

"Thanks!" I response very grateful.

"To start, the humans walk in two feets, not in four paths like the bears" Kenai.

"Okay, I think I can handle that"

I walk a little and it was fine at the beginning, but then I start to fell down but Kenai catch me.

"It´s fine if you can´t make it at the first try, when the moment came you will do it" said Denahi.

"Wow, look who´s been wise now" Kenai.

"Knock it off lover-boy" Denahi.

I´m very sure that if it wasn´t for me, the two would start to fight in that same moment.

In response, Kenai only smiled to Denahi and told me to try again, I do it and then I felt down, once again.

"This is hard" I complained.

"I know it is Koda, but you´ll make it, I'm sure you will" Kenai.

"And we are here to help you little bro, no matter what" Denahi.

I know they will, so I don´t want to disappoint them, I stand up and give a little step, then another, I told to myself that I won´t be falling again, one step, two steps, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten!

Ten steps without falling!

I´m progressing!

"Great job Koda!" say Denahi.

"You're good" Kenai.

"Thanks"

"Now, let´s gonna said thanks to the village´s leader and then we start the journey back home" Denahi.

We did exactly what Denahi said, the leader say that it was always a honor to help the members of other tribes, we thank him and then we walked into the woods, even if I´m still can´t control with perfection my new body, at least I didn´t fall, but soon I was tired and ask to Kenai if he could carry me.

He didn´t complain at all.

When we pass to the other side of the Salmon Run I take a look at it, a heaven for the bears, and the place where I have the best times of my life, I don´t know if I´m gonna return one day, or even if I´m going to be a human for the rest of my life, anything can happend, I now know that life can change in just a minute.

So I saw the Salmon Run with a nostalgic look for the last time.

"Are you okay Koda?" Kenai, my big brother surely knew what I was thinking.

"Yes Kenai, don´t worry, I have you and Denahi and I´m happy with that"

Kenai smiled.

"Is good to hear that, I don´t want to see you sad"

I couldn´t have asked for a better big brother than Kenai, I know that we will protect me from all, and Denahi also will take care of me of course.

Afther a long hour of been carry by Kenai, he was tired, Denahi wanted to take his place but I said that I was ready for the walking.

"Better for me" said Denahi "It´s amazing that Kenai could carry you for an hour, he´s normally very weak, you know Koda?"

It was obviously that Denahi wanted to tease Kenai, so, as a good little brother I help him, and I knew one thing that Kenai hated a lot.

"Denahi, if you want to tease Kenai, you better sing this song"

"Oh no Koda"

Kenai was begging, but I will not listen to him, I love him and I really glad that he carry me, but I also like to tease him.

"Which song Koda?, you can tell me" Denahi was really interested in my song.

"Koda please don´t"

"Okay, the name of the song is On my Way"

"Koda you better don´t..."

"Tell everybady I´m on my way, and I love every step I take"

**That´s all for now friends, I hope to update later on the weekend, so leave your review and ehat you would think about this.**

**Kenai as Spiderman? **

**Sounds crazy? Maybe a little, but I think it would be interesting, what do you think?**


	4. Family time

**Normal POV: **

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share_

_So, tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show_

_I'm on my way  
Yes, I'm on my way_

Koda had stop singing and Denahi was laughing a lot, while Kenai was very upset.

"Oh come on Kenai, who could you don´t like this song?" asked Denahi "It´s pretty funny"

"No it isn´t, is very hateful" Kenai.

"Is a perfect song for a journey little bro" Denahi "Koda you have to teach me the letter, I´m pretty sure we´ll do a great duet"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" answer Koda really excited, he begin to jump around Denahi.

"If you´re gonna do that, tell me when so that way I can rip off my hears off" said Kenai.

"Kenai stop been a bighead and relax, we still have a lot of walk before arrive to the village" Denahi.

"Is very far away your village right?" Koda.

"Yes, if we are lucky, tomorrow by night will arrived" Denahi.

They continue the walking, until the sit down to take a break.

"I´m hungry" Koda.

"Okay, I think there´s a lake near, you stay and rest while Kenai and I go fishing" Denahi.

"I can fish" Koda.

"Yes, but Koda, the way human fish and the way bears fish is different, our mouths are not made to catch fishes in the water, neither our hands" Kenai.

"That explains why you were such a clumsy bear back then" Koda.

"I can imagine that" said Denahi trying to hide a laugh.

"And I have a lot of stories about clumsy Kenai bear!" Koda

"You and me have to talk Koda" Denahi.

"Sure! I have lots of stories to tell" Koda.

"I can´t believe this Koda, you have met Denahi like a day and a half and you´re already his ally in a kind of conspiracy against me" Kenai very upset.

"Don´t take it like that Kenai, it´s only that Koda and I have a lot of things in common" Denahi.

"Yeah, for example, we both like to tease you" Koda.

Denahi laugh and then he lift his hand, Koda didn´t know what to do.

"Oh, this is a special greeting of us, our parent's do it and our grandfathers also, is a tradition in our family" Denahi.

"Cool and what I have to do?" Koda.

"Only join your hand with mine and that´s it" Denahi.

Koda do it.

"It´s easy" Koda.

"Yes it is, and you learn fast" Denahi.

"Thanks" Koda.

"Well, are you gonna stay there talking with the hairball or are you gonna help me with the fishes" Kenai.

"I´m coming lover-boy" Denahi response.

After they finished fishing, Denahi and Kenai told to Koda why the fish was better roast than raw, and how they manage to control the fire.

"With human hands is easy, no offense, but I think it will be impossible with bear claws" Kenai.

"I think you´re right Kenai" Koda "The bears can´t do this?

"Well, there´s a lot of things that bears can do and human's don´t" Denahi.

"Yes, we better eat before this gets cold" Kenai.

As the time they were eating, Koda told Denahi a lot of stories about clumsy Kenai bear, all make the older one laugh a lot.

"I can´t believe you got caught in a trap little brother" Denahi.

"It was too dark" Kenai said in his own defense.

"It wasn´t, it was during the day and it was pretty light full" Koda.

"Your memory is playing games with you" Kenai.

"Give it up lover-boy, we all know is truth" Denahi.

"Dog´s breath and hairball, you are a couple of…" Kenai was fighting to find the words to describe the new alliance between Denahi and Koda against him.

"Don´t be so grouch, now you´ll know the pain of have an annoying little brother, just like me in all these years" Denahi.

Kenai send him a mad look.

"Payback eh?" Kenai.

"Maybe" answer Denahi with a malicious look.

Kenai put his food away and then he launches himself against Denahi, the two begin fighting and Koda watched the fight pretty excited.

"Oh yes, this is going to put good"

Kenai and Denahi wrestling for a long time, it was fun for them and for Koda, cause, after all, that´s what brothers do a lot of the time.

When the two were tired, they take a break with Koda telling who was the strongest one and all the dirty movements.

"I´m tired, I do not think I can still walk" Kenai.

"That´s your fault" Denahi "And I´m sorry but we have to continue"

"In that case I have an idea" Kenai.

"Really?" Denahi.

"Yes, is a little think I like to call mammoth riding" Kenai.

"Oh yes" said Koda as he remembered how funny riding in mammoth was.

"Oh no, if you think I´m gonna ride a big beast because you are tired you are really crazy" Denahi.

One hour later, Denahi was on the back of a big mammoth, with an angry look in his face.

"Don´t be so grouch big brother" Kenai, he was riding a mammoth at the other side of his brother "Enjoy it"

"Payback eh?" Denahi.

"Maybe" answer Kenai with a smile.

Koda was having a great time, so he put to sing On my way once again.

"Spirits! I really hate that song"

"Enjoy it" Denahi.

"Pretty funny Denahi, pretty funny"


	5. Arriving to the Village

**I want to thank kk for the review, don´t thank to me, I love to response to people´s reviews in my fics-Quiero agradecer a kk por su comentario, no me agradezcas, me encanta tomar en cuenta los comentarios en mis fics. **

**Also I want to thank gothic girl, falling leaves, Halloween coming, homer why you and summer night for following this story, I´m really glad at knowing that you´re enjoying the story and know that I´m doing the best for update fast, but thanks to school the wait can be a little long.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter by now: **

When the night falled, Koda was now sharing the same mammoth with Denahi.

"The first time Kenai told me that were going to ride a mammoth I was really surprised, because never in my life I do something like that, and I have done a lot of interesting things in my life, for example me and my friend Bucky found one time the biggest tree in the world, it was a pine, it was enormous, like Kenai´s head.

Denahi laughed at the comment and Kenai, who was in the mammoth right next, heard the conversation and looked away from his two brothers.

"Come on Kenai, don´t take it like that, were only having fun" said Denahi.

"Oh yeah, so how much I´m laughing, jajajaja"

"For the spirit´s sake, when you turn into a bighead?"

"Tell that to me, when I first met Kenai he was a real jerk with me, he didn´t wanted to listen me and he was always getting away from me when all I wanted was to be friend´s to him" said Koda with a cute and sad expression in his face.

"Oh poor Koda, but don´t worry, Denahi is here and I will keep you safe from the bad and evil Kenai"

"Who´s the one with the totem of the bear of love here?" asked Kenai as he showed his totem.

"So you are jealous that Koda and I get so well Kenai?" Denahi.

"No, it wasn´t that was I trying to said"

"I´m pretty sure his jealous, and you Koda?"

"I think it too big brother" Koda.

"There´s no needs to be jealous Kenai, you and Koda have time to know each other and now he and I are doing the same.

"I´ve already tell you that I´m not jealous!" Kenai"

"That´s something a jealous person would say" Koda.

"Oh my, Kenai is more jealous that I though" Denahi.

"How many times I have to tell to both of you that I´M NOT JEAOLOUS!"

"Okay I think we have teased him enough for this day Koda"

"Yes, and" he yawned "I´m tired, I want to sleep"

"Okay, I can make the first guard" Kenai.

"Why we need a guard?" Denahi.

"Because the mammoths take a different direction that our course, thanks to Koda´s sense of smell, but now isn´t as good as before, right Koda" Kenai asked.

"Yes, I can´t smell so well now, human smell isn't good" Koda.

"Oh no, human smell is good, only that the bear´s smell is better" Denahi "I can do the guard with you, I´m tired but I can sleep when we get to the village"

"Good, then, good night" Koda fell asleep.

Denahi surround him with his arms and make him comfortable.

"Good night brother bear"

"Finally he felt sleep, thank spirits" said Kenai with relieved.

"Wow Kenai, you really pick up a good little brother"

"Actually I think Koda pick up me"

"In that case he choose an excellent big brother"

"I learn from the bests"

Denahi sended a smile to Kenai.

"Just let me know something" Kenai "Now you´re only going to tease me when Koda is with you?"

"To be honest, it´s more funny when you have someone helping you, even if it´s not too good for you little brother"  
"I´ll think I can get used to it"

"Are you seriously? Today were almost dead by me and Koda"

"I´m preparing me to endure"

"Good luck with that, you´re going to need it"

"Koda and I we can also ally against you, so you should keep your back safe, just like you do with your fan-girls club"

"Oh please don´t tell me about that now"

"I thought you like them"

"I like them, I admitted, but it´s pretty annoying that they follow me all the day"

"I guess it´s so, I don´t know what it feels like"

"For your own good, believe me, it´s like having three shadows, sometimes is even creepy"

"Yes, like that time when one of them entered to our tent and cut you a piece of your hair"

"She did that?!" asked Denahi astonished.

"Yes, the night of your ceremony"

"That was two years ago! Why you and Sitka didn´t tell me?"

"Because we thought it was pretty funny, and she didn´t cut much"

"That´s horrible!"

"I was kidding" answered Kenai with a malicious look at his older brother.

"You little pest, you´re a…"

"Take it easy, it was a little vengeance of my part"

"You better watch your back, because you´re going to pay for this lover-boy"

"Uh, I´m so scared" Kenai make a mock look for Denahi.

"You should be"

The brother´s didn´t said a word in a while, until Kenai broke the silence.

"You want to play I spy?"

"Are you talking seriously?"

"Do you have a better idea to spend the time?"

"I spy something green and big"

A few hours later, they have to wake up Koda because the mammoths were about to changing his way, the jump off the beasts and Koda thank them for the riding.

The brothers found a lonely cave where nobody seems to be living, by the moment.

"You need to rest, your look is very bad, especially you Denahi" Koda.

"I´m fine"

"Sleep, I´m still have some strength, when I´m tired I´ll wake up you" Kenai.

"Okay" Denahi was too tired to discuss "But don´t let me sleep too much time, only one hour, or maybe two"

"Fine"

Denahi slept and Koda lay down to his side.

"Are you staying up for more time" he asked to Kenai.

"No, it not be long, don´t worry and relax, soon we´ll be in the village and you will have to introduce to the others"

"Do you think they accept me?" said Koda with a worried look.

"Of course they will, don´t be afraid Koda, I´m sure they will love you, and you have me and Denahi, you won´t be alone"

Koda sigh in relief.

"Now sleep"

"Okay, I love you Kenai"

"I love you too Koda"

Koda fell asleep and Kenai and Denahi changed turns to be the guard, it was a long night, but at least they rest a little.

In the morning, they returned to the walking, Denahi and Koda once again keep teasing Kenai all the way.

"How you manage to create so many insults and jokes to me" asked Kenai.

"You know what they said, two heads are better than one" Denahi.

They spend the whole day traveling, they only stop to eat and for a break, really short, during the entire walk, the brother´s joke between them and finally on the night they reached the village.

"This is it Koda" said Denahi pointing to the human´s home.

"My new home?"

"Yes, your new home" Kenai.

"Feeling nervous?" Denahi

"Just a little" Koda.

"It´s all going to be okay Koda, we are together"

"Yes, you´re right"

"Then let´s go, it´s time for some presentations" Denahi.


	6. Talking with Tanana

**Thanks to gothic girl for the review and for telling your friends about my story, to friendships for the review and I know what it´s feels, I also have a little brother but we won´t get along so well, to hot topics.10 for the review, I really like that you like it, to December.12 for the review, I´m really glad you like the brotherly love moments, to city council for the review, thanks for understand me **** , to darkness night for the review, your comment make me really happy, to danger species for the review and prepare to read more, a lot more, to zero group and yes, this such have been in the movie (even do it´s almost perfect the way it is) and also thanks to questions.579 for the review, I think that Kenai feels really good at been a big and little brother.**

**I love your comments, thanks again and hope you enjoy this one: **

When Denahi, Kenai and Koda entered the village, they were surrounded by all the children´s who asked them were they have been and who was Koda, the bear turned into a human kid was afraid of the other kids, even if the most of them have the same age as Koda, but the young boy wasn´t still use to be surrounded by so many humans.

"Don´t worry Koda, they can look like savages, but they are inoffensive, you´ll get along with them with time" whispered Kenai to Koda.

The children´s tolled to their father´s that the, now three again, brothers have returned, all were really surprised, they haven´t knew about Kenai and Denahi since a week ago, some even think that they have passed away, and it was even more surprised to see a new kid with them, also that he seem a lot like Kenai, almost like if they were natural brothers. Soon they were also surrounded by young adults and old adult´s as well.

Denahi told are the presents that they were to answer the questions, but that fist they have to talk with Tanana.

Someone called the shaman and soon she was with the multitude.

"Denahi, Kenai, I´m glad to see you again, and who´s this young man?" she asked as she look at Koda.

"Tanana, if you don´t mind, we rather prefer to have a conversation with you in private" Denahi.

"Very well, come to my tent and he will talk, everyone else, go back to your duties!"  
Nobody contradict Tanana.

"Now, follow me"

She lead them into her tent, once they were in, they sit down around a bonfire, Tanana sit in front of them.

"Well, it's seems you have a story to tell, and someone to introduce" she said looking at Koda, the small child hide behind Kenai, Koda was afraid of Tanana, even if she seem very old "Oh don´t worry kid, I´m good and I´m not going to hurt you, my name is Tanana but you can call me Nana if you want to"

"I´m Koda, but you can call me… Koda" he said as he leaves this hiding behind Kenai.

Tanana smiled.

"Okay you are Koda, niece to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Nana" replied Koda.

"Now, Denahi and Kenai, I suppose you want to start telling right?"

"Yes, Denahi, could you start?" Kenai.

"Okay, all begin the night went to hunt down the bear"

It took one hour to finish the story, Denahi and Kenai told it with details and Koda interrupted a lot, except when they get to the part of the killing and when Kenai told Koda the truth.

"This is a story worth it to tell, Kenai, with all you have been through his days; I assume you have maturated a lot, I´m wrong?" Tanana.

"Well, I don´t feel it very much" Kenai.

"You will dear and Denahi, I fell the same on you, your patience has grown a lot and, and also, I felt that you find the way to express much better your feelings"

Denahi and Kenai look each other and then to the shaman woman.

"Let me explain, I know that you have always loved and will love your brothers your entire life, but I feel that before you have troubles when you want to express that love, and not only with your brothers, but also with other people on the village, and even do a lot of woman´s are fighting for you, but now, I can sense that you are more comfortable at the moment of express your feelings"

"I've never thought that before" Denahi "And you?"

He asked to Kenai.

"Well, I have always knew that you love me, I love you too of course, but I think that since I was turned into a bear and then turned into a human again, our relationship is better than ever, now we are more closer that we were before"

Denahi think of that, and then he added.

"You´re right, after believing your little brother is death, well, all that you want is recover the time you loose when he was alive, and then find out he´s still alive is just, a miracle"

"I think the same goes for me, kind of" Kenai.

"Yeah" Denahi.

"And you have been really nice with me since we met" Koda "Now I see why Kenai is such a good big brother, it´s because he has a great big brother"

"Two Koda please" say Kenai as he remembered Sitka, the best big brother anyone can have ask for.

"Okay, because he has two great big brothers, but the point is that both Kenai and Denahi have been taking care of me and I know they love me" Koda.

"You know we do" said Kenai as he strokes me.

"Totally" Denahi rubbed Koda´s hair.

"I see you´re a happy family, and even if you have suffer a lost, you have also won a new happiness, sometime the live takes away something and it gives you something else" Tanana "Koda, I know that you´ll be very happy in this village with your two big brothers, I know that maybe will be hard get used to the human life, but you´ll excel at it"

Koda nodded with the head.

"And let me tell you that you´re the bravest boy I have ever met, never before I heard someone making a sacrifice so big for someone he loves, Kenai, you were about to do this sacrifice, but Koda won´t let you, but even do, in the only think you were thinking in that moment was in Koda´s happiness and not yours, you cleary folIow your totem and you event realized in that moment, I think you´re ready for put your handprint on the wall"

That were the words Kenai wanted to hear, but, even if this was his dream of all life, he said something he never thought he will said ever.

"Thanks Nana, but, I´m not feel ready, if you let me, I would prefer to wait a little more, I´m still have to deal with some problems of mine and I think I can follow my totem even better"

Tanana smiled.

"As you wish, Denahi, I also feel you´re exceling at your totem pretty well; soon you also are going to put your handprint on the wall"

"Thanks Tanana, Kenai and I are going to do the best we can" Denahi.

"Now, you´ll have an entire week to rest, you´re not going to do your normal chores, you can spend the time showing the place to Koda" Tanana "Now go rest, your look is horrible, your look even more older than I"

"Are you sure Nana" Koda "I´m not too tired"

"Some sleep won´t make you any harm Koda" Tanana.

"Let´s do what she said Koda" Kenai "And both Denahi and I were really tired, we need to sleep"

"Fine" said Koda with a smile.

"Go and rest, today at dinner I will do an announcement about Koda´s arrive to the village"

"Okey" Denahi.

"Isn´t too soon?" asked Koda with a little of fright in his voice.

"No it isn´t Koda, and don´t worry, I know that the other kids will love you, you seems a good person" Tanana.

"And he´s a great boy" Kenai as he put a hand on Koda´s shoulder.

"And an excellent little brother" Denahi.

"See, you´ll be pretty well received here Koda, don´t worry" Tanana.

"Okey" said a more relaxed Koda.

"In that case, see you later Nana, and thanks again for all" Denahi.

"Whenever you want to" said Tanana as she watched the three brothers' leaves her tent "Sitka you´re a genius without doubt"

Denahi, Kenai and Koda were heading to their own tent, in the way, some children's who were running around stopped and sended a friendly greeting at Koda, he respond with another greeting, one girl even smiled him.

"I think she likes you" Kenai.

"Kenai!" answer Koda really ashamed.

"I was only saying" Kenai with a malicious look on his face.


	7. Denahi s Nightmare

**Thanks all you for the comments!**

**Friendship, neither I can believe it XD well; the reviews are the fuel of my mind so that can explain something.**

**Draknessnight I love your review, and prepare because both Koda and Kenai are going to embarrassed each other a lot. **

**Hot topic.10 I think Kenai don´t feel ready, of course in the movie was because the made a big sacrifice for someone he loved, but in this story he did not make the sacrifice, and that´s why he still want to learn more about love before been a man.**

**Homer why little, yes I also love scared Koda, he´s so cute.**

**Remember me love, good that you´re enjoying my story and I also love the movie so much, and wow, I didn't expect someone like that little detail.**

**Gothic girl thanks very much for the review, and yeah, sometimes brothers just don´t get along too well, and Kenai is going to embarrass Koda a little more.**

**Cold winter, I didn´t think of that, thanks for tell me, this was one think the movie leave me think it, Kenai´s parents, so I´ll tried to do the best I can to put it, maybe in the next chapter, and don´t apologize, you don´t have to, I love to hear my readers, I don't know if I´m going to do a sequel, I don´t know either how much long is this story going to be, but If I come up with something I will write it.**

**Wow just wow, yes, Kenai has to learn a lot but he´s doing well.**

**October fall, I love that you have liked that part, like I said to Cold Winter, maybe a write a sequel but only time will tell, for now enjoy the story because I´m still want to put more chapters.**

**Top of the world, I really like your comment, I hope keeping doing the same toward the rest of the story.**

**Hothits, actually I thought of that part of the movie when I was writing that part, I love scared Koda! **

**Blow away, I love that you are loving my story, also what a relief, I was not very sure if the meeting with Tanana was good.**

**Keep going, don´t worry, my school time is first (not because I want to****) but whenever I have a chance to write I´ll do it and yesterday I have a chance so don´t worry, I´m the top of the class XD, okay don´t, just kidding.**

**Kicking it off thanks for the review, I like you like it.**

**And finally to kk, thanks for the review, I like that you liked how the village received Koda, I'm going to take into account your comment, I´ll do the best I can to put Koda getting used to the human life and about the animals, it will be interesting I´ll take it into account-Gracias por el review, me gusto que te gustara como Koda es recibido en la aldea, voy a tomar en cuenta tu comentario, hare lo major que pueda para poner a Koda acostumbrandose a la vida de humano, y acerca de los animals, sería interesante, lo tomaré en cuenta. **

Once the three were inside the tent, Kenai showed Koda his new home.

Basically there be three beds, two on the ground and the third one were on the top of the two others beds, to get to it there was a stair, in the modern world, and this is call bunk bed, well, kind of.

Also there was a table and a basket with dirty clothes on the left of the table.

"We don´t spend too much time here, were usually outside" Denahi.

"Doing what?" Koda.

"In this village we all have work Koda, well, except the little children´s, they´re only worry is play, but for teenagers and adult´s we have different works, some fish, other´s make weapons, other make clothes and other´s go out on hunt" Denahi.

As Denahi says "hunt" Koda face turns into a one of horror.

"But they are torture the animals Koda, in fact, we appreciate their sacrifice and we thank them, it´s like you the bears, you also kill but is for your survival, right?" Denahi.

"Well, bears usually eat fish, but sometime we eat moose's, and squirrel, and insects, and deer's, and, actually, bears eat all, I even remember that Bucky once told me that he´s grandpa once eated a wolf"

"So a bear can win to a wolf" said Kenai as he looked challenged at Denahi.

"Don´t start" Denahi "The fact Koda is that human´s don´t attack animals for fun, it´s for our own survival, at least in our village, and we also only hunt adult and male animals, we never attack or kill babies, kids and female animals"

"Really?" Koda

"Yes, it´s very unfair hunt down a baby or a kid, and if we killed the females , then the species can´t reproduced and get extinct and he don´t have any more food or materials for other object´s, like the clothes" Denahi.

"So you don´t kill animals just for fun" Koda really surprised.

"Not, that´s a great sin" Denahi.

"I think I have judge humans too bad" Koda.

"I judge bear too bad also Koda, and other human´s aren´t too good also, but don´t worry, you´ll be safe here, like Denahi told you, here we respect all the animals" Kenai.

"Well, this it´s going good" Koda.

"Yes, I´m pretty shure you´ll get used to human life real soon" Denahi. "Now if you don´t mind Koda, Kenai and I we need to sleep, last night was really hard"

Koda wasn´t tired, in fact, he had fuel for all the day, but he knew that Kenai and Denahi made a sacrifice last night so he could sleep, so he´s going to return the favor.

"Fine, I´m also tired so I want to sleep" said Koda.

"Thanks, so Denahi, you are the older brother now, so I think the top bed is for you" Kenai.

"Are you shure, it can be yours if you want to" Denahi.

"Take it, after all you´re the oldest now, bides I want to look for Koda and I prefer sleep close to him"

"I understand, thank you" Denahi.

"Don´t thank me" Kenai "We better get to sleep"

Soon Kenai and Denahi were sleeping like babies, but not Koda, the little boy cannot get the sleep, he knew that his life was going to change a lot, but he didn´t know how the other people in the village will receive him, Kenai and Denahi told him that he shouldn´t be worry, and the kids have been friendly with him, but what if Kenai and Denahi were wrong?

What if the adult's didn´t accept him?

What if he couldn´t be a good human?

Then he would probably have to be turned into a bear again and he will have to leave both Denahi and Kenai, and he will be by his own, completely alone.

"_I can´t think that way, I´m arrive today and I´m already imagine the worst" _he tought for himself.

He look to Kenai, who was fully sleeping.

He knew he have to trust his brothers, they knew what was the best for him, and he wouldn´t said lies to him, as long as he have them, everything was going to be good, at least that was he thought.

…

_He was on the top of the mountain, a big grizzly bear was lying down his feet, he have a spear on his hand and he knew what was he going to do with it._

_He stabbed the bear which let out a scram of pain as the blood started to come out of the body, soon, the animal was dead._

_Denahi smiled but then he realized something, the bear wasn´t a bear anymore, it was…_

_Kenai._

_His little brother, the one who had loved since the first moment he saw him and who Denahi swear to protect from any danger. _

_But now he was dead and he had killed him, he had killed his own brother._

"_No" whispered Denahi, he kneel at the body of his brother "No, this can´t be happening! Please no!" the tears began to fell down "Kenai, I´m sorry, I didn´t know! What have I done!?" _

_He hugged the death body of his younger brother._

"_I´m sorry, I'm really sorry Kenai"_

…

Kenai and Koda were waked by the scream of Denahi.

"What´s wrong with him?" asked Koda a little frightened.

"I don´t know" Kenai "I´m going to check out"

He climbs to Denahi´s bed.

"What happened?"

Denahi was sweating.

"It was a nightmare, that´s all" he response without seen Kenai.

"Sure, you scream really hard"

"It was a bad dream" then he hugged Kenai, now in real life.

"What´s the hug for?"

Denahi separated of him.

"I´m still can´t believe that I almost kill you"

"Denahi please leave that"

"I can´t Kenai, it´s like, well you know what, like you say to me the night we reunited, I have to take time to forgive myself"

"But you didn´t kill me, I´m fine and I´m here, that´s the important thing, besides you wouldn´t knew that I was the bear" Denahi didn´t response "And I´m not mad with you if that´s what you think, you are my brother and I love you, no matter what"

"Yes, but, it´s difficult to forgive myself"

"I know how you feel, but we are together again, and that´s the important, don´t?"

Denahi smile and the put his little brother in a headlock.

Kenai laughed and he go out.

"That´s my brother, if I´m honest, I want to apologize too"

"For what?" Denahi.

"For not listen to you and, for make you pass all that hell, every time I saw you look worse and worse, you seemed more old than you are, and always mad, with so much anger, every time I saw you I feel bad for you, you weren´t acting like yourself, in that moment´s I only want to talk you and said to you that I was alive, that there was no needing of the violence, I only wanted to see you like you really are Denahi, my big brother who loves me no matter what stupidity I do, the one who tease me and the one I tease, the one with I fight and I have fun, making jokes and my confident"

"Kenai, I´ll always be your big brother, the one who loves you little bro, no matter what, from now I´ll be always there for you"

"I´ll be there for you too Denahi, we are brother´s forever"

They hug each other, once again, for a really long time.

"Hey, what´s going on?" asked Koda.

"Just brotherly love Koda" said Denahi once they were separated.

"Can I join?"

"Sure you can little hairball" Kenai.

Koda climb the stairs and run to hug his two big brothers.

"Now let´s get moving, I felt we have slept enough" Denahi.

"But you only slept three hours" Koda.

"If we slept more we won´t sleep this night, and I don´t want us to be awake another night" Denahi.

"Neither I, and now I´m feeling better" Kenai.

"Come on Koda, we are going to show you the village"

"Okay" answered Koda, not very Shure what´s going too happened now.


	8. Friends

**I just want to say thank you all guys for your reviews, they make me very happy, and give me the strength to continue this story.**

**Also I want to say that I´m taking into account all your suggestions and I´m doing the best for introducing them at the story in some part, maybe some will come in chapters really soon or maybe they will take me a while, and you don´t have to apologize, I love to hear your ideas, there are cool and really interesting (since we don´t know much about the brother´s past) and other are funny so I´ll give them a try. **

**I would like to response each of you, one by one, but there are so many (I can´t believe that so many people is liking my fic) that I can´t, other way I will never finish the chapter, but be shure that I read every single comment and , like I say, I take everyone account. **

**And in this chapter we have a flashback of Koda. **

Tanana has just finished the announcement of Koda´s arrive to the village, originally was meant to be during the dinner, but the three brothers were already prepared, so they decided that it was time, everyone seem to be fine with Koda, after all, one member more in the tribe wouldn't do much difference.

So all dismissed and continued with his normal work, Kenai was showing the canoes to Koda when a group of small children´s come closed to them.

"Hi Kenai, we´ve come here to ask Koda if he want to play with us"

Kenai though that it was the perfect opportunity for Koda to interact with human kids, and most of the children where the same age of Koda, but his little brother didn´t look too convinced.

"Try it Koda. Don´t be afraid" Kenai.

"I´m not shure Kenai"

"Nothing bad is going to happened, trust me, just think in the first time you met Bucky, I beg you were also afraid back then"

Koda thought that and then he nodded with the head.

"Fine, I´ll give it a try" he joined the group of small kids and then they started to walk away.

"You think he´ll be fine" asked Denahi who joined Kenai as they watched his little brother walking away.

"Yes, Koda wasn´t born yesterday, and besides, they´re children's, they won´t hurt him"

"I think you´re right, by the way, I think that we´ll have to tell the whole story"

"Yes, people were start to making questions"

The three women that usually followed Denahi appeared next to the two brothers.

"Hi Denahi" said one of them "Hello Kenai"

"Oh hi girls" Denahi.

"Hello" Kenai.

"We have talked and, please, can you explain us where have you both, well three, have been for the past week?"

Kenai and Denahi look at each other.

"Fine, but this will take a long"

…

"Come on son, don´t be shy" Koda´s mother said to him.

"But mommy, I don´t know nobody" answered the small bear, back then Koda was even smaller than he was today, this was Koda´s first time in the Salmon Run.

"Son, if you don´t try it then you´ll never know other bears, you can´t be all the time with me"

"But what if nobody wants to be my friend?"

"I´m shure that that won´t happened, no go on, meanwhile I will look for Tug, he´s a good friend of mine, he will like you"

"Okay"

Koda walked away from his mother, he was sacred, and around him there were hundreds and hundreds of bears that he didn´t know, and all were more bigger and taller than Koda, everyone were screaming (of joy and fun) and scared Koda even more, in that moment, he only wanted to return with his mother.

But before he could head back, two older bears appear from nowhere, they make Koda jump of the fright and the bear cub crashed with another small bear, and he was Koda´s age and he´s fur was reddish.

"Sorry, I didn´t saw you" say Koda, really alarm, he thought that the bear will be angry with him.

"It´s okay, don´t worry" the other bear answer him, he didn´t seem to be upset "And it was the funniest thing that had happened me since I´m here" he move closer to Koda "My name´s Bucky, and yours?"

"I´m Koda, and is my first time in the salmon run"

"It´s also my first time too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom told me to me that this was going to be fun, but It have been very boring, I don´t know anybody and the other bears are bigger than me, and they can hurt me if they start to be rude" said Bucky.

"I have just arrived; my mom told me the same, and if there´s only older brothers than us this is gonna be very boring" Koda.

"Well, you´re the first bear of my age that I see, so, do you want to play with me?"

"Yes! We can do a lot of things, like fish, hide and seek, catching the walnut, a jump competition" Koda

"Or we can explore, maybe we´ll be find a treasure, or a start" Bucky

"A start?"

"Yes, my grandfather told me that he saw something in the sky that descend to the earth, let´s go find it"

"Okay, but first I have to advise my mom"

"I´m coming with you and then you accompany to tell my mom" Bucky.

"That sounds great, let´s go"

…

"Hey, are you okay?"

Koda opened his eyes and saw that one of the children was looking at him, making Koda come out of his memory about the day he met his best friend Bucky, he wonder if he will see Bucky another time.

"Oh yes, I was only, remembering a thing"

"Oh, okay, now we want to introduce to you Koda, my name is Akycha" said the boy, he had brown hair.

"I´m Aga" said a girl "Nice to meet you Koda"

"I´m Akiak" said another boy.

"And I Akna" another girl.

"I´m Emily" said another girl; this one had a short blue hair.

"Wow, your hair" Koda.

"What" Emily.

"It looks cool"

"Thanks"

"And how you do it, I´ve never before saw a hair like yours"

"I was born this way"

"No she don't, there´s another reason" Akna.

"Akna, I have told you a million time that that story isn´t truth"

"But it is, Tanana told us that it was" Akiak.

"And Koda´s has the right to know, because he´s new at the village and everyone knows the story" Akycha.

"Fine, tell him, but Koda, is all a lie" Emily.

"What?" Koda.

"The reason of Emily´s hair is blue, it´s because she was born death" Aga.

"What?!" Koda both scared and interested.

"Yes, but her father had an idea, Emily´s birth was on winter, so he took the death body of his new born daughter and took her to a frozen river, he broke the surface and then he thrower Emily´s to the chilled water, and Emily was alive after that, the cold water not only bring her back to life, bet it also turn his hair blue" Aga.

"But that´s not truth" Emily.

"It´s amazing" Koda "And I have before heard stories like that and all really happened, so I don´t see why this can´t be truth"

"Because it isn´t real and that´s it, you don´t need more" Emily.

"Don´t take it bad Koda, it´s just that Emily don't like to be the center of attention" Akna "She´s really introverted"

"Oh, okay" Koda nodded with the head.

"And what about you Koda" asked Emily "Where you come from?"

"Em, well" Koda didn´t know what to answer, he didn´t want to tell he was a bear, not because he was ashamed of it, it was because he didn´t know how to tell it, maybe if he had Denahi and Kenai by his side he could, but in that moment he couldn´t "I prefer that my brother tell that"

"You mean Denahi and Kenai?" Emily,

"Yes"

"Now you say it, you and them seem a lot, only that your color skin is a little darker Koda" Akycha.

"You´re right, but, if you want that Kenai and Denahi tell the story is fine" Emily.

"Yeah, we better play something" suggested Aga.

"I´m agree with her" Akiak "Let´s play hide and seek"

"Koda has to choose because his the new one, remember?" Akycha.

"I´m fine with playing hide and seek" Koda.

"Okay, so let´s moving, I start" Akycha.

So Akycha began to count and everyone else run to find a hide, while Koda was looking, Emily told him.

"Welcome Koda"

"Thanks"

Emily smiled at him and then she run to find a hiding place.


	9. Tell me your name

The kids had finished playing and Koda was returning with Kenai and Denahi, who had just finishing telling the story to the three women's.

"I´m sure that later more people will come to ear it" Denahi.

"Yeah, and better that you tell it, you´re good at it" Kenai.

"Don´t come with your false praises Kenai, I know that you just want me to do the entire job while you´re goofing around!"

"No Denahi, I really mean it, you´re good at this"

Denahi sighed.

"You´re lying to me" Denahi, but he said it in a more playful tone.

"No I´m not" Kenai.

Denahi shoved him playfully.

"Get out of here" Denahi.

Kenai returned the push to his brother and then the two begin to fight, wrestling in the ground, when Koda arrived with them.

"Are you fighting again?" asked Koda.

"Yeah, we have to recover the lost time" said Denahi as he get off the dust of his body, then he help Kenai to stand up.

"Thanks" Kenai.

"What are brother´s for?" Denahi.

"Speaking of that, who are you Koda? Have fun with the other children´s?" Kenai.

"Well" Koda put his hand in his neck, the children he had met, were all kind and funny, but it was still difficult to Koda to fit, because he was still felling like a bear, despite his form, inside he was still a bear, and no one could change that, not even time, but he will do at least a try, and for not worry his two older brothers he answered with a smile.

"I think that's a yes" Denahi.

Kenai wasn´t too convinced.

But before he could said something, a young man (at Denahi´s age) and a young woman, both with black hair approached to the three brothers, once again, Koda hide behind Kenai.

"Excuse me Kenai, I´m still not use to see human´s approach to us" Koda.

"No problem little hairball" said Kenai as he rubbed Koda´s head "But you can relax, this two are our cousins"

"You have cousins?" Koda.

"Yes, just two, I think I have to tell you a lot of things about me and Denahi" Kenai.

"Denahi Kenai!" said the young woman, she run to hug the two brothers "I was so worry for you, where have you been? Are you okay?"

"We´re fine Mia, thank you" Denahi.

Then Mia realized in Koda.

"So it´s true, you have bring a kid with you" Mia.

Koda backed away from her.

"He´s just shy" Kenai.

"Oh I see, come here little buddie, I´m not going to hurt you, I´m good"

Koda leave his hiding and Mia approach to him.

"You are cute, what´s your name?"

"I´m Koda and you are Mia right?"

"Yes that´s my name, Mia, it´s a pleasure to meet you Koda"

"It´s also a pleasure to meet you Mia, are you my cousin?"

Mia didn´t know what to answer.

"Oh Mia, Koda is our adopted brother now" Kenai.

"I see, in that case Koda, yes, I´m now your cousin"

"You two are going to get along pretty well" Denahi "Mia is a free spirit just like you Koda, an she´s going to get her totem next year"

"That´s right, I was born a year later than Kenai, interesting because my brother Takashi was born one year before Sitka"

"That´s right" said Takashi who was behind her "We were really worried about you guys"

"We know, but we are alive" Denahi "And even we brought another brother"

"Yeah, I see that" Takashi look at Koda.

"You know, for been adopted he seem a lot like you guys"

"It´s a long story to be honest Takashi" Kenai.

"Then tell it" Mia.

"Not now, but, this night, at dinner" Denahi.

"Great, we can go to your tent" Mia.

"We're bringing the meat" Takashi.

"Please don´t" Denahi "We don´t want to be any bother"

"No bother at all cousins, you don´t know how relax we are to know that you are right" said Takashi.

"He´s right, so see you this night" Mia.

The two of them walked away while the three brothers headed to his own tent.

"Kenai you have to talk me all about your family" Koda.

"He´s right, since he is now part of it" Denahi.

"I´ll do, but help me please, there are a lot of details that I could miss" Kenai.

"Or that he didn´t want to tell, I remember what trouble I have when I asked him his name for the first time" Koda.

"Seriously Koda?" Denahi "You´ve never told me that"

"Then I´ll do it now" Koda.

"Here we go" Kenai.

…

"What´s your name?" Koda asked to Kenai.

The older one put a hand on his hear.

"Sleep kid" Kenai.

"I told you my name is Koda"

"I don´t care okay? I´m just wanna sleep, it´s been a rough day and I´m sure that tomorrow it´s going to be the same, so please, sleep!"

"Just told me your name, please, and then I´ll go to sleep, and I´ve already told you my name so now you most told me yours"

"Why you want no know my name either?"

"Because we´re going to do a long journey and I would like to know the name of the bear who I´m traveling with"

"Don´t call me bear"

"Why not"

"Because I said so!"

"Give me a reason"

"No, I don´t have to!"

"Yes you have"

"Stop it kiddo"

"I´m Koda, say with me, Ko-da"

"My name´s Kenai, okay, Kenai, Ke-nai! Happy now?"

"Yes, Kenai, cool name, I think it fits you"

"You don´t even know me"

"But I will"

"I´ll doubt, we did a deal, you now know my name is Kenai, so get sleep"

"Okay, bighead"

"I hear you"

….

"Why you just tell him your name Kenai?" Denahi.

"Because I was really upset that day, and an annoying little bear didn´t help much" Kenai.

"Annoying? He´s adorable"

Koda run to Denahi and give him a hug.

"You see? he´s like a little hairball you can hug"

"That doesn´t count! I beg that if you were transformed into the animal you used to hate the most you´ll also act like me" Kenai.

"You hated bear?!" asked Koda.

"Used to, not anymore Koda, I swear" Kenai.

"But that´s horribly" Koda "How could you hate so wonderful creatures?"

"I was wrong about a lot of things Koda, but now that I have met you I know that bears are wonderful animals" Kenai.

"You also thought that all the humans were monsters, but now you saw that isn't true at all" Denahi "Also you are losing your fear of humans"

"I´m still not get used to it" Koda.

"You´re doing well Koda, don´t worry" Denahi.

"Yeah, and now we are going to tell you about our parent´s and a little bit of our past" Kenai.

"Yes, it will be fun remember old things" Denahi.

"Okay, I also think this is going to be funny" Koda.

**In the next chapter we´re going to see the brother´s past, how they parent's met, the birth of the three brothers, how they died and how old were the brothers when that happened and all that kind of stuff.**

**Also, I would like to response to a comment made by **_**homer why you li**_**, your idea is pretty good but it had already been use, you can find this story in the Disney section by the name of **_**Spirits are always with us **_**by **_**anime-rocks-08**_

**The story is one of my favorites so I recommend you to read it. **


	10. Father s

"Our father's name was Amaguq, and he was the older brother of our uncle Colville, they were really closer, just like us, well, our father met Chena, our mother in a party, they were introduced by Tanana, and our uncle meet his wife in a hunting, even if dad was three years older than Colville, his younger brother married Chitnak, our aunt, before him, a few months to be exactly, and one year later, Takashi was born, and one year later Sitka was born, he and Takashi were closer, since none of them have any brother or sister at the time they spend most of his time with each other, and with other´s kids at the village, and four years later, Denahi was born, Sitka was really glad at having a little brother to look after, and Takashi was also happy to have another cousin, and two years later I was born, and one year later was Mia´s turn, that´s it, our mom didn´t have any brothers or sisters like our aunt, so Takashi and Mia are our only cousins"

"Wow" Koda, Kenai had finished telling the story of his family "And how your father´s look?"

"Dad was a strong and muscular man, with dark long hair, he looked a lot like Sitka, and he also had a long black beard, and for mom, she was beautiful, as you may notice, she looked a lot like me, if I were a woman of course, but she usually was acting like me, lively, cheerful, brave. She had also long black hair and for our uncle, he looked more like Denahi, with black hair but not too long"

"Yeah, that was weird and even Takashi look more like our father" Denahi.

"But Mia look like Kenai" Koda.

"Yes, I think that things are like that in our family, I mean look at you, you even look like our natural brother" Denahi.

"I guess is the destiny" Koda.

"I think so, well Koda; we need go to the river so you can wash up" Kenai.

"It´s really necessary?" Koda.

"It is, so come on" Kenai.

"Okay" Koda.

Koda followed Kenai to the river here he washed his hand, and that was the first time that Koda looked his reflect on the water, it was very strange, he was still him but at the same time he wasn´t him, it was true what the other have said, he looked a lot like Kenai, with the black hair at the bottom of the ears, his skin was a little darker than Kenai´s, but they really look like brothers, and that was fine, because, that was what they were.

"I know how you feel" said Kenai "An I´m really sorry that you have to change because of me"

"No Kenai, be changed into a human boy was my choice, and I like to be one, an as long as I have you and Denahi I´m perfect"

Kenai smiled.

"I love you hairball"

"Are you going to call me that forever?"

"You can bet that I will do; now let´s go back"

…

Sitka, Denahi and Kenai were playing at the outside of his tent, they were expecting their parent's arrive, the two of them had left a week ago in a hunting crew and since then Colville had been looking after them.

"It´s not fair, Denahi isn´t playing well Sitka!" little Kenai complain.

"He´s a liar Sitka, don´t listen to him" Denahi.

"Both of you stop, Kenai, Denahi is playing according to the rules and Denahi, don´t call Kenai a liar" Sitka, the older one has got his totem a year ago.

"But he is" Denahi.

"I'm not" Kenai.

"You are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Yes"

"Knock it off!" said Sitka as he pushed his two younger brothers to the ground.

Denahi and Kenai changed looks between them.

"Truce?" Denahi.

"Truce" Kenai.

The two of them jumped over Sitka, making that the older one fall to the ground, then they started to wrestle with his big brother.

"Hey, that´s not fair, two against one!" Sitka.

Soon it was heard that the hunting party have returned.

"Mom and Dad!" said Kenai and Denahi and the same time pretty excited.

They go off Sitka and run to in the direction of the screams, Sitka stand up and followed, his two younger brothers.

He was happy that his parents were finally back to the village, now they can spend time with them, it was a lot more fun with his parents join them.

They were really good parents and it was clear they loved his three kids by the same, no favorite one, all the same.

But that day…

The first thing Sitka saw was his aunt talking with his brother while his uncle was talking with other mans, they were wheat and they were bleeding.

Colville didn´t seem too nice, like something wrong had just happened.

Sitka prayed that what he was thinking wasn´t true.

"Sitka, come here please" Chitnak called him as she entered to the tent with Denahi and Kenai.

He followed her while Mia and Takashi were out, each one with a worried look.

"Kids, listen to me, you know about the great spirits, right?" asked Chitnak.

"Yes, but where´s mommy?" Kenai.

"That´s where I´m going Kenai, you see, you know that the great spirits are always watching over us, taking care, because even if the persons they use to be are no longer here, they are still with us, in our hearts, and as long as we don´t forgot them they will never leave"

"Aunt Chitnak, please tell me that mom and dad are fine" Sitka.

"I´m sorry, but, during the hunter, there was an accident and…"

"No!" Denahi "That´s not true, please aunt, tell me is isn´t"

"I´m really sorry boys, but, your parents…

…

Denahi was remembering the day that his both of his parent´s passed away, it was one of the saddest day on his life, he remember the voices of everyone who tried to comfort him and his brothers, and the cries of Kenai, who was only ten years old, and of Sitka and of himself.

A sad day, and it didn´t help that two years later his uncle and aunt passed away thanks to the mortal disease, but lucky, both Sitka and Takashi took the situation under control, and now he and Kenai could take care of themselves and of Koda, so things were good, maybe now after so much darkness, they may have a little time of peace.

Koda was a great kid and Denahi was glad at having another little brother, he loved him, he was fun and now he had someone who helped him teasing Kenai, so, he was happy with Koda.

Soon Kenai and Koda were returning.

"Now let´s get prepared, Mia and Takashi are arriving soon" Denahi.

"Okay" both Kenai and Koda answered.


	11. Dinner, Nightmares and Invitations

Mia and Takashi arrived at the brother's tent a couple of minutes later, Mia started to cook dinner with Denahi helping her while Kenai and Takashi keep an eye on Koda, the small kid didn´t still not what to know about his new cousin, Mia was good and she already had won Koda´s trust, but Takashi acted a little cold at Koda the first time they had met, so the moment was uncomfortable.

"So you´re Koda right?" Asked Takashi.

"I´m Koda, Takashi"

"And how you met Kenai and Denahi"

"Well, I first met Kenai on the woods; he fell in a trap so he needed me to rescue him"

"You have experience with traps?"

"Yes, my mom teach me how to avoid them and how to release another animal who fell down on them"

"Interesting, and why your mom teach you that?"

"Em, Takashi" said Kenai intervening on the conversation "I will better explain you that, for now, why you don´t tell Koda about you"

"Okay Kenai, well Koda, I like to spend time with my little sister and my cousins, also to swim and that things done well, when I´m on my normal duties I like to things get right, but I also enjoy having fun"

"Oh, I like to sing, to play, to go on adventures, to fish, to climb trees, to tell stories, to make competitions, to travel on mammoths, to go to the Salmon Ru, to swim, to make jokes about Kenai bighead"

Takashi laughed at the joke.

"You too?" asked Kenai to believing that now his cousin will also make jokes about his head.

"Sorry Kenai, but this kid is fun, you choose well your little brother"

"He´s adorable" added Mia.

"What´s with woman's and kids? You all thing they cute and adorable" asked Denahi.

"It´s just that they loose they cuteness when they grow up, look at you" Mia.

"Pretty funny Mia" Denahi "Now that you said so, you´re also getting old and ugly"

"Not much as you Denahi"

Soon the dinner was ready, they all sit around a wood table as then began to eat, and Kenai put Koda´s food on a wood plate and then placed in front of his little brother.

"Careful, it´s hot"

"Thanks" Koda.

"And remember, humans eat with our moths close Koda"

"Why?"

"Because it´s a sign of respect when we eating"

"Oh okay, no problem I can do it"

"I know you can hairball"

"Stop calling me that Kenai!"

Koda was getting tired of Kenai´s new nickname for him.

"Sorry, but it fits you well little brother, and´s fun for me"

"You´re so mean with me Kenai!"

Kenai smiled and rubbed Koda´s hair.

"Stop it Kenai!"

After teased Koda a little, Kenai told to Mia and Takashi the story of how he was turned into a bear by Sitka´s spirit afther he had killed Koda´s mom, how he find out the truth and the big sacrifice that Koda made to stay with him and Denahi. When he finish, both Mia and Takashi look at him surprised.

"So, you are a bear?" Mia.

"Well, I´m a human right now, but I was born as a bear and I´m still feel like one, so, yes"

"But you decided to be a human just because Kenai was going to stay with you?" Takashi.

"Honestly, I did what I did because I love Kenai, and I know he loves me too, and, even if I didn´t know so well Denahi at the time, I knew he was a good person, so I wanted to be with the two, and for now I´m like in it, they are funny and good with me, I like having them as my brothers"

Mia and Takashi couldn´t believe what they were just earing, it was amazing that a bear could fell such emotions and make such a change just for someone he love, without doubt, Koda was a great person.

"I can´t said another thing besides, welcome to the family Koda" Takashi.

"Yes, Koda you are, I can´t describe it, I´ve never hear a story like your´s, I can´t believe how you forgive Kenai so quickly and make a sacrifice for him" Mia.

"I love my big brother Mia, I know he´s a good person, and he will do the same for me"

"Anytime Koda" added Kenai smiling at his little brother.

"I´m glad at having you as my cousin Koda, now I don´t have doubt of the great kid you are" Mia.

"Yeah, anyone who does such an act of love wins my respect"

Koda smiled, now he not only has two great big brothers to take care of him, but also two great cousins.

So then everyone start to eat, and it was delicious.

…

That night, Kenai was sleeping well, until he was awaked by Koda, who was on his right side.

"What´s wrong Koda?" asked Kenai.

"I have a nightmare Kenai!" said Koda "I was in a forest alone, I call you by your name but you didn´t answer, I was completely alone, then a mist start to surround me and I tried to get out but it was useless, and the trees were laughing at me, calling me freak and all kind of insults, it was horrible!"

Koda cried as he hugged Kenai.

"It was a bad dream clearly" Kenai also hugged Koda "But it was only that, now I´m here Koda, and I´m never going to leave you alone"

"You promise"

Kenai showed his pinky.

"Pinkie swear"

"You didn´t forgot it?"

"Not Koda, let´s do this, every time we make a promise to each other, let´s make it by the pinkie"

"Yes!"

Koda joined his pinkie with Kenai´s.

"Now let´s go back to bed"

Kenai kissed Koda´s forehead and then Koda felt asleep once again, Kenai looked him with love on this eyes, his little brother, so he hugged Koda as he lay down beside him, then he hugged his little brother and he felt asleep.

…

The next morning, Tanana gave and advice to the entire village that they were all invited to the celebration of the Day of the dead on the village at the other side of the river.

"Sounds cool. Can we go?" asked Koda pretty excited.

"I don´t see why not" Denahi "Besides, I have always wanted to know how they celebrate this day of the death"

"It may be interesting" Kenai "So, yes, were going"

"Great!" said Koda.

"But first we need to get clean, and for that I mean a bath" Denahi.

"Okey" Koda started to lick himself.

"What you´re doing?" Denahi.

"Taking a bath" Koda.

"Well Koda, human's don´t clean themselves with his tongue"

"Don´t?" Koda.

"No, we wash up on the river" Denahi.

"Oh I see, let´s get moving" Koda.

Once they were here, Koda was about to run to the water, but Denahi stop him.

"First we need to get off our clothes"

"These things?" asked Koda pointing to his own clothes.

"Yes, because our clothes keeps ours warm, but they don´t wash our skin" Denahi.

"Oh, okay, things will be easier if humans have a fur like bears" Koda.

"Yeah, but he don´t have" Kenai "Nature decided that way"

"Yes, you bring the new clothes Kenai" Denahi.

"Yes I did"

"Okey, so, time to get prepared"

During the next hour, they teach Koda how to bath himself, and then they go out and putted on the new clothes, they looked clean and handsome.

"We look good" Kenai.

"Yeah, I wish that we cause a good impression with the other tribe" Denahi.

"I expect that also" Koda.

"You´ll do Koda, now let´s go with Mia and Takashi to see if they need something" Denahi.

Kenai and Koda nodded with the head and start following Denahi.


	12. Day of the Death

**So, the reason why I decied to make this chapter take place during the Day of The Death it´s because today it´s celebrated here in Mexico, instead of doing a Halloween special I prefer doing a Day of the death special, so enjoy, and since Koda and Kenai have both deceased relatives, this seems pretty well for the stroy, also, I´m aware that the celebration has his origns much time afther this, but this is just a work of fiction, so, don´t need to be historically correct:**

All the members who wanted to go to the other village to celebrate the day of the death leaved before the sunset and for the night they were already arriving, they traveled in canoes, and on the river, the Mētzxīcco clan (which was the name of the tribe) putted wood plataforms where other members holded torches to make sure that everyone of the Spirit Tribe arrived to the coast, once they were there, one tall woman with red hair and a dark dress gave them the welcome.

"Buenas noches, my name´s Lucía, In the name of the Mētzxīcco clan, it´s my honor to tell you, bienvenidos sean mis invitados"

"I don´t understand her" said Koda from beyond in a whisper.

"She spokes a different language at some point" Denahi "Her accent is also weird, but I think Tanana´s speak it also"

"Muchas gracias" said Tanana "I´m Tanana, leader of the Spirit Tribe, we´re all very grateful for your invitation"

"It´s always a pleasure to celebrate with friends, now, por favor, pasen, feel like home"

Lucía leaded all to the center were torches were everyhere, iluminating the altars.

"The day of the Death is separeted in two days, in the first one we celebrated the children´s souls and the next one we celebrated the adults, today´s the second day" Lucia explained, then she show up a space were they have colocated food, drink, fruit and a sugar skull, all was surrounded by flowers along side with more torches "We call this ofrenda, this day, our loved ones that had passed to the another live, come to visit us during this day, so, to honor them, we put his favorite food, drink, toys, everthing they liked during their life, some of us even sing them their favorites songs"

"Oh, beautiful" said Tanana amazed.

"It is, even if they are no longer with us, today, we can feel them here with us once more, their souls are able to visit us because our memories and love keep them alive"

"They don´t join the lights on the earth once they are dead?" asked Koda.

"It´s a different culture Koda" explained Denahi. "It´s depends on what people decieded to belive"

"Oh"

"The torches are to iluminate the way the souls have to take to be back home" continued Lucía "I will ask you to do something special, please, close your eyes, open your hearts, and you´ll feel a decaesed loved one with you, like if he was still alive, forget about your problemas, just let love invades all your body"

So everyone did what she said, and in just a couple of minutes, everyone felt the spirits of his relatives, Koda felth the spirit of his mother, grandmother and grandfather beside him, Kenai and Denahi felt Sitka´s spirits as well their mother and father´s spirit, it was a beautiful experience, it was a big family reunion.

"¿Listo?"asked Lucía "Do you feel it?"

A big yes was heard among the crew.

"Excellent, now por favor pasen, the party is about to begin"

Music was soon hear and everyone was dancing on the center, some childrens had painted his face all white with dark circles around his eyes, and around them was white petal, the nose was also painted in black.

While Kenai and Denahi were dancing with somegirls of the Mētzxīcco clan, Koda move away from the party, he wanted a little of peace, he sit down on the ground and looked to they sky, like Lucía had tell, he felth his mother spirit huging him just a moments ago, like in the old times, a little tear rolled of one of Koda´s eyes, it wasn´t of sadness, he was glad at knowing his mom was okay, the tear was because he was happy.

"Hi" a voice come behind him, Koda jumped of the scare "Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you"

Koda saw that behind him was Emily, she was wearing a black dress with two blue lines on both sides of her hips.

"You don´t scare me" said Koda with a red face as he put on his feet. "It was a bug that... Bite me on the..."

"You´re not a good liar" ended Emily with a smile.

"How do you knew I was here?" asked Koda trying to change the subject.

"I saw you leave, to be honest, I wasn´t enjoying the party either, too much noise, and, It´s not for me, even if I do like this Day of the Death celebration"

"Why?"

"I don´t know, I like the concept, and have you seen the makeup of the childrens? It´s great!"

"Do you like skulls?"

"A little, they´re cool, and, have you seen the sculpture?"

"The ones with the skeletons dressing as normal peoples doing normal jobs?"

"Yes,the Mētzxīcco makes fun of the death, you can believe it? they treat it like something of everyday, and they have also The Catrina"

"The Catrina?"

"Yes, she´s beautiful"

"Wow, It´s very surprising know you like all this"

"Yeah, but not everyone thinks that´s good that a girl like me loves that kind of stuff, everyone think I´m weird and savage"

"But you are not"

"You haven´t see me angry Koda"

"But you have friends"

"Yes, but when I was younger no bady wanted to be my friend, everyone was scared of my blue hair, and I didn´t wanted any friends either, I prefer been alone, but Tanana though that have friends will help me, so she told to Akiak and he came closer to me, since then I had friends, but even them don´t understand me all the time"

Koda felth sad for Emily.

"But you´re a nice girl, I like your company"

"Thanks Koda, you´re a good boy, even if all your optimism is irritating at some point"

Koda smiled at her, and Emily did the same.

"And how you´re feelign?" asked Emily.

"Good, I felth my mother spirit with me, it was such a great experience"

"Nice, and how you see the tribe?"

"They all have been really nice with me, so I´m liking by now, but sometimes I´m still feeling strange"

"Why"

Koda bite his lick, it was time to him to tell his story without Kenai or Denahi.

"Emily, I have a story to tell you"

Once he finish, he looked at his friend, who, by the expression of her face, was really surprised.

"You´re a bear?"

"In some way I am"

"Wow, wow, I can´t believe it"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, it´s just that, wow, I´ve never heard a strory like your, but I trust you, and, how it´s feels to be a bear?"

"It´s awsome, the best animal in the world"

"And how it feels to be changed into another species?"

"At first I was tired, my heart hurted, but then it was okay, but learn about humans life is a little difficult"

"You´re amazing, I mean, no bady does what you did"

"Well, I love Kenai"

"And you did all that just because love?"

"Yes"

"That´s so, so good and so bad at the same time"

Emily felth that Koda was the best person she had met in the world, he wasn´t like the other boys of the tribe, maybe because he was a Bear in reality, but she knew that there was something special in him, she was glad at having him as her friend, and maybe something else.

"I believe you Koda, or bear-boy, maybe I´m gonna call you since now"

"No please, I have enough with Kenai´s nickname"

"And what is it?"

"Hairball"

"Maybe I use that"

"No!"

Emily laughed and then they heard the voice of Denahi telling them that it was time to return.

...

When Koda was asleep, he was on a white room, beside him was a woman with black long hair wearing a white dress.

"How are you?" asked Koda.

"I´m Chena, Kenai and Denahi´s mother"

Koda look at her amazed.

"I´m just wanted to tell my two sons that I´m so proud of them, they´re soon becoming great mans, a mother can´t asked for better childrens"

Koda nodded with the head.

"And thank you Koda, for giving Kenai and Denahi, a new pourpose to live"

Then Koda waked up, he was back at the tent of his brother, Kenai was sleeping like a baby, so Koda just snuggled to him and he felth asleep once again, tomorrow he had a thing to said to his brothers.


	13. Lot of stuff

**Just want to thank all you for your reviews and know that I love your ideas and suggestions, so don´t feel bad at telling them, I´ll do my best to put them all in the fic, so let´s get started:**

That morning Kenai waked up sick, he was having a very bad coughing, his temperature was very high and he had mucus like waterfalls on his nose.

"You look horrible bro" Denahi.

"Don´t need to tell me" answered Kenai; he was lying down on his bed.

"It´ll be better if you stay on bed for the rest of the day" Denahi "Other ways you're going to infect the entire village"

"No" said Koda very afraid "I need you Kenai, I´m still feeling strange between so many humans, I don´t fit here"

"You have been doing well Koda" Denahi.

"But´s still difficult to me Denahi, I need your both guidance"

"Koda" Kenai "I´m going to tell you something, come here" Koda approached to his big brother "When I was a bear, I also had problems to fit, because I didn´t felt like a bear, I mean, in my entire life I was a human and I never thought about how animals use to life, so I was lost, and when we get to the Salmon Run, men I was scare, you remember?"

Koda nodded with the head and smiled at the memory.

"Like you, I wasn´t feel comfortable between so many bears, but then, I noticed that everyone was nice to me, they treat me like one of them, so after spend a time, I feel really well, so, the only think you need to do, it´s to get along with the others´, you already have a group of friends don´t you?"

"Emily is my friend, and also Akycha, Aga, Akiak, Akna" said Koda as he counted with his fingers.

"You see? You´re doing well" Kenai "Now go on, unless you want to be infected with my sickness and spend all the day on bed, I beg you don´t want that, Do you?"

Koda didn´t want to, if he hated a thing was doing absolutely nothing.

"Now go to play, I´ll be fine"

Koda hugged Kenai.

"Thanks for the advice Kenai" then he run out of the tent.

Both Kenai and Denahi smiled at his little brother.

"I´m telling Tanana so she takes a look at you" Denahi.

"Okay, after you do that, can you look over Koda for me?" Kenai.

"No problem. Get better"

Denahi leaved the tent, once Kenai was alone, he fell asleep, soon he was on a dream, and he was in a forest, pretty much like the one where we met Koda for the first time, Kenai wasn´t feeling sick anymore, he was feeling normal, when he look around him, he saw an adult female bear approaching to him, it was Koda´s mom.

Kenai backed away from the bear fearing that she would attack him.

"Don´t be afraid Kenai, I´m not here to fight"

"I´m sorry!" said Kenai "I´m really sorry for what I did to you, I didn´t know about, about anything to be honest back then, I was a fool, I'll understand if you don´t forgive me."

"I´m not here to torment you Kenai, I´m here to tell you that I forgive you"

Kenai didn´t know what to said, he couldn't believe it.

"But, how? I mean, I"

"Because I now know you´re a good person, and because of this"

The spirit of Koda´s mom make appear on Kenai´s mind memories of him and Koda speeding time together, playing with each other or giving advices.

"You´re doing a great job with him, Koda always used to tell me he wanted a brother, but since he father leave both of us a long time ago, that wasn´t an option, until he met you, and now he has two big brothers to take care of him, you make his wish come true, and I know he´s going to be a great man when he grows up thanks to you Kenai, that´s why I forgive you, thanks for taking care of my son"

Kenai smiled, the things Koda´s mom had just told him make him feel better than ever, now he not only have Koda´s forgiveness.

"Take care of the hairball" ended Koda´s mom with a smile, Kenai also smiled and then he was back to normal.

And the best, he wasn´t feeling sick anymore.

…

During the next weeks Kenai and Denahi tough Koda more things about how be a human, especially with games so that way Koda felt more comfortable, and the teaching were also more fun to the small one, also, Koda was still trying to find a new nickname to tease Kenai, since his big brother was now obsessed with call him hairball, and it seem that Denahi was also enjoying teasing Koda with the nickname.

He knew that Kenai had a nickname that Sitka and Denahi use when they were children´s, but Denahi didn´t tell him and everyone on the village didn´t know about anything, that was a thing that Koda could handle, after all, a nickname wasn´t going to kill him, but one thing that it really bothered Koda was that he couldn´t communicate with animals anymore.

Every time he try to get closer with an animal he run away, and even when Koda come closer to one, the animal didn't understand him, he really wanted to talk with the animals, but he couldn´t, and this was a think that it really bother him.

Denahi told him that there was nothing to do, humans just didn´t talk with animals, of course this didn´t help him anything at all, Kenai on the other side, said that he understand him but he couldn´t do anything to change it, not even Tanana.

"I´m really sorry for you" told him the old woman "If there´s anything I could do I´ll tell you immediately"

"Okay" answered Koda not happy at all.

"Hey" said Tanana, she could see Koda´s sadness, and so she think that a little talk will be good to the kid "Have I told you how Kenai was when he was at your age?"

Koda was now interested.

"No"

"Oh, then listen" said Tanana with a nostalgic look on her face "Kenai was a love as a kid, always so active and cheerful, he loved to play with his friends, brothers and fathers. He couldn´t stay still in the same site for a couple of minutes, he caused more than just one accident in the village" she laughed "But everyone loved him, and they still"

Koda was amazed, he never thought that Kenai was a trouble maker as a child, but know he knew that he had a lot in common with his big brother.

"He was also courteous with everyone, especially with other children´s younger than him; he always wanted to be a big brother"

"And now he is" said Koda excited.

"Yes he is, but back then he didn´t know, and guess what, he was afraid of the bears?"

"Really?" Koda.

"Yes, it was his biggest fear"

"But why?"

"I don´t know, but now I think that bears are his favorite animals"

"Yes they are" Koda said with a smile.

"Wonderful" Tanana "Now, it´s time to go home, it´s soon be dark and I´m pretty sure your brothers are waiting for you"

Koda thank to Tanana for the talk, and then he walked back to his tent.

…

That night Koda had a dream again, but this time was with Kenai´s brother Sitka, he was waiting him on the same white room when he had met Kenai´s mom.

"Hi" said Sitka.

"Hello there" answered Koda. "You are Sitka, Kenai and Denahi oldest brother?"

"I am Koda"

"And why you call me?"

"Because I know that you want to talk with animals"

"How you know that?"

"Because I´m a spirit Koda, and the spirits are wise, and I´ve been watching over you"

"Oh, and you can give me the power to talk with animals?"

"I can, and I´m not only going to give it to you, also to Kenai and Denahi"

"Awesome!" added Koda, he was happy at knowing that he and his brothers were going to talk with animals.

"When you wake up, you three are going to be able to talk with all kind of animals"

"Cool, I´m really thankful"

"No problem, after all, thanks to you Kenai is going to become a man"

"You also help, he had told me a lot of stories of you, and he said that you are the best brother of the world, he loves you, he and Denahi, and you are like their idol"

"I´ve never thought that, and I also love those two, even if I don´t like so much Kenai when he was born"

"What?"

"I´m going to tell you a secret that nobody's knows Koda, not even Denahi or Kenai"

"What is it?"

"At first I wasn´t happy when mom told me that another brother was coming, I was happy with Denahi and I feared that a third brother will ruin everything, so the idea didn´t excited me, but don´t get me wrong, I loved Kenai when I saw him for the first time on our mother´s arms, but the nights after, wow, when Denahi was a baby he slept a lot and he was really quit and silent, but Kenai, he cried all the nights for almost a year, imagine, neither I or Denahi or our parents could sleep well on the nights"

"It was bad?"

"Horrible, and also he was really naughty since he was just a baby, so I couldn´t stand it, remember that by that time I was still young, only six years old, so it was hard to me"

"So, you didn´t like Kenai at all?"

"Yes, but then everything change in a wonderful night, I have to babysitting Kenai because mom and dad had to go on a hunting crew along with our uncle and aunt, Takashi was busy and Denahi was spending the night with a friend, so there were just Kenai and I, and believe, it wasn´t pretty, Kenai cried for mom like two hours and I couldn´t do anything to stop him, when he finally stop, I was mad, really, I just drop him on his cot and I said something really bad to him"

"What was it?"

"You are bad Kenai, a bad brother, and you´re rude, I was about to leave the tent but something stopped me, the voice of Kenai, his first words, and guess what?"

"What?"

"It was my name, Kenai´s first words were my name, I turned to see him and I saw him standing, holding to the thick bar of his cot, looking at me with the sweatiest look a baby has, I asked him what he had said and he response by saying my name again, and again, I approach to him and I lifted him with my hands, he said my name again and then he hugged me, then I feel bad about how I had treat him, so I hugged him also smiling, he fell asleep on my arms so I put him back on his cot and I watch him sleep, then I knew that having another little brother was a blessing, and that Kenai was going to be a good brother, only a little mischievous, but good, and since then, Kenai is along with Denahi the thing I most love in the entire love"

"It´s a little like Kenai and I, when he first met me he didn´t like me that much, I even think he hated me, but now he loves me"

"Yes, it´s similar, coincidence? Maybe"

"I think so"

"So, now that I´ve told you all this, it´s time to you for wake, you have a long day coming Koda"

"Yes, thanks for telling me this Sitka, is really useful"

"You're welcome, and Koda, let´s make this our little secret" added Sitka with a smile.

Koda also smiled and then he closed his eyes, when he opened again, he was once again in his brothers tent with Kenai sleep alongside him.

"Wake up. Wake up" said Koda jumping over Kenai.

"Not now please! Ten minutes more!"

"No Kenai, I had to show you something, and to Denahi too"

"What is it?" said Denahi since above.

"We are going to talk with animals"

**That´s for today and I know, the idea of the big brother loving his little brother was used before on The Simpsons, but I don´t care, this is a work of fiction afther all.**

**In the next chapter the brothers are going to interact with animals, and for kk I can update **_**El Odio que Ciega **_**but I need reviews, they are the fuel of my mind, that´s the reason why I continue updating stories, I need reviews.**

**But I promise to you that I will update, just wait for me, I promise.**

**So that´s all for today, next update coming soon.**


	14. Animals

Amaguq and Chena were coming back from the hunting party, they were really happy because finally they were seen his boys again.

"Amaguq, I have to tell you something?" his wife told to him.

"What is it?"

"I´m a little nervous, I think that Sitka doesn´t like Kenai so much"

"But why you think that?" his husband ask her incredulous. "Sitka´s a great big brother since Denahi was born"

"Yes, but I feel that with Kenai is different, he´s always seem so mad when they´re on the same room, he can´t stand him"

"This is bad" added Amaguq with a nervous look on his face. "What you think we could do?"  
"Talk with Sitka, see what´s bother him about Kenai and try to fix it, Sitka´s a smart and good boy, he´ll understand"

"Yes, we better do it soon, I don´t like the idea of my oldest son hate his younger brother"

Before Chena could say anything else, a laugh was listening on their tent.

"Is that Kenai?" asked her.

Another laugh came but this time wasn´t Kenai´s.

"No, it´s Sitka"

They soon entered to the tent and saw that Kenai was sitting on Sitka´s legs since the older one was sitting with his legs crosswise, Sitka approached his face to Kenai and the younger one tried to catch his big brother´s nose, but before he could Sitka backed away and both of them laughed, while Kenai also repeated his brother name.

"Sitka! Sitka! Sitka!"

Both parent´s smiled at seen that Kenai had said his first words, and not any word, but his big brother´s name.

"Mom! Dad!" said Sitka once he saw his parent´s, he stand up and lifted his little brother with him as he approached to his mom and dad "Kenai had said his first words, and it´s my name! He said my name!"

Amaguq and Chena smiled to their sons.

"Oh my" Chena took Kenai from his brother´s arm. "You said your big brother name?" Kenai answered saying Sitka´s name once again and Chena smiled and she brushed her nose with the nose of his younger son making him laugh.

"Your little brother truly loves you son" said Amaguq putting a hand on Sitka shoulder "And you love him also right? Not all brother´s first words are his big brother name"

Sitka looks at Kenai who smiled at him and extended his little´s arms to Sitka, he also moved his hands like he was trying to grab Sitka. In that same moment, Sitka´s heart filled with love.

"Yes dad, I love him"

"That´s my boy!" exclaimed Amaguq rubbing his son head.

Kenai laughed and he tried to get out of his mother´s arms to go with Sitka.

"Okay, okay, you want to be with your big brother"

Chena deliver Kenai to Sitka, once they were together, the two of them shared a hug with his parents smiling at seen the love that two of their sons shared.

…

"I like you Koda but this is madness" said Denahi as he, Koda and Kenai walked to the woods trying to find an animal to speak.

"It´s not Denahi, Sitka told me in a dream that he and the spirits were going to give us the power to speak to animals" said Koda excited.

"But how?" Denahi.

"They´re the spirits, they know what they´re doing" Kenai.

Denahi sighed.

"Okay, I´ll trust in you, both of you, but I´m still thinking this is mad"

They walk for another 30 minutes and yet they weren´t be able of found any animal, and the ones they found run away from them.

"Too bad that animals fear us" Kenai.

"Yes, it´s little bad" said Koda sad "I want to talk with animals"

Both Kenai and Denahi felt bad for his little brother.

"We know you want Koda" Denahi "But…"

He was interrupted by the sound of branch moving behind them.

"You hear that?" Kenai.

"I did" Koda.

"Me too" Denahi.

The three of them walked to where the sound was coming and saw two mooses who their horns were attached to a tree branches.

"No! Please don´t kill me" said one of them.

"Kenai look, they´re Rutt and Tuke!" Koda.

"Hey look, the little one know us" said Tuke.

"How he know us, we haven´t met before" Rutt.

"But we have" Koda.

"Really?" Denahi.

"Yes" Kenai "They are kind of annoying, brother, speak too much"

"This is going to be long" Denahi.

"I´m Koda, the bear cub who was with a teenager bear the other day, we travel on a mammoth remember?"

"Oh remember that day?"

"Yes I remember it" Tuke.

"Me too, it was a good day" Rutt.

"But you were a bear, and now you´re a human, how´s that possible?" Tuke.

"It isn't he must be lying"

"He´s not" Kenai "You remember me, the bear who told you that we has a human, I am and look at me, this is my human form"

"Oh, look a bear-boy" Tuke.

"Bear-boy!" said Koda, it seem that he finally had a nickname for Kenai. "Bear boy! Bear-boy!"

"Oh great" Kenai " Now the hairball is taking revenge"

He turned around to see Denahi laughing.

"Don´t said that you like it!"

"Sorry Kenai, it´s funny" said Denahi.

"Oh great, now everyone has turn against me" Said Kenai annoyed.

Koda laughed and turn to see the two animals.

"I have a lot to talk with you, you know that not are humans are bad? And that no all humans hunt for fun? They do it because they need it to life"

Koda continued talking and talking with Rutt and Tuke looking at Koda and then to Denahi and Kenai shrugged and then the mooses look back at Koda.

"You knew all that?" Koda.

"Em eh… no, no we don´t" said Tuke.

**Forgive me, I know this isn´t the best chapter, but I´m very hurry, I promise the next one is going to be better, please forgive me.**


	15. An Old Face

It was a special day for Sitka, because that day he will be receiving his totem, by this time, Sitka had 15 years old, Denahi was 11 years old and Kenai had 9 years old.

Tanana arrived at the place and talks about the Great Spirits, and then called Sitka to the front, the young man put on his feet and walked to the old woman and Kenai was about to follow him, but was stopped by his mother, as she grabbed him by the waist and then she pulled close to her.

"Where you think you´re going honey?" she said to him.

"I wanna go with Sitka" Kenai responded.

"Sorry honey, this is something that Sitka has to do on his own" she said.

"You should know it by now Kenai" added Denahi, a little angry.

"Calm down son" said Amaguq as he putted a hand on his middle son shoulder "Kenai only wants to accompany Sitka because it´s a special moment for him and he wants to be right next to him, but he has to understand that when someone receives his totem has to be alone, with the exception of Tanana of course"

"It´s not fair!" said Kenai as he crossed his arms.

But how you could blame him, Kenai loved the ground that Sitka step on, he also had a big respect for his big brother, well, at least with Sitka, because with Denahi, it was a miracle that both wouldn´t killed each other.

…

**Koda POV: **My brothers and I talked with Rutt and Tuke for almost two hours and a half, I guess.

I told them that humans weren´t so bad after all, and, even if bears live is better, the two moose's nodded even if it seem they don´t really understand me, those two are funny but for some reason, they´re not too intelligent, but I don´t care, it was good to talk with animals, at least two, I hope that later me and my brothers can speak with more animals, so we said goodbye to Rutt and Tuke and then returned to the village, but on the road, we heard a fight, and it wasn´t like any human voice we had heard before, so we walked where the voices came from, it was behind a trunk, we take a look and saw two squirrels who were arguing with each other.

**Normal POV:**

"It´s not fair, you always stole my walnuts" said one of them.

"It´s not true, I have my walnuts, and you have yours"

"But there are two missing, and I know you stolen them"

"It wasn´t me, I swear"

The three brothers watched the whole fight.

"They remind to you two guys" Koda.

"Pretty funny Koda" Denahi.

"It´s truth" said Koda.

Kenai and Denahi exchanged looks, and then both started to tickle Koda.

"No, Kenai, Denahi please don´t!"

But it was too late, now Koda was a sea of laughs as his two brothers tickle him, and they weren´t going to stop.

"I give up, but please let me go!" said Koda between laughs.

"Okay, I think he had enough, for _now_" Denahi as he released Koda.

Then they return his walk to the village.

…

"I want to be like you when I grew up"

Sitka was astonished, he and Kenai where having his first hunt together, Denahi also was, but he was with Takashi and Mia. Since she was the younger, they prefer to have to man looking after her.

"Kenai, what did you said?"

"That when I grew up I want to be like you Sitka, you are so brave, strong, intelligent, you are invincible Sitka, perfect"

Sitka didn´t know what to said, for one part, he was happy that his little brother admired him, but for the other hand, he wasn´t invincible, nobody was, and that despite all, and he wasn´t perfect either.

"Kenai" Sitka approached to Kenai and putted a hand on each shoulder of his little brother "I´m really happy knowing that you admire me, but, I´m not perfect Kenai, nobody is, we all can make mistakes, no matter how old or wise are, mistakes can happened, so, when you grow up Kenai, be yourself, you´re an excellent person, there´s no need to be like me, and besides, you can imagine how boring will be if all in the world acted the same way? Differences is the thing that makes people so special, and, everybody loves you the way you are, even if you´re a trouble maker"

Kenai smiled and hugged his big brother.

"Oh Sitka, I love you"

"I love you too Kenai" said Sitka as he hugged back Kenai.

…

**Koda POV: **After we returned to the village, we had dinner with Mia and Takashi; I was getting ready for bed when I heard Denahi calling me, outside the tent was Emily.

I go out and she approaches me.

"Hi Emily, what´s wrong?"

"Koda, I found something that may want to see"

"What is it?"

"It´s better that you come and see"

I asked to Kenai and Denahi if I can go, and they said yes, but only if Kenai come along side me, Denahi was staying to clean the tent, so the three of us go to the woods, I recognized the place, Kenai warm me to not play here because many tramps were putted to keep animals away, in one of them there was a big hole covered by plants, so when someone step on it, it fall into the hole, getting captured until someone put him, or it, out.

"A bear cub fell in one of the holes" Emily said to me "Maybe you can talk with him"

"How you know we can speak with animal?" asked Kenai.

"I didn´t know you could, I think that Koda can since he was a bear"

"Well, Kenai, Denahi and I can speak now with animals" I said to her.

"Excellent, now, tell him to relax, we are going to put him out"

"Okay"

This is good, I can talk with someone of my same kind, for the most part, and make a good action, this is so good, and I take a fast look at the bear that is in the whole and…

It´s Bucky.

I can´t believe it, Bucky, my best friend is on the ground, he looks really scary and confused, I hate how miserable he looks, I have to do something, but I will not show myself right now, otherwise I´ll probably freak him out, so I backed away a little and I begin to talk, hope it works.

"Hi" it´s the best thing that comes to my mind.

"Wait a minute, that voice, Koda!"

Yes, he knows that I am.

"Yes Bucky, it´s me, don´t worry, I´m going to release you"

"Okay, but Koda, what are you doing here?"

"It´s a long story Bucky, but you have to promise me that you´re going to trust me, and that you won´t be scare of me"

There is a moment of silent between us, I think I scare him.

"Why should I be scare of you Koda?"

"Because, I have change, a little"

"What do you mean Koda? I don´t understand you"

"Well, Bucky"

This is now, I put out so Bucky can see me, at first I close my eyes, because he´s probably death of the fright, I slowly open them and, yes, he is frightened of me, I can tell it by his eyes, full of fear, but, at the same time, there´s hope, I know it sounds weird but, it is, is like he knows that I am still Koda, but he´s also scare.

"Koda? You, are a human?"

"Yes Bucky, but, I haven´t change really, I´m still the one who become your friend, I´m not going to hurt you, I want to help you, please, trust me, don´t be afraid of me"

I can tell that Bucky is having a battle with himself, he´s deciding if he trusts me or not, I hope he does, because, losing my best friend will be a lot painful.

**Buck POV: **I can´t believe this.

Koda, my best friend is a human, a monster, no, no, no, I can´t deal with this…

How he ended up like a human?

Is he going to kill me?

There are more humans with him?

"Yes Bucky, but, I haven´t change really, I´m still the one who become your friend, I´m not going to hurt you, I want to help you, please, trust me, don´t be afraid of me"

I look at him, well, he´s change, at least at the outside, but, I feel that in the inside he´s still the same, his eyes are the same, and, his voice…

I think that, I can trust him, he´s still Koda, my friend, and I have to trust him.

"I trust you Koda"

He smiles, yep, it´s the same smile he always have.

"Perfect, now wait, my brother is going to take you out of there"

"Brother?" he never told me had a brother.

"Yes, I´m going to explain you everything, but first we´re putting you out of there"

"Okay"

Oh men, I´m in troubles, and all because I want to explore humans lands, perfect, but, I´m with Koda, when I arrived with my mom at the Salmon Run they told me that he leaved the place immediately with a teenager bear, so I was disappointed, but now, I´m with him again, kind of, but I hope he has a good explanation about this.


	16. Too many news

**Once again, thank you all for your comments, and happy late thanksgiving for you too (even if here in México we don´t celebrate it) so new chapter coming out, and I want to apologize because I may not be capable of put all your suggestions and ideas on the fic, sorry.**

Kenai brought a rope to pull Bucky out of the hole, he tied it to a tree that was close and then he began to descend into the hole.

"Be careful" said Koda, a little worried.

"Don´t worry I will" Kenai.

When he was on the hole´s bottom, he saw a little scared bear cub against the wall.

"How are you?" asked Bucky.

"I´m Koda´s brother, Kenai"

Bucky blinked as he looked at Kenai.

"So you are Koda´s brother?"

"Yes, and I bet you´re Bucky, Koda´s friend"

"That´s me"

"Koda told me about you; it seems that you two have some really cool adventures"

"O we have, did Koda tell you when we found the largest tree in the world?"

"Yes he has, a tree as big as my head"

Bucky laughed at Kenai´s joke, and even the human smiled, even do in the past he hated Koda´s saying that he had a big head.

"Did Koda make that joke?" Bucky.

"Yes, he likes to make jokes about my big head"

"Don´t worry, isn´t too big"

"Thanks, now, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes Kenai"

"Good, so, come with me, I´ll get you out"

Bucky approached to Kenai and then the human lifted the bear from the ground, then he put him on his shoulder.

"Hold on strong, I´m going to climb to the top, so, don´t fall" Kenai.

"Okay, I think I can do it"

"Great, so, let´s get out"

Even if having a young bear on your shoulder while you were climbing was a great challenge, Kenai was capable of do it, once they were on the entrance, Bucky jump from Kenai´s shoulder to the land and then Kenai get out by himself.

"One bear rescued" Kenai.

"Bucky!" Koda yelled as he saw his friend, he get closer to him.

"Koda!" responded Bucky, after his encounter with Kenai, he was losing fear.

The bear-turned into human and the bear cub shared a hug.

"I thought that I will don´t see you again" Koda.

"And Koda, it´s really you" Bucky "I can´t believe this, How did this happen?"

"It´s a really long and funny storie Bucky, sure you want to hear it right?" Koda

"Yes I want, and, your brother Kenai is cool"

"I know he is"

"Excuse me" said Emily "I don´t want to interrupt but, what´s he´s saying?"

"She´s your sister?" Bucky.

"No, she´s Emily, just a friend" Koda.

"Oh, and she can´t understand me?" Bucky

"No she can´t, you see, the Great Spirits only gave me and my brothers the power to speak with animals" Koda.

"Oh I see" Bucky.

"He says that he´s happy to see me again, and that is nice to meet you Emily, he´s Bucky, my best friend" Koda.

"Oh, in that case, it´s a pleasure to meet you Bucky" Emily.

"She said it´s a pleasure to meet you Bucky" Koda.

"Good, with that explained, can you now tell me, how you end up like a human?"

"Oh, yes, well, it all begins on the coldest day of my life" Koda.

…

After Koda finished telling Bucky the story of why he was a human kid instead of a bear cub, at this time, Kenai was looking away, ashamed by the fact that he was Koda´s mother killer, and it wasn´t easy for Koda either tell this part, but in the end he could, only because he knew that he wasn´t going to be capable of hiding this from Bucky.

And for Bucky, he seemed really confused, at first he had liked Kenai because he was nice and cool, but now, at least at some part, he didn´t like him anymore because of what he had done, but on the other hand, he really has feeling sorry for his action and he surely loved Koda.

"Kenai, was really going to change into a bear only to stay with you?"

"Yes he was going to, but I stop him"

"Why"

"Because like I said, when I saw him with Denahi, our another brother, I saw how much love they have each other, and I didn´t want to break them apart, so that was the reason I decide to become a human, so we all could stay together, and two brothers is more fun that just having one"

With this arguments, Bucky had enough, he understood why Koda do the things he do, and he was also looking well as a human, and for he could saw, he was happy with Kenai and Denahi, and despite what Kenai had done in the past, he was now Koda´s brother and he was doing a good job taking care of him, so, he was fine with Koda´s decision.

"Well, you look better as human you know?" said finally Bucky.

Koda smiled.

"And your mom is near?"

"Yes, she 'sleeping in a cave, I hope he hasn´t awake because she´s going to be scare once she sees I´m not there"

"Kenai, can we go to the cave with him and make sure he arrives safe?"

"We can hairballs, no let´s get moving"

"Wait, hairballs?" Bucky.

"Yes, it´s his nickname for me, but don´t worry, just call him bear-boy and everything will be alright" Koda.

"If you said so" Bucky.

…

So everyone walked until the cave where Bucky´s was sleeping on with his mother, the female bear was still sleeping so everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, here we say goodbye" Kenai "It was good to meet you Bucky, I hope to see you soon"

"It´s was also nice to meet you Kenai, please take care of Koda" Bucky.

"Don´t worry, I love that hairball with all my heart" Kenai.

And when it was the time for Koda and Bucky to separate, they hugged each other one more time.

"Will see again right?" Bucky.

"Yes we will" Koda.

"And, no matter what happens, we´re still friends" Bucky.

"Of course we are" Koda "Nothing is going to change that"

They separate and then Bucky entered back on the cave with his mother.

"Well, that´s it, let´s go back" Kenai.

On the way back home.

Emily punched Koda in his right arm.

"Ouch! Why was that for?" Koda

"You did a good job, that´s all"

Emily walked away leaving Koda with a confused Koda behind her.


	17. Rough Nigths

The three brothers were sleeping on their tent, but Kenai was also having nightmare, the night he had told Koda that he was his mother killer…

"_Koda, I did something very wrong"_

"_What do you do Kenai?"_

"_I…I… killed a bear"_

"_I don´t like this story"_

"_Koda... your mother´s no coming back"_

"_No, no, no!"_

"_Koda, I swear I didn´t know"_

"_I don´t have a brother!"_

"_Koda please"_

"_I DON´T HAVE A BROTHER!"_

"_Koda please wait!"_

"Kenai, Kenai, Kenai wake up"

The voice of Koda make Kenai woke up to see Koda with a worried look, with Denahi by his side.

"What happened?" Kenai asked.

"You were screaming Koda´s name" Denahi "You wake him up and he call me because he didn´t know what to do, I guess you were having a nightmare"

"Yes, I had one" answered Kenai tired.

"Are you gonna tell us about it?" Koda.

"No, it was just a nightmare, nothing else, let´s go back to sleep"

But neither Koda nor Denahi seemed to want to leave the conversation over.

"Kenai, it would be better if you tell us your dream" Denahi was worried about his little brother having nightmares.

"But I can´t, it will be… painful"

"Why?" Koda.

Kenai looked at him, and then he hugged him.

"I´m sorry" said Kenai fighting the tears.

"You dream about that?" asked Koda, who had find out Kenai nightmare.

"Yes, when I tell you the truth, and when you run away from me screaming that you didn´t have a brother"

"I´m sorry for said that, the fear and hate blinded me, but I didn´t mean it" said Koda hugging back his brother.

"No, it was my fault since the beginning, I deserve it"

"No you don´t, you´ll never deserve that"

They hugged for a long time, and neither Kenai or Koda could fight back the tears, soon, their eyes were waterfalls.

"Kenai Koda, are both of you okay?" Denahi.

"Yes" said Kenai as he and Koda separated, and then Kenai cleaned a tear from Koda´s eye. "We just, remembered a bad thing"

Denahi decide to leave it there, because he could know that the memory was too painful for both of his brothers, but Koda spoke up.

"We have to tell him Kenai, he´s our brother and he has to know it"

Kenai sighed and looked to Denahi, Koda was right; they would have to tell him.

"My nightmare was about, the night I confessed to Koda that I was really a human and that… I, you know that"

"But Kenai" Denahi "You have Koda´s forgiveness, even his mother come to you in a dream and told you that she also forgive you"

"Yes I know, but, I guess that a part of me still feels guilty"

"I understand that" said Denahi, after all, he also felt guilty for almost have kill his two little brothers.

With a sad look, Denahi rubbed Koda´s hair, and then, he did something very unusual of him, he kissed Koda´s forehead, and to end, he hugged him.

Kenai watched this and understood Denahi´s repent, and putted one hand on his big brother shoulder, Denahi look him and open a space between him and Koda, Kenai joined his two brothers in a hug.

And they stayed on that way for a long time, until they broke up the hug.

"Let´s try to get back to sleep"

Kenai and Koda nodded with the head, for that night, Denahi decided that he would spend it on the same bed that his brothers, in this case Koda, he lay down with his little brother.

"Koda" said Kenai.

"What?"

"You´re the best thing that could had ever happened to us" Kenai.

"Of course" Denahi.

"I love you guys" said Koda with a smile.

"And we love you" Kenai, and then, he and Denahi say at the same time:

"Hairball"


	18. Tanana has some questions

The next morning, Koda was still sleeping while Kenai was resting at his right side and Denahi on his left side, the older ones have hugged Koda for all the night and now they were waking up.

"Morning Kenai"

"Morning Denahi"

"Bad news, the rest is over; today we have to start our normal chores"

"It´s had been a week already?"

"I´m afraid so"

"Do you know if Mia or Takashi can take care of Koda while we are working?"

"No, but I´ll ask them"

"I will" Kenai "I need a walk"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if Koda woke up, tell him that I´ll be back soon"

"Go, I´m sure he´s tired of seen your horrible face all the mornings"

Kenai smiled and put on his feet.

"Go and come" Kenai.

"Okay"

Kenai leaved the tent and Denahi close his eyes trying to get at least five more minutes of sleep, but unfortunately, it wasn´t so much time for Koda to wake up.

"Denahi" said the small kid.

"Oh, you´re awaken"

"Where´s Kenai?" asked Koda as he looked around trying to find Kenai.

"He took a walk, but don´t worry, he´ll be back soon"

"Okay"

There was a moment of silence until Koda broke it up.

"Denahi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When we were on the mountain where the lights touched the earth, you said that no matter what happened, Kenai was always going to be your little brother right?"

"Right"

"So, I was wondering, I´m always going to be your little brother too?"

Denahi was stunned by Koda´s question, he looked at his little brother to the eyes, and he saw love and curiosity, he really wanted to know the answer, so, Denahi smiled and hugged Koda.

"We are brothers forever Koda, you, me, Kenai and Sitka, no matter what happens, so that answers your question?"

Koda nodded with the head and smiled, Denahi then put him into a headlock, and Koda laughed, then he release him.

"Now, want some breakfast?"

"Yes, that sounds good"

...

Kenai joined his two brothers while they were eating, Denahi puted a plate full of in front of Kenai, he said "Thanks" and then he start eating.

Once they were done, they leaved the tent.

"And what do you guys want to do today?"

"Em actually, today we have work to do" Denahi.

Koda turned to see his two older brothers.

"Work"

"Yes, so, today Mia´s gonna take care of you" Kenai "Until we get back on the night"

"And then what?"

"Kenai you forgot to tell him that we have a break to eat" Denahi.

"Ups, sorry" Kenai.

"It will be too long" Koda.

"We hope don´t" Denahi.

"Okay, but I do hope isn´t too long" Koda.

"We´ll be back soon" Kenai "I promise"

...

Denahi and Kenai leaved Koda with Mia, who was the only one with a free day, since Takashi had also work to do, Koda was sad because his brothers were have to leave for almost all the day, but at least Mia was happy at the fact she had to take care of Koda, she liked the little kid a lot.

"Don´t worry" Mia "He´s on good hands"

"We know that" Denahi.

"See you real soon hairball" added Kenai as he rubbed Koda´s head.

"Go, nobady´s gonna miss you bear-boy"

Kenai smiled at Koda and gently hit him on his arm.

Then he and Kenai walked away.

"So" Mia "How are you Koda?"

"I´m fine, thanks"

"Already used to human life?"

"More less, I now know how to control my human body, and Kenai and Denahi are teaching me to start a fire, even if it´s still scary for me"

"I´ll tell you a secret, I´m also scare of fire"

"Really"

"Yes, I don´t know when something can get out of control and creat a chaos, so I don´t like been close to fire, even when it´s really cold"

"Cold, yes, that remiend me, how the humans hibernate?"

Mia looked at Koda with fun on his eyes.

"Koda, humans do not hibernate"

Koda blinked his eyes.

"Humans don´t hibernate?"

"No we don´t" Mia.

"And don´t you eat a lot before the winter"

"No, we don´t have the necessity to win weight"

"And what humans do exactly?"

"During winter we don´t go on hunting, we stay on the village all the time, we have to collect all the food we can, it´s a nice time because the family is reunited and parent´s can spend time with their kids, and brothers and sisters also, but it´s also hard because of the cold, for example, if a storm comes, a really bad one, more than one tent can fly away leaving the family alone against the cold, or if someone gets lost, in the night can ended frozen, so he have to be careful"

Koda nodded with the head.

"You think I could make it"

"Of course, Kenai, Denahi, Takashi and I were going to take care of you, you don´t have any worrie"

Koda sighed in relieve.

"It´s a nice time of the year do, it will be fun" said Mia.

"I trust you"

Mia smiled and Koda smiled back.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Mia.

"I´ve been very interested in see how that canoe´s things works"

"Great, I can teach you that"

"Awsome, let´s go"

...

Mia and Kenai were playing with other children of the village waiting that Sitka, Denahi and Takashi returned from his hunting party, next year Kenai will be on his first hunt party and Mia will have to wait two years more.

"I hope they come back soon" Mia said.

"I can´t wait for me to go on a hunting!" said Kenai lifting a branch, then he started to play with it like if the branch was really a spear, then he pointed with it to Mia "You´re a caribou Mia and I´m going to hunt you!"

"Oh no Kenai please don´t hunt me!" Mia said laughing and then Kenai started to chase her until their older borthers arrived to the land.

"They´re back!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah" Kenai.

Then the two of them runned to they older ones who were putting the fish on baskets.

Mia hugged Takashi.

"Hi, did you miss me little girl?"

"I did, I´m glad your back"

As for Kenai, he give Sitka a hug and to Denahi, he only said "Hi" as well as the second older brother.

"Come on you two, I know both of you missed the other one" Sitka.

Kenai and Denahi looked each other, and then they give up and shared a hug.

"That´s more I like it" Sitka.

...

"I can´t do this!" Kenai said as he sticked his spear into the ground, he and Denahi were on a hunting, it was their first and only work of the day, but since the begining Kenai seemed sad and upset.

Denahi turned back to see his younger brother, Kenai then sited down on a rock.

"What´s wrong?" asked Denahi.

"This... This the kind of thing we use to do with Sitka, but now he´s gone"

Denahi noticed tears on Kenai´s eyes, so he sit down next to his little brother and putted a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it´s hard Kenai, I miss him too, but remember, he´s still here with us, even if we don´t see him, he,mom and dad never really leaved us, and remember, we maybe lost Sitka, but we won a little brother, Koda, he need us, and we need him, I wasn´t sure at the begining,but now, I just love that little hairball"

He and Kenai laughed.

"Now, we need to get food to the village, so, let´s move" Denahi

He helped Kenai to get on his feet, Kenai pick it up his spear, before they start walking again, Denahi added.

"And Kenai, remember, I´m still here with you, so, if you feel sad or you need someone to talk, just tell me, and remember that I love you"

Kenai looked at his brother.

"I love you too Denahi, and thanks for be here, with me"

"Always Kenai, always"

They hugged one again, and then they return to the hunting.

...

Mia showed Koda the canoes when Tanana came over.

"Hi Mia, good morning Koda"

"Hello Tanana" Mia.

"Hi" Koda

"It´s a beautiful day isn´t it?" Tanana

"It is" Mia "Sun rising and birds singing, just how I like it"

"Like me, and Mia, do you mind if I ask Koda some questions?" Tanana

"Oh no I don´t have any problem"

"What kind of questions Tanana?" Koda

"Oh, just easy things, like, bears watch things in colour or black and white?"

"Easy, colour, only dogs watch things in black and white" Koda

"I see, and the hibernation process is easy for you?"

"Yes, it´s only a long sleep, you don´t even notice it"

"Oh I see, and one last question, was Kenai a good bear?"

"No he wasn´t, I have to help him every five minutes, but I think that with time he could be a really good bear"

"I see, thanks Koda, I was really interested in bears life"

"No problem Tanana, I like to talk about bears"

"Perfect, and for you Mia, do you want to help us with this year decoration?"

"Decoration?" Koda

"Yes, on winter we like to decorate things" Mia "Once it´s done, it looks really beautiful, trust me"

"Okay, I trust you" Koda.

"Oh, yes Tanana, I will love to help with decoration"

"Perfect my dear, we start tomorrow" Tanana.

"I´ll be there s soon as can"

...

One hour later, Kenai and Denahi were back on the village with a moose, not Rutt and Tuke, for the brothers it was difficult, because they still could understand animals, so they did it the fastest and less painful way they could, but now they were happy because they were seen Koda again.

They reached him on their tent, Koda was on his bed playing with a toy, when he saw Kenai he runned to hug him.

"Hello, did you miss me hairball?"

"No" said Koda breaking the hug "I didn´t miss you at all bear-boy"

"Oh really?" Kenai, then he started to tickle Koda, the little one laughed and twisted from the laugh on his bed.

"No! Kenai please stop!"

"Did you miss me?" Kenai asked again.

"Yes, I miss you!" Koda confessed "I miss you and Denahi, now let me go!"

Kenai released his little brother.

"That´s more like I like it"

Koda laughed and hugged Kenai, Denahi rolled his eyes, but in the end he joined in the hug.

**Hi guys, I only want to thank you for your support on this story, I love you guys I really do, and just want to ask you, would you like a sequel to this story? If you do, it will be based on another fic of mine called _The Hate that Blinde _which is also a sequel to another fic in which Koda also becomes a human but is on spanish, anyway, the fic will have some changes to fit this universe and it will be a little darker than this one, but still been a story about love between brothers, so, what do you think would you like it?**


	19. Christmas Special

Sometime later, winter arrived to the Village, around the tents were decorated like the trees, snow had fallen to the ground covering everything, for Koda was strange to don´t hibernate, sometimes he fell asleep, waiting to wake up on nine months, just to find out that he had only slept a night, but he was getting used to it.

But another thing he didn´t like it too much was the fact he now had to wear a big coat, to start he didn't liked to wear animals skins, and the coat was also too big for him, but Koda knew that without his fur, he needed the coat to protect him from the cold, so he just got over it.

"Is isn´t that bad Koda" Kenai told him "Now you look like a real hairball"

He added with a malicious smile, the two of them they were outside they´re tent.

"It´s not funny Kenai!"

"For you maybe not, but for me is it" Kenai said laughing.

"Are you going to make fun of me during all winter?"

"It wouldn´t be a problem you know"

"For me is it Kenai! How you want that I don´t feel bad, it´s still too strange for me, I was use to sleep all winter and now I´ve to be awake all the time"

"Don´t worry Koda, it´s easy to get used to it, you see, we have a lot of fun"

"Really? Doing what?"

"Well, things like this"

Kenai made a snowball and then he throw it to Koda, the ball hit him on the face, Koda fall to the ground, then he started to make his own snowball.

"You want to play Kenai uh?"

Soon the two brothers were on a snowballs battle, and it just got better when Denahi show up.

"Hey, guys, I need you to…"

Before he could finish talking, he was hit by a ball, Kenai laughed and that only make Denahi to be angrier, he stand up quickly and made a snowball.

"Now you´ll see what´s funny little brothers"

Denahi joined the fight, but soon it wasn´t more a snowballs battle, Denahi jump over Kenai and soon the two of them started to wrestle on the ground, soon his clothes were white because of all the snow, Koda only laughed as he saw the two of them fight, until Kenai and Denahi were tired and the lay down on the ground.

"You, one day, are going to kill me!" Denahi said laughing.

Kenai only laugh in response.

"Hey guys, are we going to stay there all the day?"

In response, Denahi took some snow and throw it to Koda.

"Relax hairball" Denahi "We still have some time"

"Some time?" Koda.

"Yes, there´s a party tonight, music, food, oh and the magic three" Denahi.

"Magic three?" Koda.

"Yes, that´s how the kids called it, each year, one three is decorated and on night, at the beginning of the party, one kid has the honor to put a start at the top of the three" Kenai.

"Kenai had that honor when he was seven years old" Denahi.

"Really? Why you never told me Kenai?" Koda.

"You never ask" Kenai.

"That´s true" Denahi.

"Okay, but can you tell me how was it?" Koda.

"Of course, I remember that day too well"

…

All the kids were sitting around the _magic tree_, Denahi and Kenai were among the group, Sitka was no longer there because he didn´t considered a kid anymore, but his two younger brothers were really excited, it´s was a very popular tradition in the entire village.

Soon Tanana showed up with the start on his hands.

"Alright my kids, it´s time for someone of you to put the start on the tree, who will be the lucky one of this year?"

All the kids stand up.

"Please, keep the calm my dears, remember, we need order to proceed"

Everyone stay calm.

"Let´s see, who´s the chosen one this year" Tanana looked among all the children, then she finally decide for the village´s little trouble maker (and even do, everyone loved him) Kenai.

"Kenai! I choose you"

Kenai was for a moment still, he wasn´t expecting that.

"Go on Kenai" Denahi said as he punched his little brother in his arm "This is a chance that only comes a time in the life"

Kenai soon stand up and walked with Tanana.

"Kenai, this year you have the honor" Tanana said, and then she delivers the start to Kenai.

The seven year old kid then approached to the tree, only to be lifted from the ground by Sitka, so that way he could put the start on the top, he did it, and then Sitka put him back on the ground.

Everyone cheered with joy, and Amaguq, Chena and Denahi approached to Kenai and Sitka.

"Is beautiful, isn´t it?" said Chena.

"It is my dear, and I couldn´t be better" Amaguq said as he hugged with one arm his wife, and with his other arm he hugged his three sons.

"Yes, it couldn´t be better" Chena agreed as she also hugged his three kids.

…

"Wow, that must have been beautiful" Koda.

He and Denahi were sitting down on the snow; Kenai had leaved them because he had _something_ to do.

"It was" Denahi "One of the best moments we ever had, with all the family"

"Are you sad Denahi?"

"No, why you ask?" Denahi.

"Well" Koda scraped his hair "I was asking, because, you know, now, you and… I mean"

"If I´m sad because my parent´s and one of my brothers are dead?" Denahi.

Koda with a sad look, nodded with the head.

"Well, at sometimes is sad Koda, but, I´m not that sad, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have both Kenai and you Koda and that´s perfect, Kenai thinks the same way Koda, I can assure that, we are really happy with you hairball"

Koda smiled and Denahi smiled back, the two of them hugged each other, soon Kenai show up and they break up the hug.

"Hi there" Kenai.

"Hi lovely-bear" Denahi.

"Yes, how was your walk bear-boy?" Koda.

"Pretty well, dog´s breathe, hairball"

And for the past half-hour they spend the time calling each other by nicknames.

"Okay, I don't have more" Denahi.

"Neither I" Kenai.

"Don´t look at me" Koda.

"Well, we have like three more hours until the party, there´s something you want to do?" Denahi.

"No, I don't know so much about snow activities, since all the years I´ve been asleep" Koda.

But luckily Kenai did know what to do.

"I´ve an idea" he goes into the woods, Koda and Denahi exchanged confuses looks between them and then Kenai get back with a big snowball, a giant one "So, everyone makes a snowman, but who makes a snow-bear?"

Denahi smiled at the idea but Koda did not seem to understand.

"What you mean by snow-bear?" Koda.

"Oh, you´ll see Koda" Kenai.

Soon the three brothers were making a snow-bear, Denahi and Koda made the second snowball of the body, they put them over the one who Kenai had brought before, and to end, the three of them made the head, Koda made the two ears, and Denahi look for two branches to the arms, he found a perfect pair, he stick them to the snow figure, and finally, the three of them added rocks to make the smile and nose, even Kenai found some blue berry's and with them we painted the rock which was the bear nose, it was strange to see a bear with a blue nose, but it was a nice detail, when they were done, they´re looked at their work, it wasn´t bad at all, as model they have used Kenai´s totem, and it seemed a quite lot like the totem.

"I love him!" Koda.

"Yes, it´s a masterpiece" Denahi.

"Yeah, we did good" said Kenai as he examined his totem, and then looked at the snow-bear.

"Koda" Denahi "You want to name him?"

"Can I?" Koda.

"Of course, go ahead" Kenai.

Koda looked at the snow-bear.

"You think _big head_ is a good name? Oh no, in that case we better call him Kenai"

Denahi hold a laugh and Kenai got a mad look.

"Isn´t funny Koda" but then he also laughed "My head isn't that big"

"Okay, in that case" then Koda said, with a more serious tone "Sitka? After all, thanks to him I know both of you"

Denahi and Kenai were silent for a moment, but then, Denahi broke up the silent.

"I think that Sitka is a perfect name for him"

"I agree with Denahi, Sitka is perfect to him"

The three stood still looking at the snow bear, Denahi putted an arm around Kenai´s shoulder and then he placed his free hand on one of Koda´s shoulder.

The wind blow mild, one of the bears arm moved thanks to the wind and it was like if he was waving at them, the three of them smiled and stood still until Mia appeared.

"Hi guys, oh" Mia looked at the snow-bear "I can see you have fun"

"Yes, he had a snow-battle and then we call by names and finally we made Sitka"

Mia was surprised at hearing Sitka´s name.

"Oh, the bear´s name is Sitka" Koda.

"Oh" Mia "It´s a beautiful detail"

"It is" Denahi "And what´s the honor of your visit?"

"O true, guys, the hot-cocoa is ready, I come to ask you if you want some?"

"Yes, it will be nice for the cold" Kenai.

"Great, then follow me" Mia.

…

Soon the three brothers had hot cocoa on wood glasses, for Koda it was delicious, never before he had taste the cocoa before, and for him it was simple delicious, he loved it.

"Mmmm, this is delicious" Koda then he gave another drink.

"I know the feeling bro" Denahi "Kenai and I were acting as you when we first taste it, and even today I´m still loving it"

"Me too" Kenai "Let´s toast"

They toasted for their happiness of been together.

"Hi Koda" said one voice, it was Akycha, he approached to Koda "How you´re spending your winter-time?"

"Excellent, we have done a lot of things together, and you?"

"Well, my mom and dad had been with me all the day, that´s the cool thing about the winter, even do the cold"

"True"

"And when you were a bear, you had to sleep all the winter?"

"Yes"

"Wow, it wasn´t boring?"

"No, since I was sleep I didn´t even noticed it"

"Well, I don´t think I could do it, I don´t like so much sleep"

"Oh, but as a bear you don´t even notice it"

"Oh, I think it would be cool to be transforming into an animal I would like to be change into a tiger, with big claws and those two enormous teeth's.

"So you are a tiger?"

"Oh no, I don´t know what I am, I have to wait seven years more to know my totem, as well as you Koda"

"I think it will be a bear"

"Maybe, or maybe something else, Tanana´s says that everything is possible"

"Yes, I totally believe that"

"And would you like to be a bear again?"

"Actually I´m happy been a human, I have to admit, it´s fun to be awake during the winter and I have my brothers and friends, but I will love to be a bear again, go to the Salmon Run"

"I understand Koda, but, like you know, you are welcome in the village"

"Thanks Akycha, I really appreciate it" said Koda, and he was right, everyone on the village was happy with Koda, well, almost everybody…

…

Denahi, Kenai and Koda spend the rest of the day making snow-angels, they slide down on a canoe and to the end they made a fort, it was too big that the three of them fit in it.

"Why we do this again?" Denahi.

The three of them were now on the fort´s inside.

"Because we haven´t anything better to do" Kenai "I can´t believe how many thing we have done on the day"

"Neither I" Koda "And Kenai, can I ask what have you been doing all this past weeks, you´re always saying that you have something to do but we don´t know was is it"

"Actually, I know what it is" Denahi.

"You do?" Koda "Tell me what is it?"

"Sorry Koda, it´s a surprise" Denahi.

"Surprise?" Koda.

"Yes, it will be reveal to you this night" Kenai "After the party"

"But the party doesn´t start until three hours" Koda "I can´t wait that long"

"You will have to" Denahi.

"Oh you two are so bad with me!" said Koda as he crossed his arms.

"Come on Koda" Kenai "Don´t be mad"

But Koda didn´t response, he just looked away from his brothers with a mad look on his face.

"Oh no Koda is angry with us, maybe we need to do something special for him" Denahi, he approached to Koda and he stated to tickle his little brother "How about now Koda?"

"No, jajajaja, please Denahi stop it" said Koda laughing.

"Hey, let me help you bro" Kenai, soon he was also tickling Koda.

"Both of you stop please!" Koda, but neither Denahi nor Kenai stop it "Please! I´m no longer mad with you, please stop!"

"You think he had enough?" Denahi.

"Five more minutes" Kenai.

"No!" Koda "Please no more!"

"Okay, I think that´s it" Kenai.

"Okay then" Denahi.

They released Koda.

"Thanks" he said still laughing "Okay, I can wait a little more"

"Great" Denahi "And I think I have a good idea to spend the time"

"Which is?" Kenai.

"The water springs" said Denahi.

…

"Wow, are those hot?" asked Koda as he saw vapor emerging from the water.

"Yes they are" said Denahi "But they´re perfect for the cold, trust us"

"Yeah, we frequently come here" Kenai "I don´t know why we don´t brought you before"

"Well, now we are here" Denahi "So, why we don´t get in?"

"But it wouldn´t be bad for us?" Koda "I mean, the water is hot, but once we get out it will be cold, isn´t that bad for us?"

"It could be Koda" Denahi "That´s why we have to dry with our towels when we´re done, the fastest as we can, then we will put our clothes and then we go back to our tent to change into another clothes, that´s why we choose the closest water springs"

"Oh I see" Koda.

"Then what we´re waiting for?" Kenai "Let´s go"

They take off their clothes and quickly they introduce themselves into the water, for them it was a miracle, after facing the cold of the winter now they could enjoy the hot waters.

"Guys, you should brought me here before" Koda "It´s so relaxing"

"I know" Kenai "It´s feels so good"

"I know I feel how all the stress goes away" Denahi.

"And you guys aren´t going to tell me about this surprise you have for me"

"Leave it Koda" Denahi "You aren´t going to get any information"

"You´re too bad with me" Koda.

"Forget it hairball, enjoy the waters" Kenai.

"Okay, you have a point bear-boy" Koda.

The three brothers spend one hour on the water springs, Koda examined around him, all was covered in snow, white, he liked how everything looked, he liked the snow covering everything, so he was happy to be there, even if he felt a little uncomfortable because he was naked (for some reason he didn't like to show his human body, he even felt uncomfortable been shirtless) but now he was feeling good with his brothers.

"Everything's fine Koda?" asked Denahi.

"Yes, I´m really happy been here with you two guys" Koda.

"We are also happy with you Koda" said Kenai.

"Really happy" Denahi.

Koda smiled and the three brothers were on the water until their skins were wrinkled as a raisin.

"Time to go out" Denahi "And remember we need to do this as fast as we can"

"Got it" Kenai.

"Okay" Koda.

…

The night fall and the three brothers were changed into clean clothes and ready for the part, and Koda was excited about the surprise Kenai and Denahi had for him, he couldn´t stop thinking was it could be?

All around the village was decorated with all kind of ornaments that were mostly in the threes, and the _Magic Tree _was ready, and is the village kids were sitting around it.

"Go, will be watching you from here" said Denahi.

"Yes, Tanana will soon arrive" Kenai.

"Okay" said Koda, then he approached to the tree and sit down, beside him was Emily and to the other side Aga was.

"Hi Koda" Aga said.

"Hello Aga"

"How was your day?"

"Perfect, I´ve spend all the time with my brother and we have do a lot of stuff"

"That´s great Koda, I have fun also, that´s the good thing about winter"

"Yeah, you have right" Koda "And you Emily?"

"I just love how the snow covers everything; it goes with my skin color" and she was right, since Emily´s skin was as white as ice.

"Yes, she has always love winter" Aga "It´s her favorite time of the year"

"I can see why" Koda.

Soon Tanana appeared and all the children screamed in joy.

"As usual, it´s time to decide who´s the lucky one who will put the start in the tree´s top"

"You were very frightened that day little brother" said Denahi to Kenai with a malicious look.

"Get over it" Kenai response.

"I think this year will be easy to me decide who will have the honor" Tanana "As a gift of welcome, I choose Koda"

Koda couldn´t believe it, Tanana had selected him, him, he didn´t know what to do, he was frozen, until Kenai approached to him and whispered to his ear.

"Go Koda, I´ll help you when you have to put the start on the tree´s top"

Koda stand up and walked to Tanana, the shaman of the village delivered the now gold start to Koda.

"Here you have Koda, enjoy" Tanana.

Then Koda walked to the tree, and just like Sitka had done with Kenai some years ago, Kenai lifted his little brother from the ground, Koda, a little frightened and a little excited, putted the start on the correct position and everyone cheered of joy and Kenai putted Koda back to the ground.

"You are just like me Koda" Kenai.

"I hope I don´t, I don´t want to have a big head like you"

Kenai smiled at the joke.

"Come here"

Kenai hugged Koda, and soon Denahi come over.

"My little brothers, you and starts have something"

"We know we get into the party" Kenai.

"Yeah we should do that" Denahi.

…

The party was going great, everyone was having fun, and the three brothers have eated as much as they could.

"It´s makes me feel as I was still going to hibernate" Koda.

"Yeah, that was a feast" Kenai.

"Yes, I think I have enough for all the winter" Denahi.

They rest for some time until two of Denahi´s fan girls appeared, asking if Kenai and Denahi would like to dance, they refuse because they have to look after Koda, but Aga appeared and told that she could dance with Koda, so the three brother didn´t have choice, and they ended dancing with the girls, Koda was a little clumsy at the beginning, but soon he get over it.

But then, two more girls appeared asking to dance with Kenai and Denahi, and Akna also wanted to dance with Koda, so they brothers didn´t have a choice, and they continue dancing with their couples, then Mia danced with the three brothers.

"There goes my little sister" said Takashi laughing.

When the dance was over, Tanana makes another announce, that Emily will sing for the entire village.

"Oh yes, Emily´s voice is beautiful" Akna.

"Really?" Koda.

"Yes, haven´t you heard her sing?"

"No"

"Well, now you will Koda"

Silent was all around the crowds, and when Emily appeared wearing a blue dress with snowflakes on it, Emily looked beautiful.

"Emily will sing a song from the Mētzxīcco clan, Emily, please continues" Tanana.

"Thanks Tanana" Emily, then, se began singing.

_Que bonitos ojos tienes_

_debajo de esas dos cejas,_

_debajo de esas dos cejas,_

_que bonitos ojos tienes!_

_Ellos me quieren mirar,_

_pero si tú no los dejas,_

_pero si tú no los dejas_

_ni siquiera parpadear._

_Malagueña salerosa,_

_besar tus labios quisiera,_

_besar tus labios quisiera,_

_malagueña salerosa._

_Y decirte niña hermosa_

_eres linda y hechicera,_

_eres linda y hechicera,_

_como el candor de una rosa._

_Si por pobre me desprecias_

_yo te concedo razón,_

_yo te concedo razón,_

_si por pobre me desprecias._

_Yo no te ofrezco riquezas_

_te ofrezco mi corazón,_

_te ofrezco mi corazón_

_a cambio de mi pobreza._

_Malagueña salerosa,_

_besar tus labios quisiera,_

_besar tus labios quisiera,_

_malagueña salerosa._

_Y decirte niña hermosa_

_eres linda y hechicera,_

_Eres linda y hechicera,_

_Como el candor de una rosa_

Koda was amushed; Emily´s voice was in fact beautiful, even if he couldn´t understand the song because it was on another language, he ask himself why he never had asked his friend if she knew sing, he ask how will be _On my way _if Emily sing it, maybe they could do a duet.

Everyone applaud at Emily and she thanked everyone.

Then, other children began to sing more songs but Koda approached to Emily.

"Wow, your voice is beautiful"

"Thanks Koda, I´ve heard your voice isn´t bad either"

"I don´t like to brag, but I sing really good a song"

"Which is?"

"_On my way_, you want to hear it?"

"I don´t have anything better to do, go ahead"

Koda singed the _On my Way_ song for Emily, they were site down the ground some meters away from the party, when Koda had over, Emily looked at him.

"It´s a good song, not so much of my style, but´s cool, do you mind if I tried it?"

"No, be my guest" Koda.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see, with blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be" _Emily singed slowly, her voice was beautiful and mild, the snow began to fall from the sky.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way and I'm loving every step I take with the sun beating down yes I'm on my way and I can't keep this smile off my face_" Koda also began to sing.

"_Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again No matter what the distance between and the stories that we tell will make you smile Oh it really lifts my heart_" Emily continue.

Then the two of them began to sing at the same time:

_So tell 'em all I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

_And to sleep under the stars_

_Who could ask for more_

_With the moon keeping watch over me_

_Not the snow, not the rain_

_Can change my mind_

_The sun will come out, wait and see_

_And the feeling of the wind in your face_

_Can lift your heart_

_Oh there's nowhere I would rather be_

_Cause I'm on my way now-_

_well and truly_

_I'm on my way now_

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I just can't wait to be there_

_With blue skies ahead yes_

_I'm on my way_

_And nothing but good times to share_

_So tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I just can't wait to be home_

_With the sun beating down yes_

_I'm on my way_

_And nothing but good times to show_

_I'm on my way_

_Yes, I'm on my way_

Koda and Emily stop singing at the same time.

"We didn´t sound too bad" Emily.

"Not at all" Koda. "Maybe we should do this more often"

"I don´t think so, I don´t sing so often"

"Why not? You are great"

"I don´t know, maybe I´m just too shy, Aga and Akna had to convince me to do it"

"Well, I´m happy they did, because your sing was excellent"

Emily smiled.

"Thanks Koda, it´s always a pleasure to talk with you"

"You're welcome Emily"

Then the two of them were quite, looking how the snow was falling to the ground

…

Kenai was watching at the tree´s start, it brought him good memories.

"Kenai" said Denahi, who approached to him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, it´s just that, I like how the starts shines tonight"

"Yeah, I like it too"

They were silent for a moment until Kenai broke up the silence.

"I miss mom and dad, and Sitka"

"I know, I miss them too"

"But I have you and Koda, and that´s make me happy"

"I'm also happy with Koda, and with you Kenai, when I thought you were death, my world fall into little pieces, my two brothers death, and, I was feeling really bad for what I´ve told you, what kind of brother does that? Blame his little brother for the death of his older brother? I was so stupid, you will never wished anything bad to Sitka, I was a fool for blaming you, so, I´m really happy you still alive Kenai, I don´t want to lose you again"

"Don´t worry Denahi, I´m not going to anywhere, without you, and without Koda, we are brothers forever, and nothing will change that"

"I know, I love you Kenai"

"I love you Denahi"

They hugged each other.

"I think it´s time for Koda to receive his surprise" Denahi, once they separated.

"Yeah, he has been waiting for it almost all the day" Kenai "You think we will like it?"

"We would love it" Denahi.

…

The three brothers have returned to their tent, Koda was sit down on his bed.

"Okay Koda, ready for your surprise?" Kenai.

"Yes, I´ve had been waiting for it all the day Kenai" Koda.

"Okay, it´s a gift that I make for you, so, close your eyes Koda, and count until ten"

Koda did what Kenai had told him to do, he counted until ten.

"Okay Kenai, now you can open them" Kenai.

Koda opened his eyes and saw that Kenai was holding a bracelet, which have attached three mini-figures of wood, a bear, a wolf and an eagle, it have a cool look.

"It took me two weeks for finishing it" Kenai "It wasn´t easy sculpt those figures but I think it was worth it, the eagle is Sitka, the reason why we meet each other, the wolf is Denahi, because his our brother and we love him, and the bear is me, this is for you to remember that no matter what happens, we are always with you Koda, every time you feel alone, look at it, and you will rembered us, your three brothers" Kenai deliver the bracelet to Koda, who took it with his hands.

"Kenai, I don´t know what to said, it´s beautiful, I love it, thank you" Koda hugged Kenai "I love you big brother"

"I love you too little brother" said Kenai.

"Hey, don´t leave me out" said Denahi and he joined the hug.

"Oh by the way, I made another bracelet for you Denahi" Kenai.

"You did?"

"Yes, only that in yours are two bears, one bear is me and the other one is Koda"

"Great"

Kenai put out from his pocket another bracelet, which was like the one who Koda have, only that in Denahi´s there was two bears (one bear bigger than the other one) and there was no wolf.

"Cool, thanks Kenai, it´s the best gift you have ever give me, way better than that death rat that you give me some years ago" Denahi.

"No problem Denahi, and get over it, there was only a joke" said Kenai with a smile.

"Anyway, I love it Kenai, I suppose you also make one for you right?"

"Yes, only that´s in mine the bear isn´t too big, since it´s represents Koda"

Kenai also put out another bracelet from his pocket.

"You have a great idea Kenai it´s awesome" Denahi.

"Thanks, as long as we use this, we´re rembered that we are always together" Kenai.

"Always" Denahi.

"Always" repeated Koda.

And finally the three brothers hugged each other one again, it was the best winter they ever had.

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**Okay, so this was my Christmas special, as you can see it´s longer than a regular chapter and I hope you all like, I don´t think they will be a new year´s special, so, happy Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! **

**And I´m glad to said that there will be a sequel to **_**A New Life **_**but that don´t mind this fic it´s over, there are plenty more chapters before the end and the sequel will be published on English, so, be prepare for more.**

**Stop talking I know.**

**Happy Holidays to everybody! **


	20. Rough Days

"You didn´t mean it"

"Yes I did"

"No you don´t"

"Yes, you´re my little brother"

"Yes, but I´m not the biggest pain on the neck that you have ever met"

"Your kind of Koda"

"Now you´re on his side Denahi?"

"I´m not on his side Koda, is just that you can be a little annoying, at sometimes"

"Oh you´re bad with me"

"We are going on that way again?"

"You started it"

"Why we don´t better change the subject? Shall we?"

"Okay and what should talk about?"

"I don´t know, we have to go fishing today"

"Oh yeah, since winter is over you have to work again don´t you?"

"Hey, isn´t that bad, we only have to go for some fished and we´ll be back"

"But you have said that a fishing trip can take days"

"But this one it won´t, I promise"

"Okay, if you said so, oh, Akycha invite me to play with him today"

"That´s great, and Mia will look after you if there´s any problem"

"Okay Denahi, then I think I´ll see you later"

"You will, we love you" Kenai.

…

"Here it goes" said Akycha as he throws a nut to Koda; he had to catch it before it reached the ground.

He catches it.

"Good Koda"

"Thanks"

Then Akycha realized on Koda´s bracelet.

"Hey Koda, that´s cool"

"Oh this?" said Koda pointing his bracelet "Thanks, it was a gift from Kenai"

"It´s pretty cool, hey, it has the totems of Kenai, Denahi and Sitka"

"Yes, Kenai did it because every time I fell alone, I´ll have to see it and remember that my brothers are always with me"

"Wow, Kenai truly loves you"

Koda smiled.

"Yes, and I love him"

"That´s great Koda, I don´t know how Kenai hasn´t mark his hand on the wall already, for what you have told me he follows his totem perfectly"

"Both me and Denahi have told him that, but he still saying he prefers waiting a little longer"

"Why?"

"Who knows? But Denahi is also making an effort, he´s going to mark his hand soon, he´s really wise, but sometimes he likes to make pranks on Kenai, and it´s really fun"

"Yes Denahi is funny, and Koda, it´s okay if I make you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead?"

"The bears are scared of humans?"

"I was, as same as my mom, so, yes, most of the bears fear the humans"

"Wow, I always thought it was the other way round"

"Yes, I also thought that all the humans were monsters, but as I´ve seen these past months, not all of them are bad, there are really good and likeable humans, like you"

Akycha smiled.

"Thanks Koda, bear or don´t you´re a wonderful friend Koda, I´m glad of calling you my friend" said Akycha as he putted a hand on Koda´s shoulder

"Thanks, I´m also happy of having good friends here" added Koda also putting one of his hand on Akycha shoulders.

"So, we still play?"

"Yes, Kenai and Denahi are going to arrive home more lately"

"Great, by the way, tomorrow my mom and dad are taking me to the lake to swim; would you want to come with us? It will be a lot of fun"

"Sure! I´ll tell my brothers, I´m sure there won´t be any problem"

"Great"

…

Bucky was resting at the edge of the river, looking at the waters, with sadness, Koda was fine and he had two wonderful brothers, he was happy for his friend, but he wished that Koda would have stayed as a bear, because that way they could stay play with each other, but now that Koda was a human, Bucky couldn´t approach the humans village, and his mom will drive crazy if she ever found out.

"Hey Bucky" said a voice, Bucky turned his head to see Tug standing behind him.

"Hello Tug!" Said Bucky as he hugged the older black bear.

"Bucky, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I noticed that Koda wasn´t present for hibernate, and nobody had seen him since he and Kenai disappear that year on the Salmon Run, so, do you know where he is?"

"Oh" Bucky hadn´t told anybody about his encounter with Koda yet "Yes Tug, I know, this year he… traveled to the south with his brothers, they sure hibernate there"

"Brothers? I thought Kenai was Koda´s only brother"

"No he has two"

"Oh, so now Koda has two brothers, that´s new"

"Yes"

"_He has a new life" _Bucky thought to himself.

…

Koda was heading back to his tent, he had hear that Kenai and Denahi were back, so we decided it was time to go back, but soon he saw a multitude surrounding something, many people seemed scare and frightened, Koda approached to the crowd and he saw something horribly.

A man was holding a spear, and on the spear, it was a bear cub, the spear was piercing the cub that had died bleeding, Koda´s heart stopped for minute, then he runned to the lake where Kenai and Denahi were tiding the baskets of fish to the trees, Denahi was the first who noticed Koda.

"Hi Koda, how was your…?" but he was interrupted by Koda who started to punch him on the chest.

"Liar! You told me that your people didn´t kill cubs but they do!" yelled Koda with tears on his eyes.

Kenai come closer and took Koda by the shoulders, but the younger one tried to punch Kenai.

"Let me go! You lie to me, the two of you!" screamed Koda.

"Koda!" Kenai "What are you talking about?"

"I saw someone holding a death bear cub with a spear! He killed him!" Koda "And he was only a cub, I hate humans, I hate you Kenai! I hate you Denahi!"

Soon Mia and Takashi appeared Mia grabbed Koda.

"Take him to our tent, please "Asked Denahi.

Mia nodded with the head.

"Easy Koda, everything's fine" said Mia as she tried to comfort Koda, she hugged "It´s fine"

Denahi looked worried at Kenai.

"What he was talking about?" Denahi.

"I don´t know, but I´m going to find out" said Kenai as he walked on the direction where Koda had come.

…

The man name´s was Arrluk, he was sixteen years old, one year older than Kenai, his totem was, ironically, also the Bear of love, but in one year he wasn´t even closer to follow his totem, he hated animals and wasn´t happy with the law of don´t kill females or younger animals, he only wanted to kill animal, this was his propose after all, be hunted by humans, so when he saw a lonely bear cub that day, he couldn´t hold it anymore, and he had killed the poor animal. Oh and he wasn´t happy at all with Koda, neither with Kenai, the two of them were a shame for the human race, Kenai for been transform into an animal and Koda for have been turned into a human, if someone born human he must stay a human, and don´t be transform into another species, it was wrong.

So now Arrluk was enjoying showing his victim, but soon Kenai appeared, at the moment he saw the poor cub death, he felt horror and anger, his hands turned into fists.

"What have you done?!" screamed Kenai to Arrluk.

Arrluk looked at Kenai and smiled.

"This?" said Arrluk looking at Kenai, and then he showed the bear's corpse "Nothing, just a stupid beast that doesn´t thinks, or loves"

"That isn´t true!" Kenai.

"Not? But Kenai, those are the same words you use to describe bears" Arrluk.

Kenai was feeling more and more angry.

"That was before"

"Before what? Before been turn into a beast? I don´t know why you´re still here, you should been living on the woods, I mean, been turned into a bear? That´s horrible, the worst animal on earth, and you still call you a human? No, you´re no longer a human, you´re dirty, you're a shame for all humans, how you can live knowing that you're a monster? I may killed a cub, but didn´t you killed a poor´s child mom? On that moment you weren´t thinking on the bears, you were just thinking in killing them no matter what"

Kenai was starting to feel guilty; his enemy's words have hurt him.

"Oh but that bear turned into a human that you call brother is even worse than you, that little shit is an abomination, you hear me! An abomination, his merely existence must be considered a sin you know? He should be death!"

Kenai could hold been insulted, but he wouldn´t stand any insult to Koda.

"Retract!" said Kenai.

"Why should I?"

"Retract!"

"Or what?"

Kenai throw himself against Arrluk, he knocked him down, and then Kenai started to punch him on the face, then he strangled him, some people that had been looking the fight moved to Kenai and tried to separate him from Arrluk, but they weren´t able to do it, Denahi soon arrived and he grabbed Kenai by the shoulders.

"Calm down Kenai! Let him go!" said Denahi, he was able to separate Kenai from Arrluk, but Kenai kicked Arrluk on the face.

"Let me go Denahi!" said Kenai as he tried to go back against his opponent.

"Please Kenai!" said Denahi, who was making an effort for hold Kenai, who was burning "Stop this! What do you think Sitka would think about this?"

As he heard his older brother name, Kenai stopped, he calm down and Denahi released him.

"That´s better"

Arrluk stand up and tried to punch Kenai but he was knocking down by Denahi.

"Don´t you even think it!" said Denahi "Otherwise me and my brother were going to give you the beating of your life!"

Soon Tanana appeared.

"What´s happening here?"

"Him!" said Kenai angry "He´s a killer Tanana! He killed a bear cub, a child!"

"Shut up! You also killed a female bear!"

"That was a long time ago Arrluk" said Tanana "And you can´t justify your actions by judging others, and Kenai has the right to be angry, you know that killing animal child´s is against our laws Arrluk"

"Well I don´t need your stupid laws! I´m going to get out of here, I´m tired of all of you!" after saying that, Arrluk started to walk to his tent "But hear me Kenai, this isn´t over! You and me we´re going to see again, and you will pay, you hear me!"

…

Night had fallen, Koda was sitting on his bed, Mia had given him a cold drink for the nerves, he had calm down and he was feeling bad for his actions, Arrluk had packed his things and then, by orders of Tanana, she was vanish forever, he couldn´t get back to the village even if he wanted to, Denahi and Kenai were talking to Tanana, in the end Tanana said that she wanted to talk with Kenai alone so Denahi leaved them and went to his tent.

Koda didn´t looked at Denahi, he was ashamed of his own action, and he feared that Denahi would be mad with him.

But Denahi wasn´t angry with Koda, he understood why he was mad, and besides, he was still feeling guilty for chasing him when he believed that Kenai was death, so when he entered to the tent, he walked to Koda´s bed and sit beside his little brother.

"Hey Koda, I´m really sorry you have to see that" said Denahi.

Koda then hugged Denahi.

"I´m sorry! I didn´t wanted to hit you! I was too angry, also I didn´t mean anything of what I said, I don´t hate you, I love you Denahi! Please forgive me"

"Shhh, it´s okay Koda" said Denahi hugging him "I know Koda, I´m not angry with you, I mean, how could I be mad with my little brother bear?"

"Because how I act and what I said"

"Well, people says horrible things when they´re angry, but they didn´t mean it, I´m an example, when Sitka died, I told Kenai horribly things, then when I calm down I realized in my words and I felt really bad, also I thought that Kenai was death, think that those were the last words I told my brother make me feel even worse, instead of telling how much I loved him, I blame him for our brother´s death, and it wasn´t true, since then, I´m make and effort for think in my words before telling them, but as you can see Koda, I have also to learn it, remember, never let the hate guide your action, me and Kenai did that and you know what happened"

"Yes, nothing pretty"

"So now, I also think before act and Kenai too, he´s also leaving love guide his actions, not hate"

Koda smiled at Denahi.

"So I´m also have to make and effort right?"

"Yes, you´re going to do it great Koda, you are a smart boy"

"Thanks Denahi, and once again, I didn´t mean anything, I love you"

"I also love you Koda, brothers until the end" said Denahi lifting his hand, Koda smiled and joined his hand with Denahi´s.

"And hey, your punches are powerful" said Denahi "You have a lot of strength"

"Really?"

"Yes, you´re going to grow into a big and strong man Koda, I can assure you"

Then Kenai entered in the tent.

Koda runned to hug him.

"Kenai! I´m really sorry for what I said"

Kenai hugged Koda.

"I know Koda" said Kenai as he hugged Koda and placed a hand behind´s Koda´s head. "I´m really sorry you had to see that"

"It´s okay Kenai, it wasn´t right of me act that way" Koda "Me and Denahi have talk about that and I´m never going to do the same, swear"

"That´s great Koda, now, tried to sleep; it has been a hard day"

"Okay Kenai, I´ll try"

Kenai lifted Koda from the ground and he carries him to his bed, then he tucked Koda and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep good little brother" said Kenai, then Koda felt asleep.

"Thanks Denahi" said Kenai "I´m not on the right position to talk him about manners"

"Kenai, listen, this isn't a scolding, and I´m not mad with you, but remember, don´t let hate guides your action, remember what happened the last time"

"I know Denahi, but when Arrluk started to insult Koda, I couldn't resist it Denahi, he call him shit, abomination!"

"Kenai" said Denahi placing a hand on Kenai´s shoulder "I understand you, but hey, Arrluk has been always a fool, besides, Koda isn´t anything of that, just because a stupid said so, it´s true?"

"No" admitted Kenai "I know I acted wrong and that I need to practice my behavior, but it was horrible!"

"It´s okay Kenai, we should also tried to sleep, like you said it has been a hard day"

"True, so night Denahi"

"Night Kenai, I think I will sleep beside Koda, hope it doesn't matters" Denahi.

"Not matter at all" added Kenai as he lay down on his bed. "Good night Denahi"

"Goodnight Kenai" said Denahi as he lay down beside Koda "Goodnight Koda"

Then they fall asleep.

…

Arrluk was walking on the forest, alone, in the dark, he didn´t know where he was heading, with no relatives he didn´t have anywhere to go.

"Stupid Kenai! Stupid Koda! Stupid bears! I hate all of you!"

Soon, he hear something on the bushes, he pointed them with his spear.

"I hope it´s a rabbit cause I´m hungry!"

But from the bushes appeared a young girl, fifteen years old, she had red hair, was slender and pretty, she was holding a sword.

"Leave that!" said the girl with demand on his voice "There´s someone who wants to talk with you"

"Someone?"

From the bushes it also appeared a big muscular man, wearing some kind of armor and a black bear skin as a cape; it had a scare on his right eye and had a serious look on his face.

"Hello there my friend, I know you come from the village where the abomination lives"

"Em, yes"

"Well, good man, I offer you home, and food, and also, revenge on those who have bring misery over you, the only thing you´ll have to do, is deliver to me, and trust me, if you do, revenge will be the sweetest think you´ll ever have on your life"

Arrluk smiled.

"Sounds good, but, can I ask you are you?"

"Just call me Sangilak my friend, Sangilak"

**Idea of this chapter given by Madboy94**


	21. Kenai Birthday

**Hi guys, only want to thank all of you for your support on this story, and just wanted to say that the fate of Arrluk, and also of Sangilak, will be revealed until the sequel, so we´ll don't see them again on the fic, but we will on the sequel, only for you to know, so enjoy the chapter: **

Kenai threw Koda into the hair and then he catches his little brother.

"Another!" exclaimed Koda excited while he was laughing "Another time Kenai!"

Kenai did what Koda said two more times until Denahi appeared.

"Hi Denahi" said Kenai as he catched Koda for the last time, then he putted him back on the ground "What´s up?"

"Nothing special, but can you give me a hand?"

"With what?"

"I need to give Tanana a pile of wood, but my back hurts, so can you help me with that?"

"Sure, just look after Koda while I´m doing it"

"No problem"

Kenai rubbed Koda´s head and then he walked where Kenai had instructed him where the pile was, then he disappeared and Denahi come closer to Koda.

"Koda, Kenai´s birthday´s on two weeks"

Koda opened his eyes in surprise.

"His birthday?"

"Yes, he´s going sixteen years old"

"Oh, and you are seventeen years old right?"

"Yes, but I´ll be eighteen years old this March, so Kenai and I will only have a year of difference from January to March"

"Oh, I´m still have to wait until November for my birthday, nine years old"

"Cool, but now we have to talk about Kenai´s gift, have you plan anything?"

"No really" said Koda "I want to make something special for him, like he did for us on the winter, remember" he added showing his bracelet.

"And also, I want to do something that make him forget the disaster of the past week, remember?"

"Koda" said Denahi "That´s on the past, Kenai and I have forgot it, like we said the other night, people angry said things they don´t really mean, you didn´t mean anything of what you said that day"

"Nothing, non a single word"

"And Kenai and I knows it, so you don´t have to worry about that anymore, but remember, you have to learn to control your emotions, because angry people also does bad things that hurts other peoples, so we have to learn to control our emotions"

"I know Denahi, I´m making an effort" Koda. "I´m not letting bad feelings guide my actions"

"That´s great, and besides, Arrluk has disappear for good, I never liked him"

"Neither I, even if I didn´t get to know him, but I don´t want to know him"

"Yeah, we better cut that off; have any ideas for Kenai´s present? Like you said I also want to make something special for him, this year we have been through a lot, Sitka´s death, our misunderstanding, and your arrive Koda, which has been the best thing that had happened us"

"Thanks Denahi" said Koda smiling "So, what we can do for Kenai?"

"I don´t know, I´ve been thinking for the past few weeks and still I haven´t come up with something"

"Mmmm, I´ve got an idea; tell me a special moment you and Kenai had when you were younger"

"Okay, let´s see" said Denahi remembering "Ohm the first time Sitka go on hunting with dad, Kenai and I were jealous because we also wanted to go, so we did our own campsite outside of our parent´s tent"

"Really you did that?"

"Yes" said Denahi smiling "We were kids and we had fun, even if Kenai almost burns the entire tent"

"Oh yes, Nana told me that Kenai was a trouble maker when he had my age"

"Yes, even there was a time when he felt he was a just an accident to both our parents, and us, because he get in too many troubles, I usually was mad with him and we get into fights, even Sitka get mad with him at some time, he was a pain on the neck, he still is if you ask me, but at the end, we always forgive each other"

"Because you love each other right?"

"Yes, and, after all, we are brothers, and if brothers do one thing well is fight"

Denahi then knock down Koda, playfully, and started to tickle him.

"No Denahi! Not again!" begged Koda while he was still laughing.

This time Denahi released Koda really soon, but the younger one quickly threw himself to his older brother and knock him down, then Koda sit down on Denahi´s stomach.

"Don´t forget about my moves Denahi!"

"Okay, okay" said Denahi tired "You won this one Koda"

Then Koda go off of Denahi.

"Anyway, I think I´ve got an idea" Denahi "Been on the ground helps you think"

"Oh, then tell me what you have in mind" Koda.

"Okay, this is the plan" said Denahi as he whispered his idea on Koda´s ears.

…

On January sixth, Kenai slowly opened his eyes, since the day before he had a lot of work and he didn´t had a single moment to rest until late night, he was tired and for some reason, he felt Denahi wanted to torture him for all the work he had put him the day before, but the sleep make him feel better and now he was ready for another day of work, but the first thing he saw was Koda standing beside him with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Koda" said Kenai, then he yawned "How are you?"

"I´m good, but not so good like you are!"

"And why´s that?"

"Because today´s your birthday!" said Koda as he launched to Kenai and knock him down "Happy Birthday Kenai!"

"It´s my birthday?" asked Kenai, who had forgot that his birthday was that same day "Spirits I forgot it"

"Luckily you have your little hairball that remembers you important thinks" said Koda smiling, Kenai looked at him surprised.

"So you´re starting to like your nickname?"

"I´m getting used to it"

"So you are?" said Kenai as he grabbed Koda by the waist and put him on the ground, then Kenai made a raspberry on Koda´s stomach. The younger one laugh and then Kenai hug him "Thanks Koda, and where´s Denahi?"

"You´re welcome and he´s outside, we have a surprise for you!"

"Surprise? Made by you and him?"

"Yes!"

That explained why Denahi had put him so many work.

"That´s a little disturbing" Kenai.

"Come on big brother! It will be fun!"

"Sure it will be" said a voice on the entrance, it was Denahi, he started to walk to the bed of his younger brother "So the birthday boy is awake, thanks to the Spirits, party can't start without him!"

Kenai smiled and stand up.

"Always so happy?" he asked Denahi.

"Well, not all the days your baby brother turns sixteen years old"

Instead of been mad, Kenai smiled and Denahi hugged him.

"Happy birthday little brother"

"Thanks big brother"

After the hug, Kenai pushed playfully Denahi.

"Hey, I´m now sixteen, you´re only one year older than me!"

"Not for too much bro, so enjoy your time, it won´t be longer"

"I don´t care! Sometimes been the youngest one has his perks"

"Hey! I´m the youngest one!" said Koda.

"He has right" Denahi.

"Well, the middle one isn´t bad either" Kenai.

"Totally agree" Denahi "But now he have to get moving, Koda and I have prepared you a surprise"

"Yes, I´m not too excited about that"

"Then I´ll give him his gift right here" said Koda, from a basket near him, he pull out a death salmon "Here´s your gift Kenai"

Koda was holding the death fish to Kenai, who looked at the salmon with both surprise and horror.

"Koda told me that the favorite gift for bears all salmons" Denahi whispered into Kenai´s ear "So he thought this will be perfect for you"

Kenai looked at the fish and then to Koda.

"Thanks Koda" said Kenai taking the death salmon from Koda´s hands "Well, at least I´ve the dinner already"

Koda laughed.

"But that´s not everything, come on, we´ll show you" Koda.

"Yes, but fist, no eyes" said Denahi as he put out of his pocket a piece of clothing.

"You have to be kidding me" Kenai.

"Nop" Koda "It´s necessary"

Kenai sighed, but he allow to Denahi to blind him with the piece of clothing.

"Don't worry" Denahi "Koda and I we´re here Kenai"

"Yeah, that´s the thing that´s scares me" Kenai.

Koda and Denahi laughed.

"Let´s go" Denahi.

They lead Kenai until the tent they both had assemble last night when Kenai was asleep, on the inside of the tent there was a wooden table and another basket beside the table, they sit down Kenai near the table and then Denahi removed the clothing from his eyes.

"Surprise!" Denahi and Koda said in unison, Kenai looked around him and smiled.

"Hey, it´s like when you and me camp outside our home!" said Kenai to Denahi.

Denahi nodded with the head.

"Yes, we wanted to make it special for you!" Koda.

"Well, you´re doing a good job"

"And there´s more!" said Koda, below the table there was a wooden tray which have a burned salmon on it and some berries around it.

"I made you the breakfast!" said Koda smiling.

"Oh" said Kenai as he saw the burned fish, it didn´t seem too delicious.

"Koda spend a long time doing it" Denahi "You don´t want to disappointing him right?"

Koda was still smiling, and Kenai couldn't do nothing against his little brother smile, it was too cute and innocent, so Kenai send a look of _I hate you _to Denahi, the oldest brother only smiled, so Kenai started to eat the salmon and surprisingly it was really good.

"Wow, it´s good Koda" said Kenai.

"See? I told you he liked his salmon burning!" said Koda to Denahi.

Denahi rolled his eyes.

"I´m thinking in making him the cooker"

"Well, that wouldn´t be a bad idea" Kenai "He cooks better than you"

Once Kenai had finished the salmon, Koda and Denahi sited down beside him.

"Now´s time for presents!" said Koda excited.

"_I hope it´s not another death fish"_ Kenai thought for himself.

First Denahi gave his gift, it was a knife, the blade was sharped and on the handle it had Kenai´s name and down the name it was write:

_My little brother bear. _

"What a detail!" Kenai exclaimed "Thanks Denahi!"

"It´s a pleasure bro" said Denahi, he lifted his hand and Kenai joined his hand with his brother.

"Koda, your turn" said Denahi once he and Kenai had separated hands.

"Okay" Koda.

From the basket Koda pull out a wooden figure, it wasn´t the best, it was clearly that had been made by a kid, but it was good, in the figure there was a young man holding on his arms a little bear cub.

"It´s you and I" Koda "When I saw you on your human form on the mountain where the lights touched the earth, I was so afraid of you on that moment, and now, look at me, living between humans"

Koda deliver the figure to Kenai, who take it and examined.

"Koda, it´s beautiful, you made it?"

"Yes" Koda nodded with the head "Denahi helped me when I start it"

"But he learn quick" Denahi "Soon he didn´t needed me anymore"

"Well, Koda, it´s beautiful" Kenai "And you capture yourself perfectly, you look so scare" he said holding a laugh.

"Yes, but on real life I wasn´t that scare!"

"Yes you were" Denahi "I remember like if had been yesterday, a little scared hairball"

"O yeah, now I think on it, he looks so cute when he´s scared" Kenai.

"Hey, I´m not cute when I´m scared"

"Yes you are" Kenai "Specially that night, why do you think I hug you so much?"

"Because you love me"

"Besides that"

The three brothers laughed.

"Well, I love it Koda, it´s so amazing"

"Thanks, I want it to represent our love, that despite we are from different species, we love each other no matter what, because we are brothers" Koda.

"You´re right Koda" said Kenai hugging him "Brother forever"

"And Kenai, I promise that I´ll never again be afraid of you, no matter your form or appearance, because I love you and I know you love me" Koda.

"And nothing´s going to change that ever" Kenai.

Once they separated, Denahi was looking at Kenai with a malicious smile on his face.

"What?" Kenai.

Denahi put out a pillow.

"You know what it means" Denahi.

"Oh no" Kenai.

Denahi punch him on the face with the pillow, Kenai hide the figure on the basket, to make sure it will be safe and also the knife so no one will get hurt, then Kenai grabbed another pillow and started fight Denahi, soon the two brothers were into a fight while they laugh, and Koda joined the battle, also laughing.


	22. An Unexpected Journey part 1

"A little mouse is coming… walking on four feet's…" Kenai go with his fingers across Koda´s hip "Waking on four feet… and from all the sudden he goes and says…

Kenai taped Koda on his belly button.

"Piii!"

Koda laughed and tried to go out but Kenai grab him by the arm.

"Hey you´re not going anywhere! You´re mine!" said Kenai with fun as he approached Koda back to his arm, then Kenai knock his little brother on the ground and start tickle him on his naked feet's, since they both have just awaked and haven´t go out of their tent, then Kenai tried to kiss Koda on the cheek.

"No, ih-uh" said Koda as he avoided Kenai´s kiss.

"O so you want to fight"

Kenai tried to kiss him but Koda was resisting, dodging Kenai kisses and tried to fight back but Kenai also avoided his attacks with success.

"Calm down the two of you!" said a voice above them "I want to sleep!"

"Oh no, he´s awake" said Kenai.

He released Koda and the younger one climbed for the stairs until Denahi´s bed.

"Good morning Denahi!"

"Morning Koda" said Denahi, and then he yawned "Men I´m tired"

"You are?" Kenai "I'm always doing most of your work, I'm the one who should be tired!"

"Don´t make me laugh Kenai!" said Denahi "Could you give me at least five more minutes please?"

"For me it´s fine" said Koda "And you Kenai?"

"Okay, come on Koda, let´s go outside" Kenai.

"I´m coming"

After changing his clothes, the two brothers go outside so Denahi could sleep.

"Thank spirits, now, where I was?" said Denahi as he felt asleep.

…

Kenai watched as Koda played with his friends.

It´s has been a year since the death of Sitka and the events that marked his whole life, his really short life, and Koda´s first birthday as a human was coming soon, and Kenai wanted to do something really special, but not any kind of special, something big and dangerous, he didn't even knew if it was allow it, so he wanted to ask Tanana if the Spirits could make it, even if it was just one time, but he wanted do it.

"Hello Kenai" said Tanana, she was beside Kenai.

"Hello Tanana, I´m glad to see you"

"Yes, Takashi told me you wanted to ask me something"

"That´s right, em, Nana, you know that Koda´s birthday is coming, and that´s has been almost a year since, well, you know what"

"Yes I know it Kenai"

"Okay, and I was wondering if the Great Spirits could turn us into bears, just for another time, and then that´s it, you see, every year on these time of the year, bears from all across the wood reunite in the Salmon Run, and I think it will be good to Koda if we go at least for one last time, so, you think it´s possible?"

Tanana sighed, she looked to the ground and then to Kenai.

"I think they could, but like you said, just for this time, they won´t repeat it at less it´s necessary"

Kenai smiled, so they could do it.

"But Kenai, I have to tell you something, this detail you want to make for Koda it´s really cute, but maybe it hurt him"

Kenai was now surprised, he didn´t knew what Tanana was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Koda has adapted to the human life right?"

"Right"

"So, if he sees another time the bear life he could feel bad because that´s no longer his life anymore and he can also be confused, he could decide to stay permanently as a bear"

Tanana´s word make Kenai think on that situation, Koda sad as they got back as humans, wanted to be a bear again, and this time forever, but, if that was the picture, he could also make the sacrifice of been a bear, only to stay with Koda, and, maybe even Denahi join them, yes, life as bears wouldn´t be so bad.

"I´m aware of the danger Tanana, but I want to try, see how thing come out, and then, well, between us, we will find the answers, together, as brothers, but thanks for the advice, I´ll have it on mind"

Tanana smiled.

"I understand Kenai, thanks for listen to me, so, who´s going?"

"Me, Koda and Denahi"

"Okay, in that case you and your brothers will have to leave this night, then walk in the direction of the Salmon Run and sleep on the woods, when you awake, you will be bears"

"Thanks Tanana! You have made my day!" said Kenai hugging her.

"Oh, you´re welcome my dear, but remember, this is the last time, and spirits can´t change you into another species all the time!"

"Yes, never again, I swear!"

Tanana hugged Kenai.

"No get ready, you have a long journey in front"

"Yes, thanks again, I don´t know what will I do without you"

…

Kenai tell the plan to Denahi, when he was finished, Denahi had a confused look on his face.

"Wow, bears? Me as a bear?" asked Denahi pointing himself.

"Yes, it isn´t that bad, I promise everything is going to be fine, I hope"

"Look Kenai, I love you, and I love Koda, but, I don´t know if I could make it, I´m sure I´ll be the worst bear on earth!"

"No you won´t, you´ll have Koda and me to guide you"

"It´s been a year, you rembered how to be a bear?"

"Yes" said Kenai "And Koda can teach us how to be bears"

"He remembers that?"

"Of course, like he says, he´s a bear on the heart"

Denahi then started thinking, Kenai got scared, he wanted to have his two brothers beside him on the journey, he also wanted to Denahi visit the Salmon Run, and it wouldn´t be the same without him.

"If you accept, you can call me lovely bear all the way"

Then Denahi smiled and looked at him.

"Can I?"

"Yes"

"Okay" said Denahi giving up "I´ll go with you"

"Thanks!" said Kenai hugging him.

"Okay, okay, it´s okay" said Denahi hugging him "Anything for my little brothers"

…

When they told Koda about the plan, the little kid smile and started to jump around the tent in joy.

"Yes, bear again, and the Salmon Run! Yes!, I´ll see Tug, Bucky and all my friends again, yes, when we go?"

"This night" Kenai.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let´s go!" Koda.

"But what about provisions, and weapons?" asked Denahi.

Kenai and Koda looked each other and laughed.

"Will not need them" Kenai.

"Yes, bears can survive without any of that on the woods Denahi, I´m going to teach you a lot about how to be a bear"

"Okay" said Denahi, normally he was the one who teaches his younger brother, but now it was the other way round, and it wasn´t the first time since he learned how powerful was the love thanks to Kenai.

"Perfect, now we better get going" said Kenai.

…

Koda say goodbye to his humans friends while Kenai and Denahi were saying goodbye to Mia and Takashi.

"Don´t worry will be here before your ceremony" Kenai told to Mia.

"Yes no problem" added Mia "I´m not getting my totem that soon, two months more, but, be careful please, you´re the only family we had"

Takashi nodded with the head.

"She´s right, we don´t want anything bad happened to the three of you"

"Don´t worry, will be careful" said Denahi "I´ll be there for watching them"

"Yes, that´s what worries me" Mia.

They all laugh and then they hugged each other, when Koda entered the tent.

"Ready, I said goodbye to all my friends, now´s time for my cousins"

"Oh come on here" said Mia as he walked to him "I´m going to miss you so much"

Mia hugged Koda and he hugged her back.

"I´m going to miss you too Mia, you´re the best cousin I´ve ever had, don´t tell Takashi, he will get jealous"

"Don´t worry I won´t" said Mia smiling "And Koda, once again, I´m really sorry for the slap on your face"

When Koda saw the death cub and loosed control, Mia had to slap him on the face so he calm down, then he relaxed and talked what he had saw, and finally Mia comfort him.

"No worry, I deserve it, and you were a lot of help that day, thanks Mia"

"You´re a love Koda" said Mia hugging him.

Then Koda said goodbye to Takashi.

"See you really soon little man" said Takashi hugging him.

Then the three brothers abandoned the tent of his cousins and walked into the woods.

…

After one hour of walking, the brothers found an empty cave, since it was dark, they go inside.

"Tanana told me that when we awake, will be bears"

"I hope it don´t hurts" Denahi.

"No it doesn´t, you will only feel tired and confused, but you get over it quickly"

"Okay" said Denahi "In that case, good night"

"Good night"

"Good night"

Then they fell asleep.

The three dreams with bears, eagles, wolfs and fishes.

Denahi was the first one in be awake, he didn´t felt different, until he scratched his hair, his nails were sharped than usual, and his hand was feeling… hairy.

Denahi examined his hand, which was no longer a hand, it was a bear claw, and then he looked at his body and saw he was a now a bear, around him were the rests of his destroyed human clothes, the only thing of his human costume remaining was his totem.

He made a great effort to not scream.

"_Well… at least I´m look better as a bear"_ though for himself.


	23. An Unexpected Journey part 2

**Hi everyone just wanted to thank all of you for your support. **

Kenai and Koda awaked and looked to each other.

"Yes! I´m a bear again!" yelled Koda happily as he started to jump all around the cave "And Kenai, you´re also a bear, so we are bears"

Koda then jumped over Kenai and knocked him down, Kenai laughed and threw his little brother into the air to next catch him with his paws, and then Koda go down from Kenai and then started to run around while Kenai tried to catch him.

"I´m too fast for you Kenai!"

"No you´re not!"

The two of them were playing so happy that they didn´t even notice the remains of his now destroyed human clothes, and also Denahi who was still watching with horror his new bear body.

"_This could be a lot worse!"_ though Denahi trying to calm down _"You know this was going to happened and now you have to deal with the consequences" _

Then Kenai and Koda stop playing and realized in Denahi´s.

"Oh spirits!" said Kenai with terror on his eyes.

"What?!" Denahi said scared.

"You´re even ugly as a bear!" said Kenai and then laughed, Koda laughed while Denahi got a mad look.

"Listen the two of you…" said Denahi trying to walk but soon he felt to the ground.

Kenai and Koda laughed again while Denahi was feeling ashamed, he then stood up on his to paths but Kenai denied with his head.

"No Denahi, don´t tried that, the bears walk on four feet's, don´t even tried in two" Kenai "I tell you from experience"

Denahi nodded with the head and then started to walk on four feet, with a clumsy walk but he was doing it.

"Well, I think he can be a good bear" Koda "With a lot of hard work"

"Yes, I think the same" Kenai.

"Oh Kenai, you seem to rembered this pretty well" Denahi.

"Yes, actually I haven´t forgot how to be a bear" Kenai.

"Neither I" Koda.

"Well, in that case we better start going" Denahi, he tried to walk but he felt again, this time Kenai and Koda helped him to stand "Thanks"

"No problem" said Kenai.

"Well, I think that you and Koda should teach me how to be a bear, just in case, that way I will don´t be a nuisance during the journey"

"Okay, then we should go outside" Kenai "It´s going to be a long day_"_

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

"Remember Denahi, walk on four feet, not in two, we only stand in two feet when we want to intimidate our enemies" Koda said as he walked in front of Denahi, the older one was trying to walk but he was staggering.

"Come on Denahi, you can do it" Kenai said in the distance while he was also practicing his walking.

"Thanks Kenai, wow" Denahi just avoided a rock that was in front of him.

"_That was close"_ Denahi though for himself _"So, calm down Denahi, you can make it, just trust in you and everything else will be good"_

Denahi fell to the ground once again.

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

Koda and Kenai approached Denahi to help him get back on his feet but Denahi stop them.

"I want to do it by myself" said Denahi as he stood up, he was getting use to his new, and more powerful legs.

"_I knew that bears were strong, but man I never thought in having that strength in my arms!"_ Denahi though, he stand up and Kenai and Koda yelled in joy as they saw Denahi rising up.

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

The next thing Koda wanted to teach Denahi was how bear sharped their claws, they walk until a tree.

"Look at me" Koda, then he started to sharp his claws on the tree "Now you, do the same"

Denahi approached the three and started to sharp his own claws.

"Without spears, our weapons are claws, teeth's and our strength, remember bears are the most powerful creatures in the woods" remembered Koda.

"This easy" said Denahi as he moved his claws from upside down and from all the sudden, they were clog on the tree.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

Kenai and Koda were laughing at watching Denahi trying to get his claws out of the tree.

"Guys, please, it´s not funny!" said Denahi both ashamed and angry "A little help please?"

"Sorry Denahi, I must have tell you that you don´t have to put so many strength on it, otherwise it will happen that, but don´t worry, the same thing happened to me the first time I did it, it was on the sixth coldest day of my entire life…" Koda started to say and Denahi looked at Kenai.

"Please Kenai, help me!" begged the older brother.

"Okay, let´s going to help him" said Kenai cleaning a tear from his eyes "Let´s go Koda"

They walked to Denahi and Kenai placed both of his arms on his older brother chest while Koda was doing the same behind him.

"At the count of three, we pull out!" said Kenai.

"Got it" Koda.

"Let´s do it" Denahi "I don´t want to be stuck

They pull with all his strength but Denahi´s claws didn´t wanted to get out.

"Again!" said Kenai and they continue pulling, until the claws were released and the three brothers flew through the airs as Denahi´s claws abandoned the tree, and then they hit another three and fell to the ground.

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

"Well" said Denahi standing up "That could have been worse"

Then an acorn hit Denahi on the head.

"Hey you bear! Stop making noise!" yelled a voice from the tree.

"Yeah, we´re trying to sleep"

"Oh yeah!" said Koda looking at the tree "Or what will you do, my brothers Kenai and Denahi are the most powerful bears on this lands, and you can´t do nothing against them!"

Kenai and Denahi exchanged worried looks.

A rain of acorns, walnuts and pinecone fell from the trees to Kenai and Denahi heads.

"Ouch!" said Denahi as he tried to cover his head with his hands.

"Stop!" begged Kenai.

"Yes, throw them everything you got!" Koda "They can hold everything you throw them!"

A rock hitted Denahi´s hand and Kenai was hitted with a raccoon, Kenai took the animal with his hand ad examined it, the raccoon smiled and bitted Kenai hand.

"Ahh!" screamed Kenai.

The raccoon smiled and got out of Kenai´s hand to climb the tree until his hole.

"Of course, they have to be raccoons!" Kenai thought.

"Yes! More, you can´t hurt them!" continue Koda, who has hiding behind his big brothers and nothing had hit him yet.

"Koda!" said Denahi "Please stop helping us"

"Oh, I´m just trying to cheer you up" Koda.

Denahi rolled his eyes as another rock hitted his head.

"Hey that hurts!" yelled to the tree.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

"Let´s go out of here!" said Denahi.

Kenai nodded with the head and they run away from the rain of _"terror"_

"All of you are lucky that my brothers decided to leave this as a tie, otherwise you´ll be crying for your mommies!" said Koda to the raccoons, Kenai and Denahi go back for him, they cover Koda´s mouth with their hands and then lift him to go away from the scene.

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

"This is uncomfortable" said Denahi as he smelled his two brothers.

"Yes" said Kenai as he smelled Denahi "But this way we will know our smell, and it will help us identify us if we get separate"

"You got a good point" Denahi, he was surprised at how the smells were stronger now, he could smell so much better than when he was a man "But man, you smell worse than ever! When was the last time you take a bath?"

Kenai got a mad look.

"Hey, your smell isn't the best you know!"

"At least is better than yours!"

Koda laughed as he saw his two brothers fight, then he yawned, the entire day was hard, teaching Denahi how to be a bear, after the _"raccoon fight" _he had teach to his older brother some of his moves, how to smell and how to dig with his claws and how to find roots to eat, at first Denahi wasn´t too excited, since roots had never been his favorite meet, but when they found them, he gave a feast with them, never before on his life the roots were so delicious.

"I think someone is tired" said Denahi looking at Koda.

"A little bit" said Koda yawning again.

"Okay, so then we better get going" said Kenai "Tomorrow we start the journey"

Denahi and Koda nodded with the head and they start the walk until their cave, once there, Koda felt immediately asleep, Kenai smiled and lay down beside him and Denahi did the same, but on the other side.

"Hey" said Kenai "You did good as a bear, for been your first day"

"Thanks" said Denahi smiling "How did you? The first time"

"Oh, I got caught on a bear trap"

"Oh yes, I remember that Koda told me that" said Denahi smiling "That must have been fun"

"Let´s see if you fell in one and you´ll see how funny is"

Denahi laughed.

"That remembers me" Kenai "Koda said to me that he will keep it as a secret and he broke his promise, I´ll tell him!"

Denahi rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, good night Kenai, see you in the morning"

"Thanks, good night Denahi, see you in the morning.

And they fell asleep.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_


	24. An Unexpected Journey part 3

Denahi was sleeping when he felt something on his back, he moved his head to the place Koda should be, but he wasn´t anymore, so he figure it out what was on his back.

"Koda" he said and from his back a yawn was heard. "Wake up Koda, time to go"

"No, not yet" said Kenai who was sleeping.

"On four legs lovely bear!" Denahi "We have to get moving!"

"One hour more!" Kenai.

Denahi rolled his eyes and punched his brother, but Kenai didn´t even move.

"Come on Kenai!" said Denahi, then he felt hungry "Men I need to eat something"

As if this were magic words, both Kenai and Koda waked from their dreams and stand up.

"Yes! I can continue my training!" said Koda "The next thing I´ll teach you Denahi is how to fish like a bear! And I can teach Kenai as well since he never really learn how to fish like a bear"

Denahi gave a surprised look at Kenai.

"You didn´t learn how to fish?" he asked to his youngest brother.

"Hey, it´s not that easy!" then he looked at Denahi´s back were Koda was "And that reminds me, you promise to me that you won´t tell anyone about my little incident with the bear trap and that was one of the first thing you tell Denahi! And then you tell to Mia and Takashi"

"Ups" said Koda with a guilty, but funny, look "Well, they´re family, so they´re an exception"

"Oh what an excuse!" Kenai.

"Listen" Denahi "We have a long journey, so cut this childish fight and get moving, we have to learn how to fish"

Koda and Kenai exchanged worried looks.

"Okay" said Kenai "I think I saw a lake down there, we can practice there"

"Sounds great" Denahi "Let´s go"

…

Before they reached the lake, Koda saw a bunch of shrubs with berries and run to them.

"Koda!" said Denahi irritated.

"Let him have fun Denahi" said Kenai "After all that´s the reason why we´re doing this journey"

Denahi rolled his eyes while Kenai laugh.

"Come on! Don´t be so spoilsport Denahi! Let´s go for those berries, I know you like them" Kenai.

Kenai walked until the shrubs while Denahi stayed on the same place, then he saw as Kenai and Koda started to laugh and eat, he sighed and approached his brothers.

"Hey, keep some berries from me" he said.

Kenai and Koda smiled.

"They´re all yours" Koda.

"Yes, come"

Denahi walked to the tree and tried to grab some berries but this fell from his claws; Kenai looked at him and smiled while he also moved his head to both sides.

"No, that way no Denahi, I have the same problem when I was a bear for the first time" Kenai.

"Yes! Then I jumped over his head and I teach him how to eat like a bear!" said Koda jumping over Kenai head.

Kenai laughed as well as Koda.

"But then he made me fall to the ground and draw a line on the ground to make clear his side and my side" continues Koda "But I was smarter and I draw a circle around us so that way we have to be on the same circle"

"Oh" said Denahi with a worried look.

"What?" asked Koda.

"Well" Denahi scratch his neck "I did the same with Kenai when we were kids"

"You did?" Koda.

"Yes" Denahi "We went into a fight and I draw a circle saying 'That´s your side Kenai, stay there!'"

"Why?" Koda.

"I don´t remember it" Denahi "I think we were just playing with each other"

"Yes" said Kenai "After that, I step on the line, Denahi tell me to don't do it but I keep doing it"

"Yes, we were kids" Denahi.

Denahi and Kenai smiled to each other, and Koda jumped from Kenai´s head to Denahi´s head.

"Perfect!" Koda "Now let´s go for those berries"

Koda´s advice for Denahi was to attack the branch without mercy, after all bears could also eat the leaf green, so once he had leaved the branch totally naked, he burped and then covered his mouth.

"Sorry" he said smiling while Kenai and Koda laughed.

"Come on" Kenai "Let´s go to the river"

…

Once the three brothers were on the river, Koda jumped on the water and start catching fishes, in less than a minute he started to throw death fishes to the land.

"Men he´s good" said Denahi looking at the pile of fishes.

"He is" said Kenai smiling "Now let´s go, and tried to stay on our feet"

"Yes" said Denahi also smiling "Well, we´ll do our best"

_This love it is a distant star,_

_guiding us home wherever we are._

"Okay, here we go" said Denahi, he along with Kenai where now on the water.

"Yes, well, there I go" said Kenai as he put his head into the water and the put it out with his jaws completely empty.

"Good tried" said Denahi "Now my turn"

Denahi did the same only that for him, his mouth was filling with water, he quickly put his head out of the water, and he spit out the liquid and started to cough.

_This love it is a burning sun,_

_shining a light on the things that we've done._

"Are you okay" asked Kenai placing a path on his brothers back.

"Yes, that just take me by surprise" answered Denahi.

"Well" said Koda "Apparently that style isn´t for you, so, it´s better if you use your claws, chase the fish and when you´re close to him you pull him out of the water and you catch him with your jaws"

"Okay, that seem a lot easily" said Denahi.

"Yeah, we´ll tried it" Kenai.

_Tried to speak to you every day,_

_but each word we spoke the wind blew away._

Denahi and Kenai chased all the fishes they can, but every time they slip or the fish swim faster, one time two fishes take the same direction making Kenai and Denahi crash with their heads, the fell to the water while Koda started to laugh.

_Could these walls come crumbling down?_

_I want to feel my feet on the ground,_

_And leave behind this prison we share._

_Step into the open air._

"Hey! Look the way!" said Denahi as he tossed some water to Kenai´s head.

"You´re the one who must have the eyes open! Wisdom!" said Kenai.

"Oh that´s it!" said Denahi as he launched himself against Kenai, the two fell to the water and then they stated to fight as they started to roll and scare de fishes.

"Give up Denahi!" said Kenai who was winning the match, since he was more used to the bear form then his older brother.

"That´s not fair!" said Denahi.

_How did we let it come to this?_

_What we've just tasted we somehow still miss_

Koda was laughing while Kenai and Denahi were fighting, but when Kenai and Denahi realized in Koda´s laugh, they stop fighting and looked at his little brother, and then they filled his mouth with water and approached Koda.

"Um, guys…" said Koda as he saw his two brothers with the mouth full of water.

Then Kenai and Denahi spit out all the water from their mouths to Koda, the poor cub in just a matter of minutes had his fur wet and Kenai and Denahi were laughing.

"Now we have a little wet hairball" said Denahi.

"Yes" Kenai "And he looks so funny"

"Hey! I´m not look funny" said Koda angry.

"Yes Koda!" said Kenai laughing.

"Oh you´re bad!" said Koda crossing his arms.

"Oh we are?" asked Denahi "Then come and see how bad we are"

Koda then launched himself against Denahi and the two started to fight on the water while Kenai went to land and saw the entire fight, he wasn´t worried, he knew that Denahi wouldn´t hurt Koda and that it was only a game, so he took one of the fishes that Koda had catch and started to eat it.

_How will it feel when this day is done?_

_And can we keep what we've only begun?_

Denahi was licking his claws, after he and Koda had fighted playfully in the water; the two of them laughed and went to join Kenai to eat the fishes.

"Wow, this is the better fish I´ve ever eat, and it´s says a lot since it´s undercooked" said Denahi.

"Well, it´s directly from the lake maybe that explains it" Kenai.

"Yeah, that reminds me guys, we need to practice on your fishing skills because the two of you need a lot of practice" Koda.

"We know Koda, we suck at this" Denahi.

"You just need to practice that´s all" said Koda.

"I think we can do it" Kenai "Will be practicing"

"Yeah" said Denahi "Practice makes the master"

Then they eated in silence until they finished with all the fishes.

"Okay" said Denahi "Now it´s time to get moving, if the way to the Salmon Run is so long like you said it's going to be better if we start get moving.

Kenai and Koda nodded with their heads.

"So, let´s go" Kenai.

"Yeah! I want to get to the Salmon Run as soon as we can!" said Koda jumping "And I want to see your reaction Denahi!"

Denahi open their eyes at Koda´s comment, not so sure what his little brother really wanted to tell him.

_And now these walls come crumbling down,_

_and I can feel my feet on the ground. _

_Can we carry this love that we share?_

_Into the open air._

_Into the open air (into the open air)._

_Into the open air._

_This love it is a burning sun._


	25. An Unexpected Journey part 4

"You are very strong Koda, I´ve noticed that every time we play" said Denahi, him, Kenai and Koda have been walking for two hours and Koda get exhausted so Denahi told him that he could travel on his back.

"Yes, and you haven´t see anything of my moves Denahi!" said Koda with happiness "But you´re also a good fighter"

"Thanks" said Denahi smiling "And once again, remind me how this Salmon Run again?"

"It´s a magic place where so many bears as salmons are, you´ll love it, and you can meet my friends Tug and Bucky!"

"Oh yes I want to see Tug again" said Kenai.

"Tug?" Denahi.

"Yes, he´s the leader of the bears at the Salmon Run" Kenai "And it´s really a nice guy, bear, he makes you feel like home"

"Oh, he helped you when the last year?"

"Yes, believe me he´s really nice, but it maybe scares you when you know him" Kenai.

"Why?" Denahi.

"Because he´s enormous" Kenai "As big as a mountain!"

Kenai put two feet, and with his arms he made a mountain.

"Is him that big?" Denahi.

"Yes" Koda "But like Kenai said, he´s a really nice bear, and you´ll like him Denahi, you don´t have to worry"

"If you said so, it´s okay" Denahi.

Then after some minutes of silence, Denahi and Koda started to sing the _On my Way _song and Kenai got an angry look, and tried to ignore the voices of his brothers but it didn´t work, they knew that he was ear them.

"Oh Denahi look" said Koda pointing to a trunk. "Last year Kenai put me there just because he didn´t wanted to listen me sing" said Koda to Denahi.

Then Denahi turned to see Kenai.

"Why did you did such a horribly action?!" asked to his youngest brother.

"Em…." Said Kenai, not knowing what to response.

"Bad Kenai, bad" said Denahi shaking his head.

"Yeah" Koda "We better leave him here"

After that Denahi and Koda started to walk away from Kenai, and when he called them they didn´t response.

So Kenai run after them.

"I´m sorry, if there's something I could do I do it"

Denahi and Koda looked to each other and smiled.

"Okay, there´s one thing you can do" Koda.

"What?"

"Listen our sing" said Denahi.

"No!" screamed Kenai.

And for at least one hour Kenai had to endure ear his two brothers singing one song he hated, at sometimes Denahi and Koda put on the right and left of Kenai and started to sing right in his ears, so it was a long way to Kenai.

But after one hour of been singing, Denahi and Koda were tired.

"Koda" Denahi "Have you another song?"

"Well, I have one more, this is calling _Carry On_" Koda.

"Well, I beg it can be worse than _On my Way_" Kenai.

"Go for it Koda" Denahi "Sing"

"Okay, then I go"

_There's always gonna be some canyon in the way_

_There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross_

The three brothers were walking through road full dandelions, Koda watch it and smiled, he started to run through the dandelions, this covered Kenai and Denahi on their entire bodies.

Kenai laughed at seen Koda.

"He does it every year"

Denahi was about to respond but he only sneezed.

_Somewhere along this path that's chosen me_

_I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak_

_But wherever it leads_

Then they get to a river.

"We need to cross, so, Kenai and Koda, help me to knock down this tree so we can use it as bridge" Denahi said, then he walked to the tree and tried to knock it down "Help please?"

But when he looked back at his brothers, they were already crossing the river.

"Come on Denahi, the water isn´t too deep, and the current isn´t strong" said Koda.

"Oh… okay" said Denahi.

_No one said this would ever be easy, my friend_

_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up_

_We will travel this life well worn_

_No matter the cost, no matter how long_

The days passed and the three brothers keep traveling around , they have seen all kind of animals, but most of them run away from them to the fact they were bears, the most powerful animal on the woods, but in some occasion Koda started to talk with them and the animals approached the young bear to talk, while Kenai and Denahi just standing and looked at his little brother, sometimes they were also in conversations and other times they were just watching, at first it was fine but then Denahi started to get tired.

"Three days traveling and this is the eighteen time Koda´s stop to talk with the other animals" said Denahi irritated.

"Relax Denahi, you know Koda is that way, and besides, this happen the first time I was going to Salmon Run" Kenai.

"Really? Tell me more about that" Denahi.

"Okay, where should I start?"

_We will leave our footprints behind_

_And carry on_

_Carry on_

_Carry on_

_Carry on_

Even with the rain the brothers keep traveling.

"This is strange" said Kenai "Everything's like the first time"

"Well, the story repeats itself" said Denahi, behind them, Koda was step on the puddles that the rain had made, Denahi looked at him and smiled "I love him, he was so much…energy"

"Yes, and he´s a love of a child"

"You´re right, I´m happy that I can call him my… our brother" Denahi

"I know, I love him"

"Me too, of all things that we have done, staying with him is by far the best"

"Agree Denahi, wow, I didn't expect you will love him that far"

"Neither I but… he´s so, good, nice, lovely, you understand me right?"

"Absolutely" Kenai "I don´t know what will I do without him"

"Yes, me too"

_Some will write you off before you ever start_

_Some will say this journey is just too hard_

_Somewhere between right here and the other side_

_There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night_

_But we will survive, yeah_

The day after that, the three brothers were over a hill when the wind started to blow, Koda then run to the hill´s edge and stood on two feet.

"Oh yes, come Denahi!" said Kenai as he joined Koda, the two of them enjoyed the wind, Denahi looked at them, not knowing what to do, but at the end he approached to their brothers and did the same thing, for a moment he forgot about all his problems and he felt…

Free.

And then he felt how the wind stopped and he and his brothers fall.

_No one said this would ever be easy, my friend_

_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up_

_We will travel this life well worn_

_No matter the cost, no matter how long_

_We'll leave our footprints behind_

_And carry on_

_Carry on_

_Carry on_

_Carry on_

They rolled down to a puddle of mud, luckily there wasn´t any damages, but the mud made Kenai´s hair to have a "punk" look, when Denahi and Koda see it, they started to laugh, so Kenai decided to return the play, he took some mud and throw it to Denahi´s face, then he made a shameful hairstyle to Koda, then, while Denahi was recovering, Kenai also made him a funny hairstyle to his older brother.

"That´s better!" said Kenai looking at both of his brothers.

Denahi smiled and took some mud.

"This is war" said Denahi as he jumped over Kenai and started to fight him, then Koda joined the fight, rolling around the mud and making to each other bad hairstyles, but they laughed all the time, enjoying that they were together.

_We may fall behind_

_Lose miles along this road_

_We will be alright_

_I will never let you go_

After the fight, they take a bath on a lake that they found, but there they also started to fight on the lake, throwing water to each other, when they were done, they looked a good place to sleep, they decided to sleep on the ground, close to the lake since there was no cave around, once they were getting ready to sleep, Koda started to tell a tale of how much he have enjoyed the trip.

"Thanks for doing this" said Koda to Kenai and Denahi.

"You´re welcome Koda" said Kenai.

"Yes, it´s the least we can do" Denahi.

"He´s right, since how I treat you the past year" Kenai.

"Oh forget about that Kenai, I love both you and Denahi, and I know you also love me, even if we have our difference at the beginning" Koda

"Yes, he had" said Kenai with a smile.

"But it´s okay because Sitka wasn´t happy with you when you was born"

"Yes just like… excuse me what?!" said Kenai.

"Yes, you know, that Sitka wasn´t happy when you were born…" then Koda realized that he had just told Kenai the secret of Sitka, the one he had promised to keep "Oh no"

Kenai was feeling like if an arrow had pierce his heart.

"Sitka… he… wasn´t happy for my birth?" said with sadness.

"No! Wait, that wasn´t what I wanted to say, you see, Sitka told me that he wasn´t happy at first but then he loved you" said Koda trying to control the situation.

"No…I" said Kenai, but then he walked away from his brothers.

"Kenai! Kenai wait!" Denahi call him "Please wait! Sitka loved you and you know it! He loved you as much as I love you, as much as Koda loves you, please, let´s talk about this!"

Kenai still and looked at Denahi, then to Koda.

"Are you sure of what are you saying?" asked Denahi to Koda.

"Well... first listen to me, I´ll tell you what Sitka told me" Koda "But Kenai, Sitka loves you, you can be sure of that"

"Yes, but it seems that it wasn´t always that way" said Kenai with sadness, Denahi placed a hand on his brother´s shoulder.

_No one said this would ever be easy, my friend_

_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up_

_We will travel this life well worn_

_No matter the cost, no matter how long_

_We'll leave our footprints behind_

_And carry on_

_And carry on_

_And carry on_


	26. An Unexpected Journey part 5

Denahi´s and Koda´s plan to try make Kenai feel better was a completely failure, even if Kenai had agreed to listen them at the beginning, soon his brother tell them he needed time alone, so they leaved him.

"Men this is horrible" said Koda "And it´s my fault"

"Calm down Koda, but, what did you mean exactly with that?" asked Denahi.

"Well, remember when I tell you that Sitka talk me in a dream" said Koda.

"Yes"

"Well, he confess me a secret, that nobody else except me, and now you, knows"

"Oh, and, Sitka wasn´t happy for Kenai´s birth?"

"No"

"Oh, that´s… weird"

"Yes, but, you were happy for Kenai´s birth right?"

"Koda, when Kenai was born I had two years old, I don´t remember anything of that time"

"Oh, but if you were older, will you be happy for it?"

"I love Kenai, so the answers is yes, and, Sitka love us among all things, why wasn´t he happy with Kenai when he was born?"

"Well, he told me why"

"And why?"

"Because, he was happy with you Denahi, and he feared that another brother will ruined all"

"But that´s foolish, every time we were together was great, and Sitka was always happy of having two brothers, why he was afraid of that?"

"To be honest, Sitka also told me that on that time, he was very young and he was still a child, so he wasn´t so wise"

"Yes, he was like Kenai and I when he was younger, but after our parent´s death, he have to grow up, of course he was still funny but he taked his responsibilities in a very serious way, and he was the adult of course"

"Oh, but he loved Kenai when he saw him for the first time, he even cried of happiness" this last sentence wasn´t so true, but Koda wanted to make it more… comfortable for his brothers.

"So Sitka only wasn´t sure of how another brother was going to affect everything" Denahi "But he did love Kenai once he was with us"

"Yes, but after Kenai´s birth, the told me that he was a pain on the neck when he was a baby"

"He still is" Denahi.

"True, he told me that Kenai cried all the night and didn´t let you or Sitka sleep on the nights and neither to your parents"

"Like I said, I don´t remember it, but if you and Sitka said so"

"And he also told me that Kenai was naughty and rude, so he couldn´t hold it"

"Well, in a way I understand Sitka, but he was patience with Kenai, and with me, except when we fight but on other times he was patience, no matter how many time he had to explain us things"

"Yes, but that was older Sitka, and the one we are talking is the younger Sitka"

"Oh, true" Denahi.

"But one night everything change, once Sitka had to babysitting Kenai, and even if it was hard to Sitka everything changed when Kenai told him the magic word"

"Sitka´s name"

"Yes, you know about that?"

"Yes, Sitka only told us that Kenai´s first word was his name that was his favorite anecdote"

"And after that Sitka understood that Kenai was a blessing and not a curse, after that both you and Kenai are the most important thing in the world for him, and even if his death you still are because he continues helping us"

"So that´s the true story" Denahi "Sitka only didn´t knew how to manage his emotions but that´s it, it´s all like a misunderstanding"

"Yes, so now we have to explain this to Kenai"

"Of course, ever since Kenai was a child his role model has been Sitka, he admire him, I´m still thinking the reason why he wanted to become a man so quickly was because Sitka did it when he was 17 he placed his hand on the wall and Kenai wanted to join him"

"That could be a good motive, but now let´s going to tell him, before anything else happens" Koda.

"Yes, I hope that Kenai hasn´t go into a trouble"

…

Kenai had walked to the lake, and then he had lay down and looked to the water.

He was confused; he knew that Sitka loved him, but he couldn´t believe that his brother wasn´t happy about his birth, he have always believe that his brother have been happy about the new of having another little brother, because Sitka had told him stories about how happy he was, and beside, Koda have said that Sitka acted like Kenai when he met Koda, and Kenai knew that we haven´t been nice with Koda at the beginning.

"_Maybe I´ll deserve it, for how I treated Koda" _

Now that he realized, his relationship with Koda was really similar to his own relationship with Sitka, when Kenai was younger Sitka not only played with him, but he also tickle him, throw him into the air, and more things that he had made with Koda, and now he realized, he also acted like Koda when he was at his age, of course that Koda wasn´t so much of a trouble maker, bus they were similar, so it was funny, now he was Sitka and Koda was Kenai.

Kenai is Sitka.

Koda is Kenai.

This made Kenai laugh, and then he looked to sky.

Maybe Sitka wasn´t happy with the news of a new brother, maybe he and Sitka have his difference at the beginning, but after all, they loved each other, and Sitka loved Kenai so much that he sacrificed his own life only to Kenai and Denahi could live, if that isn´t love then anything is it.

He smiled and remembered all the good time he had with Sitka, his brother loved him, and that was all that really matter.

Soon Denahi and Koda approached him.

"Kenai" Denahi "Let us explain this"

"There´s no need Denahi, Sitka loved me and I know that, and that´s the important thing"

Denahi smiled, he was happy at seen Kenai so happy, and acting like an adult, he had to admit that his brother was making a progress in becoming a man, but keeping that childish spirit that loved to play with his brothers.

"But even do listen to us" Koda "Please; I know this will clear your doubts"

"Yes, and it´s a good story you should listen to it" Denahi.

Kenai thought about it for a second.

"Okay, let´s hear it"

…

Kenai was feeling good after hearing Koda´s story, he even remembered that one time Sitka call him the biggest pain on the neck he ever have, like Koda, at first Kenai thought Sitka was meaning it but then Sitka added What to expect from a little brother and then had put him on a headlock.

Kenai didn't remember this when he was with Koda at the Salmon Run, but the simple fact this had happened made him feel good, story was repeated itself.

Once the story have finish, Kenai said that it was a good story and proceed to play with Denahi and Koda, leaving clear that he didn´t care about the past, and what he really care was future, Denahi and Koda.

After playing with each other, they decide to go to sleep, since Koda tell him that maybe tomorrow they´ll reach the Salmon Run, and on that night Kenai had a dream, he was resting on his bed when a hand touch him on his arm, the turned around to see Sitka, at the age of twelve years old, then Kenai looked at him, it wasn´t his 16 years old body, it was his six years old body.

"How´s my favorite little trouble maker?" asked Sitka rubbing Kenai´s head.

"Sitka!" said Kenai throwing himself to his brother, he hug him and Sitka hug him back.

"Kenai, sorry for… you know, if I knew I will have a brother like you I would have been expecting you since mom give me the news"

"Don´t worry about that, you´re the best brother in the world Sitka, I love you and I always will"

"I love you too Kenai, and you´re also a great big brother for Koda"

"All thanks for you, and Sitka, I know that you turn me in a bear for punishment for what I did, but, it was on your plan that I´ll meet Koda and I´ll adopt him as my brother?"

"Let´s just said that I knew you will follow your totem if you have a motivation, besides, didn´t you tell me how big was your desire to become a big brother, and, Koda seem the perfect option, I knew you two will get along perfectly"

Kenai hug Sitka more.

"Sitka, thanks for all what you have done for me, for us, I´ll always love you"

"I´ll always love you too Kenai, my little brother"

"Thanks, but, this is a dream, right?"

"Well, you can call this a dream, but we are actually having this talk"

"Really?"

"Of course, maybe my body is death, but my spirit is still living, in the sky, in your memories, in your heart"

"And you´ll never leave us"

"Never"

After Kenai and Sitka hugged each other, they started to play with each other, just like when their kids.

…

Just like Kenai was dreaming with Sitka, Denahi was as well, he was on his eight year old body and Sitka on his body of ten years old.

"I have just visited Kenai and I thought you will happy to see me" Sitka.

Denahi hugged his brother.

"I miss you" Denahi said.

"I miss you too little brother" said Sitka hugging Denahi "But hey, you´re doing an excellent job been the oldest brother"

"Not that much"

"Of course you are, Kenai is making a progression but he still needs someone to guide him, and that is you Denahi, after all you´re the wolf of wisdom"

"I´m making an effort"

"And you´re doing it great, I´m proud of you Denahi"

"Thanks and, Sitka"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Denahi and I always will"

After the hug was broken, Sitka took one pillow from the bed and started to hit Denahi with it.

"Hey! Stop!" Denahi yelled as he took another pillow and started to fight back.

After that, Denahi thrower the pillow away and launched himself against Sitka, the two rolled on the ground, and then Sitka started to tickle him.

"I haven´t forget your weakness little brother"

Denahi laughed and begged mercy but Sitka wouldn´t have anything with him, after tickle him for a couple of minutes, he released his little brother and rubbed his hair.

"This is always fun" Sitka.

"Yes, always" Denahi said smiling.

…

And finally was Koda the one who dreamed with Sitka.

"I´m sorry, I swear it wasn´t my intention tell them, it was an accident! Please forgive me!" said Koda to Sitka; they were on the same place where they talk for the first time.

Sitka smiled.

"Don´t worry Koda, soon or later the truth comes out" said Sitka.

"But I made you a promise and I break it, I´m really sorry for that"

"No more worries, besides, this was an perfect excuse to come visit you another time"

"Aren´t you going to punish me?"

"If you insist"

Sitka putted Koda into a headlock and then started to tickle him.

"No!" yelled Koda laughing "I wasn´t meaning this!"

But Sitka didn´t listen to him and continued tickling him.

…

At the next day, the three brothers continue they journey, talking about the dream they have, and then that made Kenai tell Koda how a trouble maker he was when he had his age.

"I burn down tents, I released fished from the traps, once I made an caribou stampede on the village and another time, all the canoes float to the river because of me" Kenai.

"And that isn´t even the half of thing he did" added Denahi "Once he painted my hair in green!"

"Um, that wasn´t an accident" said Kenai laughing, then Koda laughed too while Denahi only rolled his eyes.

But then they reached one last obstacle, the fire land.

"Yes! We´re close" said Koda.

"Yes, almost there" added Kenai, he looked to Denahi, who have horror expression on his face "Come on Denahi, we can make this together"

"No Kenai, that isn´t the matter" said Denahi.

"Then what is it?" Kenai.

"Here, I tried to… you know" Denahi.

Then Kenai understood, the place was going to bring back bad memories for Denahi, so he placed a hand on his brother shoulder.

"Denahi, you didn´t knew I was the bear, and, remember, Koda and I have forgive you"

"Yes, if it makes you fell better, I´ll go with you all the time" said Koda jumping over Denahi´s back.

"I don´t know" Denahi.

"We´ll be right to your side all the time" Kenai "Nothing bad is going to happen us"

"Yes, if we together nothing can stop us" Koda.

Denahi take a long breath.

"Okay" Denahi "If you´re with me, I can do anything!"

"That´s my brother!" said Kenai with joy.

Denahi looked back to the fire land, this time he felt he was going to fight his demons.


	27. An Unexpected Journey part 6

Kenai, Denahi and Koda have started to walk through the fire land, at this time everything was going fine, even if Denahi was nervous, and the craters explosions made him feel uncomfortable, like if he was going through a living hell.

Koda was telling him something but the wasn´t listening because he was so worried, while Kenai was looking at him worried, he believe that it would have been better if they have go through another path, maybe it take them more time to arrive to the Salmon Run but at least Denahi wouldn´t feel so bad.

"Denahi?" asked Kenai "Are sure you´re fine?"

"Yes Kenai" answered Denahi, not to sure of his answer.

"Hey, Kenai" said Koda jumping from Denahi´s back to Kenai´s "What if we scare Denahi like I scare you the last year?"

"Em Koda, Denahi is already to nervous for this, so it´s better if we don´t disturb him anymore"

"Oh, okay" said Koda nodding with his head "Okay, so we better leave him rest"

"Yes"

Even if the next ten minutes walking were calm, soon they were lost because Koda lost the way and even with his smell he couldn´t find the right way.

"Sorry, I need practice once again on this" Koda.

"I think you said that you knew the way!" said Denahi annoyed, his tone of voice make Koda scare, Denahi also looked at him with anger on his eyes that scared Koda even more.

But then Denahi realized in how much he has scared Koda, he relaxed and looked Koda once again, but now with calm.

"I´m sorry Koda, it´s just that, this place freaks me out" said Denahi looking around "I really want to get out of here as soon as possible"

Koda then smiled.

"It´s okay Denahi"

"Yes" Kenai "We just have to find the right path and then everything will be okay"

"Yes I know" Denahi "I´m sorry guys; I have to control myself, that´s all"

Then they have looked for the right way for thirty more minutes, Denahi was telling himself that everything will be fine, and he need to calm down, even if the place was still bring him memories oh how he was hunted his two brothers the last year, and it didn´t make him feel better, and it get worse every time he looked to Kenai and Koda pain invade him again, even if Kenai and Koda had told him over and over again that they have forgive him.

"_You didn´t knew the truth, and Kenai and Koda are fine, now you must protect them and make sure they´re fine on this journey"_ Denahi thought.

So until they reached the exit to the fire land, there was a cliff and a tree was the only way to cross, since the tree was knocked down so it worked as a bridge.

"Yeah, we´re almost there!" said Koda, but Denahi wasn´t happy, another memory come to his mind, he reaching them on the same bridge and he…trying to kill them by knocking the tree.

"How is still here?" asked Koda.

"Maybe someone need to cross to the other side and placed another tree here" Kenai.

"Yes, maybe" Koda "So who goes first?"

"I" said Denahi "I´m the oldest so it´s my job"

"Are you sure?" Kenai.

"Yes, I have to make sure it´s safe, so, let me go" Denahi.

Kenai and Koda didn´t argument, Denahi started to cross the bridge, at first he was doing fine but then he slipped, he felt and looked below him and saw the river.

"_Well, you fell down there the last year and you survive, so, you can do this" _

"Denahi!" yelled Kenai.

"I´m fine" said Denahi "Don´t worry"

After that, Denahi calm down and walked until the other side, it had been hard for him, but he get over it.

"I´m here!" said Denahi "Come now"

"Okay, Koda, to my back" said Kenai, then Koda jumped to his back "Now let´s go"

So Kenai and Koda started to cross the tree, while Denahi see it, he fight back the memories, he have made a mistake on the past but they were on the past and he needed to get over them because otherwise it would still hurt him and he didn´t wanted that.

But Kenai and Koda crossed the bridge without any problem.

"It was more exciting the last year" Koda.

"Em, Koda" Kenai.

"What? O yes, I´m sorry Kenai, I mean, Denahi"

"It´s okay Koda" said Denahi "Now I feel better"

"Great, now let´s go, we are almost at the Salmon Run!" Koda.

But before they continued, Kenai looked down to the river with a sad look, he remembered the time Denahi fell and he thought he was death, and even if he wasn´t death, he felt sad for his brother situation, and he wasn´t able to help him.

Denahi realized on this and approached him he understood what Kenai had must been thinking and putted a hand around his brother's shoulders.

"It´s okay Kenai, past is the past"

Kenai hugged his brother.

"I know, I just… I´m happy you´re here with me brother" Kenai.

"I´m also happy to be here Kenai" said Denahi hugging him.

…

A white bird flies above them yelling:

"Fish! Fish! Fish!"

"Yes! We are here!" screamed Koda as he runned in the same direction of the bird, Kenai laughed and run after him.

"Em, guys" said Denahi, but Kenai and Koda have disappeared, then he heard more voices behind him and turned to see a lot of birds flying on his direction, the birds made Denahi to back away because he couldn't see thanks of how many birds was flying around him.

"Hey, stop, excuse me!"

But before he realized, he had fell to a lake, he quickly stand up by grabbing a big rock, but then he looked to the rock to see that it wasn´t a rock, it was a bear, Denahi backed away from him with horror, just to see another bear grabbing a salmon from the water, then another one and finally, he was covered by the shadow of a enormous black bear who had just fished a salmon, Denahi looked at him with terror and screamed as low as he could:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	28. An Unexpected Journey part 7

"Ah?" said Denahi once he had finished screaming, all the bears were looking at him with surprise on his eyes.

"Hey, go easy bear" said one bear.

"Yes, these young ones are so neurotic" said the black bear.

Denahi didn´t know what to response to that.

"Tug!" from all the sudden, Koda yelled as he run to the black bear!"

"Koda!" said Tug as he took Koda on his arms and then throw him into the air only to catch him "Hi! There´s been a while since I see you for the last time"

"Yes, I have been busy with my brothers"

Then Kenai appeared in front of Tug and Koda.

"Hi" said Kenai.

"Oh Kenai" said Tug leaving Koda on the ground and walking to Kenai "Hi, it´s a pleasure to see you again"

"Same for me" said Kenai, and then Tug placed a hand on Kenai´s shoulders.

"So, who was your journey?"

"It was well Tug, thanks" but then Kenai realized that he hadn´t tell Tug anything about their journey "Em, Tug, who did you know he had a journey?"

"Oh because Bucky tell me you, Koda and your other brother traveled to the south and that´s why you weren't presence to hibernate here"

Before Kenai keep talking, he realized that Bucky had told that to Tug to explain Koda´s absence, so he nodded with the head.

"Yes, but we´re back, safe and good"

"That´s great, I really wanted to see you again Kenai, the last year you and Koda leaved really soon"

"Yes, we have to leave because, our brother had a problem and he needed our help" said Kenai "That reminds me, let me introduce our brother"

Tug looked at Denahi, who was on the middle of the center, around him there where bears who looked at him and smell him.

"It´s him?" asked Tug.

"Yes, he´s Denahi, he´s the oldest one of us" Kenai.

"Hi" said Denahi, but then he realized one bear smelled him, Denahi looked at him with horror on his eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Oh" Tug started to walk to Denahi, he was surprised, someone easily could notice that Kenai wasn´t the natural brother of Koda since they didn´t look nothing alike, but Denahi´s look was like a mix between Koda and Kenai, the color of his fur wasn´t so dark like Koda´s but it wasn´t also so cream like Kenai´s, it was a combination of both colors, so if Kenai, Koda and Denahi said were brothers one easily could tell they were natural and people will believe it, if the three brothers were together.

Also his height was like Kenai´s, they didn´t seem to have too many years of difference, only that Denahi had more strong facial expression while on Kenai they weren´t so strong.

"So you´re the other brother" said Tug as he covered with one arm Denahi´s back "Denahi uh?"

"Yes, it´s me" said Denahi, he was a little bit afraid of Tug.

"Mmm" Tug smelled him.

"I think you´re also nervous" Tug "Like Kenai was the last year"

"Well" Denahi.

"And I know that cause, you think you don´t belong here but I can assure you that every bear is welcomed here, so, feel like home, here we are all friends"

"Oh, well, thanks" said Denahi smiling.

"He´s Denahi Tug" said Koda "His my other brother and he´s very wise and strong, and he´s also really funny, he also makes good plans and knows how to make someone feel good and he´s protective"

As Koda keep telling good things about Denahi, all the bears looked at him, while Denahi was feeling uncomfortable of been the center of attention, he wanted to tell Koda he could stop because otherwise everyone will looked at him for all the day.

"Oh, and he´s also very handsome" said one female bear that was on close to Denahi.

"Yes" said another female bear joining the other one.

"Do you have found a mate?" asked another female bear.

"Em…" Denahi.

"Please ladies, he had just arrived, give him a rest" said Tug.

"Okay, we´ll just be watching him from there" said one of them and then the three retired, but also they looked at Denahi and smiled.

"Wow my brother is a handsome man" said Kenai smiling, remembering the fan girls Denahi have on the human village.

"Yes, I can see that" Tug "But Denahi, as I can see you're a good bear"

"Well, I don´t like to brag…"

Tug laughed what make Denahi jump of the fright, what only made Tug laugh even do.

Koda was watching all this, and when he was about to spoke, he felt something knocking him down, they rolled on the water until they reached earth, Koda was now on the ground and someone was over him.

"Koda!" said Bucky as he looked at his best friend "It´s you!"

Koda recovered and opened his eyes.

"Bucky!" said as he recognized his friend.

"Yes!" said Bucky as he helped Koda to put on his four feet "And you´re here! And you´re a bear"

"Yes, I´m, for limit time but I´m here!"

"It doesn't matters, what matters is that you´re where, and we can play like in the old times!"

"Yes!" Koda "And you can meet my brother!"

"Kenai is also here?"

"Yes, he and Denahi"

"And are they´re bears?"

"Yes, will be humans soon but right now they are!"

"Cool, and, are you going to tell the others the truth?"

"No" said Koda sad "I don´t think that… will be good"

"I understand, so I don´t tell to anyone"

"Thanks" said Koda.

"Anything for my best friend" said Bucky smiling, Koda also smiled and push him to the water, then he laughed, Bucky go out of the water and also laughed, then he started to chase Koda.

Kenai looked with joy how Koda and Bucky played together, and then he looked to Denahi, who was talking with Tug, it appeared his brother had befriended Tug, and this made Kenai smile, his brother was doing better than him.

"Koda was right, you´re a very interesting bear Denahi, like your brothers"

"Thanks" said Denahi.

"And how you met Koda?"

"Oh that, Kenai introduces us"

That made Kenai remembered a thing.

"Oh Tug"

"What?"

"It´s better if we don´t talk about Koda´s mom"

"Why?"

Kenai look explained everything.

"Oh, she…"

"Yes, before he met me"

"Oh, I´m really sorry of hearing that"

"Yes, since then Koda was been with me and Denahi"

"Oh, that´s really nice of you"

"Yes" Denahi "We love that hairball, he´s our entire world"

Kenai smiled to his brother and he smiled back.

"True, but guys this isn´t time for be sad, party has started" Tug.

"Oh yeah" Kenai "Tug, will you give me a hand with Denahi?"

"I´ll be pleased Kenai" Tug.

"What did he mean?" Denahi.

"You´ll see" Tug.

_Theres nothing complicated_

_About the way we live_

The first thing they do, was climb a hill where Denahi looked the entire natural beautiful of the Salmon Run, his eyes were amazed.

"I think he liked it" said Tug smiling.

_We're all here for each other_

_Happy to give_

Then Koda and Bucky went to the lake and fished more than forty salmons, Kenai and Denahi looked at this and tried to fish but they missed all the fishes, what make Koda and Bucky laugh.

"We are bad at this" Denahi.

"Yes" Kenai.

_All we have, we share_

_And all of us we care_

The next thing they were over the waterfalls, while all the other bears jumped into the sledge yelling in joy, but Denahi wasn´t so sure of it.

"Em, I think I´ll pass this one" Denahi said, but behind him, Koda and Kenai had a malicious smile on their faces.

"No you don´t" said Kenai.

"Why?" Denahi.

_So come on_

Kenai and Koda pushed Denahi into the sledge; Denahi screamed and covered his eyes as he descended to the water, but soon, he realized it was fun, so he opened his eyes and stretch his arms to the air, as he also laughed.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is a festival_

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

Denahi arrived into the water, he was still laughing, the ride had been funny and he enjoy, he even think in forgive Kenai and Koda for pushing him, until he saw upside him and saw that Kenai and Koda were about to fall over him.

_Theres a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life_

_We see friends again_

_I'll be there for you_

_I know you'd be there for me too_

_So come on_

Everyone around was feeling good and having fun, Koda, Kenai, Denahi and Bucky were playing between them, throwing a walnut to each other and the one who missed it, will lose and have a punishment.

Eat a Salmon of one week ago, the one who missed, was Kenai.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is a festival_

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" Denahi, Koda and Bucky screamed as Kenai was about to eat the Salmon.

"Sitka give me strength for this" Kenai.

He eats the Salmon, after that, he triumph looked at the group.

"It wasn´t bad" and then his face turn green and he vomited.

"Ehhh!" Koda and Bucky said at the same time.

_Remembering love ones departed_

_Someone dear to your heart_

_Finding love, planning a future_

_Telling stories and laughing with friends_

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

Denahi was amazed, swimming had never been his favorite activity, but now, he loved it, he felt amazing, free, he was so happy of been there, it was one of the best experience in his entire life.

"Amazing isn´t it?" asked Kenai.

"Yes" said Denahi, they two of them had been swimming for an hour "Thanks for bring me here Kenai"

"You´re welcome" Kenai.

_This has to be the most beautiful_

_The most peaceful place_

_I've ever been to_

_Its nothing like I've ever seen before_

Denahi was talking with Tug while Kenai was trying to understand the Russian bear, when he realized something, Bucky was on the water playing alone, and he approached him.

"Em Bucky, where´s Koda?"

"I don´t know, he said he had to do something" he respond "I thought he will do it with you and Denahi"

"No, I´m going to look for him, if you see him please tell me"

"All right"

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy givin' and takin'_

_With the friends were makin'_

_Theres nothing we wont do_

"Denahi, have you see Koda?" asked Kenai.

"No, I think he was with you"

"No, help me please, we need to find him"

"I will, let´s go"

They asked to all the bears but no one had seen Koda, both Kenai and Denahi started to get nervous, the two of them prayed that Koda would be safe and that they could find him soon.

"You found him?" Kenai.

"No, he´s nowhere" said Denahi nervous "Where he can be?"

Kenai started to think, and then, he remembered one of the saddest moments of his life.

"I know where he is" Kenai "I´ll be back soon"

With that said, Kenai started to run away from the Salmon Run, now he knew where Koda was, and he was preparing to face an uncomfortable moment.

Behind him, Denahi was following him.

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is a festival_

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

_Best of all_

_We're here to share it_

_Welcome to our family_

_We're here to share it all, ya_

_Welcome to our family_


	29. An Unexpected Journey part 8

Koda was on the place where Kenai had thought, the place where he confessed to his little brother the truth, and where Koda had run away from him, Koda was sitting and looking to the landscape.

Kenai approached him.

"Hi" said Kenai.

"Hi" said Koda looking at him "How did you found me?"

"Let´s just said I knew you were going to be here" said Kenai as he sits down beside Koda.

They were on silent for a couple of minutes, until Koda spoke.

"It´s been a year"

"Yes, Koda…"

"You knew that I was feeling curious about human's territory, and I convince mom to go, and once there, I… I suggested her to grab that basket with salmon; all was because of that right?"

"Koda…"

"I didn´t knew that it was so important, so, I think that… I have part of the blame of, what happened"

"No, listen Koda, you don´t have the blame of nothing, the only responsible of what happened, it´s me"

"That´s isn´t truth Kenai" said a voice, Kenai and Koda turned to see Denahi approaching them "I have also part of the fault"

"Denahi" said Kenai.

"It was also my fault Kenai" said Denahi sitting down beside Koda.

They were sited on this order, Denahi, Koda and Kenai.

"Why?" Kenai.

"Because I scream to you for one stupid basket, like if it was the end of the world, I overreacted, I mean, it was only a basket, it doesn't mattered that took me two weeks do it, it can be made again without trouble, I don´t know why I was so… impatience, Sitka was right, we just needed to do another and that was it, if I haven´t screamed to you Kenai, maybe Sitka would still alive" Denahi.

"Denahi, it was also my fault, I was irresponsible, and my irresponsibility cause troubles, if I have tied it up the basket well nothing would have happened"

"But it wasn´t right of me scream to you" Denahi.

"Well, you have the right to scold me" Kenai.

"But not like I did" Denahi.

"And it wasn´t also right of me take the basket" Koda.

"But hey" Denahi "Let´s just said that, we all have the fault, in some way, but that doesn´t matter anymore, and you know why?"

"Why?" asked Kenai and Koda at the same time.

"Because that´s on the past, we go through a lot of problems and pain, but that´s over, it´s sad but there´s nothing we can do about it anymore, the only thing we can do is enjoying the present, don´t letting the past hurt us anymore, and with that said, why he have to remember just the bad moments? Why we don´t remember the good moment he had? Why not?" Denahi.

That made Kenai and Koda thinks.

"You´re right" said Kenai.

"Yes" Koda "And, you say he have to enjoy the present"

"Yes"

"Well, I´m happy to be here, with you guys, I miss mom, but, I´m happy because, you two are where with me, and also, because I know mom is watching us, from above" Koda said as he looked to the sky.

"Yes" Kenai "I also miss mom, and dad, and Sitka, but, I have you two guys and I´m happy for that"

"Me too" Denahi "I love you guys"

For one moment the three brothers were looking at the sky, on silent, until Koda broke the silent.

"It´s almost time for the stories time, we have to go back"

"Okay, let´s go" Denahi.

And the three of them returned to the Salmon Run.

…

"Okay, okay!" said Tug, all the bear were reunited in a circle, Bucky was looking around to see if he could found Koda or his brothers.

"What´s bothering you son?" his mom asked him.

"Oh, it´s nothing, only that I haven´t seen Koda for a while, or Kenai or Denahi, I hope they fine"

"I'm sure they are, probably they just go to walk, is a good evening to walk"

"Yes, I think you´re right"

Soon Kenai, Denahi and Koda appeared on the scene, sitting right beside Bucky and his mom.

"Hi there" said Bucky´s mom to the three brothers.

"Hello" answered Denahi.

"Where have you been?" Bucky asked to Koda.

"Oh, I was, exploring"

"Without me?" asked Bucky.

"No, well, I wasn´t exploring but… is hard to said" Koda confessed.

"Oh, it´s okay" Bucky "I understand"

While they were talking, the game have started, it was the time of an old female bear.

"It´s been a year since my dear husband Edgar passed away!" said the bear with sadness.

"Stop saying I´m death!" a voice was ear.

"And sometimes I'm still able to listen him!" keep saying the female bear, now starting to cry.

"Em, Kenai, how this work?" asked Denahi.

"Oh, you see Denahi, there´s half part of a salmon, and we throw between us, the one who catch it, it´s the one who has to tell a story" Kenai explained to his brother.

"Oh, and what kind of story we have to tell?" Denahi.

"Just the most interesting thing you did this year" Kenai.

"Okay" said Denahi, then he realized that the female bears of before where looking at him.

"You have fans even as a bear" Kenai said laughing.

"It´s not funny Kenai" Denahi.

"Why not, come on, don´t tell me you don´t find some of them attractive" Kenai.

Denahi looked at the female bears and then to Kenai.

"Well, some of them are, but…"

"But what?"

"Let´s just said that I look other things in a woman"

"Like what?"

"I don´t know, maybe when the moment comes, I´ll know"

Kenai just rolled his eyes.

"This year it´s my anniversary with the cutest bear in the world!" one young male bear said to a young female bear.

"No you´re cute!" said in response the female bear.

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

And then they hug each other and roller in the ground.

"Love birds" said Denahi, then he saw the salmon flying in his direction and he catch it.

"Denahi got it!" said Koda "It´s your turn!"

"Oh" said Denahi, who wasn´t sure of what said, so he started to think what to say.

"Yes Denahi come one!"

"Yes don´t be shy!"

"Cheer up!"

Those were some of the words that he bears tell to Denahi to encourage him.

"Okay, okay" Denahi finally said "Do you want to know what the most interesting thing I did this year was?"

A big yes was heard among the crowd.

"Well, this year I have to survive a completely year living with two of the most annoying and irritating bears in the world" Denahi said looking at Kenai and then to Koda, Kenai only rolled his eyes while Koda got a sad look "And I couldn´t have ask for better little brothers"

Denahi then hugged Kenai and Koda at the same time.

Everyone around them mentioned how cute the scene was, then Denahi released Kenai and Koda and throw the fish to Koda, who catches it.

"I know how you much love to tell stories" said Denahi.

"Thanks" said Koda "Okay, so, what I did this year? Well, I go on an adventure with my brothers, we ride on mammoth, we go together through the fire land, we fought on the mud, on the water and on snow, oh and Kenai and Denahi had to fight a whole family of raccoon, they were about to win but they decide to leave it as a tie because they don´t like to show off"

Everyone laughed while Kenai and Denahi looked to the other one smiling; they now remembered the little fight with the raccoons with fun, even if it hurt a lot when it happened.

"I think I know who´s the turn now!" said Koda, as he throws the salmon to Kenai.

"Thanks Koda" said Kenai, even if he wasn´t so happy "Okay, so, what was the most interesting thing I did this year? Let´s see…. I´ll just said that I spend a great year with the biggest pain on the neck I ever had, and with dog´s breath, without this two I´ll be lost" said Kenai as he placed a hand on Koda´s shoulders and then the other one on Denahi´s, then he hugged both of them.

A big _aww _was heard among the crowd, so after that, the bears keep telling stories until it was later on night and everyone started to go home.

"So" Tug asked "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well" said Denahi but Koda interrupted him.

"Yes, on the old cave where me and my mom used to life"

"Oh, that´s great" said Tug "So, you´re coming next year?"

"Em, actually not" said Kenai "I think this is the last time we came here"

These words made Koda sad.

"Why?" asked Tug.

"Because, he have to move to another lands, for…personal reasons" Denahi "I hope you understand"

"Oh, of course" Tug "But, if at any time you need something, count on with me, I´ll be here for you guys"

"Thanks Tug" said Kenai "We really appreciate it"

"Yes, and, why you don´t meet me tomorrow and he eat together before you leave"

"That sounds great" Kenai.

"Yes, will be there" Denahi.

"Okay, I´ll go for you, I know where the cave is, so, see you tomorrow, good night" Tug.

"Thanks, we´ll see you tomorrow" Kenai.

And when the three brothers started to walk to Koda´s cave, Tug realized on Kenai and Denahi totem´s, this intrigue him, he never before saw a bear using those, so, why were Kenai and Denahi using them?

And why didn´t Koda have one?

Tug didn´t knew about it, but he was sure about something, next day the first thing he would do, ask Kenai and Denahi for those strange rocks on their necks.

…

It was a normal cave, noting special about it, but it brought some cools memories to Koda.

"It´s strange" Koda said "This place is so know for me but so unknown at the same time, I was born where, and I lived here, until I met you, but I still feel it like home"

"I understand how you feel" Denahi "And, that bothers you?"

"No" Koda "I´m with you and that´s what matters, anywhere I go, as long as you two are with me is home"

"You´re right" said Kenai smiling.

"As the same goes for us" said Denahi looking at Kenai "So, we tried to sleep?"

"Yes, I think is the best" Kenai.

So they lay down on the floor, Koda was on the middle and Kenai and Denahi were right beside him.

"Good night little brothers" Denahi "I love you"

"We love you too Denahi" Koda.

"What he said" Kenai.

Denahi smiled and fell asleep; right after him was Koda and finally Kenai.


	30. An Unexpected Journey part 9

**So, hi everyone, I just wanted to tell that… this is the last chapter for **_**A New Life, **_**that´s right, the fic is now over, but don´t worry, that doesn´t mean the story ends here, a sequel is coming up soon, as well as a **_**"prequel**_**" in where we will see how much a trouble maker Kenai was when he had Koda´s age, and there may be more **_**Brother Bear**_** fics from me, so, you can expect a lot more, so don´t be sad and cheer up, the sequel is coming soon, and here´s the final chapter of **_**A New Life, **_**first installment on **_**The Brotherhood Trilogy**_**: **

Kenai slowly opened his eyes, and then he looked at the place where Koda should be only to see that Koda was no longer there.

"Koda?" Kenai asked, then he saw Denahi, who was still sleeping and it seemed like if he was hugging something, Kenai approached him to see that Denahi was hugging Koda as the two of them continue sleeping.

Kenai sighed in relief.

Denahi slowly began to awake.

"Kenai, what time is it?"

"I don´t know, morning" Kenai.

"Oh, wow, I feel like I sleep a lot" Denahi.

"Yes, by the way, I see that the hairball is with you" Kenai said pointing with his head at Koda.

"O yes, he had a nightmare last night, he wake me up and he asked me if he could sleep with me, we saw you very tired so we didn´t want to awake you, so he came to me"

"Oh, and it bothered you?"

"Nothing at all, he´s very cute you know?" said Denahi looking at Koda "He reminds me to you when you have his age"

"Yes" Kenai.

"Only that you weren´t that cute" added Denahi with a smile.

"I know, well, you weren´t so cute when you were younger to be honest"

They keep insulting each other until Koda started to wake up.

"Look what we have here" said Denahi as he started to caress Koda with his nose "Wake little brother, it´s morning"

Koda started to laugh and to push aside Denahi´s nose.

"Two months more!" Koda.

"Oh no, don´t you even think so" Denahi then he made a raspberry on Koda´s stomach, the younger one laugh as he started to twist from the laugh on the ground.

"I think someone´s awake" Denahi said smiling while he was looking at Koda.

"Yes" Kenai.

Then they heard someone on the cave´s enter, it was Tug.

"It´s look like you´re having fun" Tug.

"A little bit" Denahi confessed smiling.

"That´s great" Tug "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, we will like to have something to eat" Kenai.

"Okay, then follow me, I´ll take you the best place to fish here, fresh salmon"

"Sounds great!" Koda.

"Then what we´re waiting for?" Tug "Let´s go"

…

After they have ended fishing their dinner, the four bears were at the river´s edge eating the fish.

"This is delicious" Denahi.

"Yes" Kenai "Thanks for this Tug"

"Anything for my favorite brothers" said Tug laughing, but then he got a more serious look "By the way Kenai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What is that thing around your neck?" Tug asks pointing with his claws to Kenai´s totem "I see that Denahi also has one, but Koda doesn´t, why?"

"Oh, well" said Kenai looking at Denahi, the two of them were nervous at this moment, they didn´t thought in an excuse for that kind of situation.

"Oh that´s easy Tug, those are a gift from Kenai´s and Denahi´s older brother name Sitka, he died time ago… but before he passed away he gave those to Kenai and Denahi, as a prove of his love for them, well did he get them? I think that he found them on the river or something like that, I don´t have one because Sitka gave it to them before they met me" Koda.

Denahi and Kenai were without words, they didn´t knew that Koda had actually an excuse for that moment.

"Wow, is it true?" Tug asked to Kenai.

"Em… yes!" Kenai "That´s the real story, right Denahi?"

"Right!" Denahi.

"Oh, well first, I´m sorry of hear that" Tug "I didn´t knew you had one sibling on the sky"

"Yes" Kenai "Actually, our brother died a year ago"

"I´m sorry" Tug.

"Thanks, but, hey, we may we lost a brother but he won one" said Kenai as he put Koda into a headlock, Koda laugh and then he got out.

"Yes" Denahi "So, we´re carry on"

"And you´ll be fine in your journey?" Tug.

"Yes" Denahi "As long as we are together, nothing bad is going to happen us"

"Well, I have to said that I´m really happy at seen that Koda has such a wonderful brothers like you" Tug "So, I know he´s on good paws"

"Thanks" said Denahi smiling.

"And like I tell to you last night, if you need anything, at any time, come to me, you´ll always be good received here" Tug.

"Right" Kenai.

"Oh Tug, I´m going to miss you" said Koda jumping over Tug and hugging him.

"Oh, I´m also going to miss you Koda" Tug said hugging him back "But I know you´re on good paws"

"Yes, I know" Koda.

"And, let´s not said goodbye, maybe someday we will meet again" Tug.

"Yes, life can change in just a matter of minutes" Koda.

"Wow! I think you´re wiser than you were last year!" Tug "Denahi´s doing a good job with you"

Denahi smiled, a little ashamed.

"So, it's been a pleasure Tug" Kenai "And we hope to see you soon"

Tug smiled.

"Come here" said Tug as he hugged Kenai.

"Wow!" said Kenai, Denahi laughed.

"And now you" said Tug as he released Kenai and then hugged Denahi.

"Oh, well, thanks Tug" Denahi.

"I hope see you another time" Tug.

"We too Tug, we too" Kenai.

…

"Koda" Kenai "How did you come up with that idea?"

"Oh well, I knew we were going to need it sometime, because bears don´t use a totem, you should know that"

"Um, we forgot about that detail" Kenai.

"Well, I didn´t" Koda "And I decide to make a story, I started when you and Denahi were fighting the raccoons"

"Oh, that wonderful day" Denahi.

"Yeah" Koda.

The three brothers were now over a hill, waiting that Sitka spirit appeared to transform them back to humans.

"And we did well in not bringing the bracelets" Denahi.

"Yeah" Kenai "That will be a lot harder to hide"

"True" Koda "I hope they´re still safe on home"

"I´m sure they are Koda" Denahi.

Soon and eagle was saw, and it step over a tree that was close to the three brothers.

"Oh, here it comes" Kenai "Koda, are you sure…?"

"Kenai, as long as you and Denahi are with me, I´m happy" said Koda smiling.

Kenai and Denahi nodded with the head, smiling at his little brother.

"Well, in that case…"

In an open and close of eyes, Kenai, Koda and Denahi were transforming from bears to humans, and this time they were naked.

"Sitka!" yelled Denahi once he realized he was naked, while Kenai and Koda were looking at their naked bodies.

The eagle looked at them and soon they were covered by clothes.

"Aw, that´s better" Denahi.

The eagle then flies away, going back to the Mountain where the Lights Touched the Earth.

"Well, after that, we´re ready to go back home" Denahi.

Before they started to walk, something was heard on the shrubs that were behind them, they turn around to see Bucky coming out of the shrubs.

"Wait!" Bucky.

"Bucky" Koda, then Bucky jump to Koda´s arm and he catch him.

"Koda" said Bucky "I knew that you will be back a human, and I´m happy with that because I know how much you love Kenai and Denahi, and I know how much they love you, but, I just want to tell you that, I´m happy for you and that I don´t care if you´re a human, you will always be my best friend Koda, no matter what, and, I hope our friendship don´t ends here"

"Of course not!" Koda "We will always be friends Bucky, always, I love you"

"I love you too Koda"

Then the two of them hugged each other for a long time, and then Koda let him go.

"Come visit us sometime" Koda.

"But, I will be well received?"

"I´ll make sure of that, you know that lake close to the human village where I life?"

"Yes"

"We can meet there"

"Yes, I´ll tell you by a…"

"A dove"

"A dove! Look the human that…"

"Wears a bracelet with three figures on it" Koda "Only me and my brothers use that, so, it work"

"Yes, and Koda"

"What?"

"This is not goodbye, this is a... See you later"

Koda smiled.

"See you later"

Bucky smiled at him and then he started to run away back to his mother.

Koda look him until he was out of sight, then he saw to Kenai and Denahi.

"It´s time to go home"

…

"Koda" Kenai.

"What?" Koda asked.

"I thought that… leave your life as a bear was going to be harder for you"

"Well, at the beginning I also thought the same, even, some nights, I thought that I will have to be a hunter eventually and, on those moments, I thought in be a bear again, forever this time"

Before Kenai or Denahi said something, Koda won the word.

"But, you were always there, to remind me how much I love you, so, I think that I can make sacrifices, for you two, I love you, and, anywhere I go, as long as you two are with me is home, I can overcome any challenge, even, becoming a hunter"

Denahi and Kenai were now surprised at how much Koda have grown, even thought he was the youngest one, they were sure he was wiser than the two of them.

"Well, I feel great" Denahi "Never before I feel so good"

"Me too" Kenai.

The journey back home wasn´t as fun as the first one, but the brothers enjoy it a lot, and this time, when they have to cross the fire land once again, Denahi wasn´t feeling bad anymore, this journey had also helped the brothers because, they were able to let go the demons from their past, and started to move on.

After all, they have a life and they have to live it.

"Even of all what happen" Kenai "I´m happy because I still have you"

"Kenai, this is like the hundred times you tell us that!" Denahi.

"I´m sorry, I just, love you guys, I love you"

"I love you too, both of you" Denahi.

"And I love my two big brothers" Koda.

…

It was time, time for Kenai and Denahi to become…

Mans.

Once they have returned to the village, Tanana told them that it was time for them to place their mark on the wall, because, Kenai have showed that his love for Koda was powerful, and Denahi, for finally defeat his internal demons, so, they were now on the wall while everyone else was looking at them.

"Wow, did you ever thought we were going to do this at the same time?" Kenai asked to Denahi, how was right beside him.

"Never" Denahi "I´m a little bit nervous"

"Me too"

"But you expected this moment for years!" Denahi.

"Yes, but now I´m not so sure!" Kenai "You go first!"

"No, you!"

"You´re the oldest!" Kenai.

"As good big brother I will leave you do it first"

"No, as the oldest brother is your right to do it first"

"Come on!"

"Forget it!" Koda, who was now behind them "Do it at the same time!"

Koda grab the hand of Kenai and Denahi, then he put them into the recipient with berry juice, next Koda placed both of his brothers hand on the wall, and he did all this before they even notice.

Everyone cheered up form them and Kenai and Denahi looked to each other, then he laughed and the two of them hugged Koda while everyone else keep cheering for them, at the distance, one eagle was watching the scene, with proud and happiness on his eyes.

**To be continued… **


End file.
